His True Love
by Ramica
Summary: Raph has his hands full with a woman who might be more then his match. Don is about to introduce his girlfriend to the family and Rama is about to get into more trouble then she can get out of. A lot more Don and Raph then I normally do in this story. Par
1. Jen

                                                His  True Love

Rating: R for occasional swearing, possible violence, definite adult scenes hinted at and a certain part of the story.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note/ Warnings: Part of this story does deal with the very real reality of how pimps out in the world cater to a sick group of people. This will be mentioned in the story at least once. But it is something that is real in our world. 

I'm talking about the creeps who get twelve or thirteen year olds hooked on drugs and then force them to work the streets for their fix.

I don't approve of such thing if I had my way I'd turn Raphael loose on such low lifes, but I do know it happens and often very little is done about it.

This story takes place when Rama is seven and shortly after the events of  " A Bond of Friendship."

Buslady: If you are reading this because of lots of Raph, I know you said in your Conversations Raph wouldn't fall for a hooker. Well all I can say is Sara Townsend is a lot more then your average lady of the night. 

Hope all the readers out there enjoy the latest tale to tell in the Rama series-R.

Chapter One: Jen.

DONATELLO:

The hectic move that we had been forced into after Ramiela's indiscretion of making a friend topside had cut very much into my valuable free time. I highly doubt that Ramiela stopped to consider the sort of danger or trouble she would be causing every one by making a friend out of Jessie Scott.

It had been Jessie's mother and her total animosity towards us that more then any thing forced us to search for a safer home and thus bring about our sudden change of address and all that went with it.

All of us were now preoccupied with packing up and moving every possible bit of our existence up and out of our old home and setting up a new place. Of course it fell to me to arrange all the amenities of life wiring things up, getting heat, water and electricity into our new place and all that went with the sort of stuff my brothers didn't begin to understand and weren't much help with.

Suddenly my time was no longer my own and I was hard pressed to even find time enough to collect my thoughts with all the high priority necessities that demanded taken care of immediately if not sooner. 

It was no wonder I no longer even had time to get away to see Jennifer, my girlfriend for the past two years, but I thought of Jen often.

I smiled now as I worked on setting up a working bathroom for the family, not an easy task but I didn't really have to concentrate on my work. My hands knew what they were doing.

My family wasn't aware of Jen, at least they hadn't been told yet. I had been considering bringing her down to introduce her to the family when this whole Rama Jessie, Melody mess sprang up and demanded that everything get put suddenly on hold for it.

I think the rest of the family wasn't aware period about there being someone in my life beyond them. They were so used to me hiding out in my lab hardly coming out for much that when I did go slipping out of the lair they probably put it down to me going on a scavenging hunt for parts in various dumpsters.

No one had ever called attention to these disappearances and far as I knew they hadn't picked up on any of my feelings or emotions, if they had Mike and Raph were being mature enough not to tease me about it, which was highly unlikely when you consider those two. Neither one of them could pass up a chance to give me a bad time.

At times I felt invisible even amongst my family, none of them seemed to notice me much unless they needed me to fix some object for them. They never understood my interest in any thing scientific, and I felt that I was rather the odd one out at the best of times.

I knew I was different and that no one in the family fully understood me, but I spent my time learning all that I could and developing my own ideas and schemes and spending a great deal of my time alone and apart from the others.

I knew ninja were supposed to be invisible but I never felt much like a ninja either. I wasn't a warrior at heart. I didn't have Leo's drive, or Raph's anger. 

I didn't want to hurt any body I was a pacifist and took all of Splinter's teachings about valuing life, to heart. But those lessons only seemed to conflict with the more war part of the fighting ninja that we were.

How was I supposed to find balance in that? 

I recalled when I was younger going to Splinter and telling him that I didn't have the heart to fight, to kill. I understood why he was teaching us what he did but I didn't think that it was in me to take the life of another.

I found this to be a shortcoming in myself; my brothers didn't seem to mind it so of course the problem had to lie only in me. I couldn't admit to any of my brothers that I didn't want to hurt any one that I would be quite content to concentrate on expanding my knowledge instead. But I knew sooner or later Splinter being as perspective as he was would know that I was a failure to him and all of his teachings, admitting to him that fault had been difficult for me.

I recalled standing before him as a seven year old and him looking up at me with his sharp eyes, " What is it Donatello?"

I squirmed " Sensei I don't think I can do this. I can't be ninja."

" Why not my son?"

I knew I was probably going crush him with my words but sooner or later he would know the truth so I blurted it out " I don't think I could harm any one never mind killing them. That is what you are training us for isn't it?"

Splinter smiled " I am training you Donatello so that you can defend and protect yourselves from those who might seek to do us harm.

To be a ninja is more then to be a warrior. Some of the greatest aspects of ninjitsu can only be learned when the ninja cast aside his fighting nature and learns to live in harmony with things around him.

Most ninja grow in time beyond the need to kill or hurt others. The ninja must be in harmony with the elements and one cannot be at peace when one is at war.

In ancient Japan ninja originally lived simple lives as farmers and such high in the mountains far from civilization. They were trained in simple enlightenment things and lived in harmony with all things. Learning to use herbs to cure ills and to develop their minds to higher states.

Many people sought them out to learn how to achieve peace and well being for themselves and they were often taken on as students. The ninja in those days had very mystical qualities about them.

However this caused problems for the priest and emperor of Japan who felt that the ninja were troublemakers and that is when they sent armies out to destroy all ninja. That was when the ninja moved from being simply enlightened beings to warriors, and centuries of war began between the armies of Japan and the fighting Ninja.

Perhaps you my son are closer to the ideal of the true ninja, for you are have no need to be a warrior. Remember though the philosophy of the ninja has always been the interrelated oneness of all things in the universe. Nothing is all good or bad."

That talk had done a great deal to make me feel more at ease about learning to be a ninja and I often reflected on Splinter's words when I felt that there was conflict rising between learning ninjitsu and being the pacifist.

I was at least able then to concentrate on what I felt was truly important to me. I learned as much as I could over the following years in all sorts of subjects and areas. I also learned to kill when I had to but by then I had also gained the knowledge that my life and my brothers lives meant far more to me then the life of the enemies we often fought against. If I had to kill to save my brothers or myself I would but it was the only time I would permit myself to do so.

As I had gotten older I obtained my own lab and work space with in our lair and kept my bed in the lab area so that I could crash onto it after a long day of puzzling out theories, and mathematical equations, or designing inventions or doing such mundane stuff as I was in the middle of now.

All of that changed though when I met Jennifer two years back at a computer convention that had been held in Manhattan New York. All kinds of new top line technology, booths for anything and every thing you could think of relating to computers and I just had to go in disguise be a part of it and see what new things I might be able to learn.

For once in spite of the crowds, which usually tended to make me nervous, I felt very much at ease and that I belonged. Due to my own interest in designing computer programs from scratch I found myself lingering near a section of the convention on that aspect.

At one point without meaning to eavesdrop I caught the tail end of a conversation between one tall skinny fellow and the young lady who was helping to man the booth and answer questions.

It was clear from what little I caught of their talk that both of them were far beyond the simple ABC's of designing such a program. She knew her business and wasn't leading the guy a stray.

I wondered how much she really knew. So I waited until she was finished and watched her take up a bottle of water downing a gulp of it.

She was about five six in height slender frame but a bit chubby in the belly area, not badly so and I knew it could be possibly only from childbirth. I knew from all I had learned with being Shay's doctor for her pregnancy; that some woman didn't get back the figure they had before.

She had darker skin, hair and eye colouring that spoke of African American descent.

Making sure I was well concealed and that she would not expect me I got up the nerve to ask her a few questions that obviously piqued her interest. Her replies told me that she was very good in this area.

" Listen what is your name?" She finally asked after a few minutes of talk.

 " Don" I replied a little shyly, I knew in my heart I wouldn't have the nerve to talk to her if it wasn't for the connection with computers.

" It is almost time for me to have a break here. Why don't you meet me back here in fifteen minutes and we can go talk. I am one of the best computer programmers in all of New York. I have dealt with a lot of programs that others figure can't be done. It's not often I come to something like this and have someone stump me or give me alternatives I haven't considered as of yet. I'd like to talk a little more with you Don one on one."

I gulped knowing instantly that I ought to decline or beg off of such a meeting. It just wasn't safe to do things like this, but instead of doing that I opened my mouth and pretty much inserted my foot.

" Sure I'd like that. I don't get to talk about this sort of stuff with others who understand it. I'll see you in a few." I said simply in reply.

" Jen there is someone else here who needs to know…"

" Yeah just a second Stacy. I'm looking forward to it Don so far you have been the only one today to provide me with questions that require thought." She turned after giving me a small smile.

Well things just sort of went from there. I did understand her and she understood me. She was the first person I had met outside of April that is, who even seemed to understand what I was saying without me having to put it into a simplified version.

Of course a few weeks after our first meeting and after we'd seen each other often Jen demanded to know why I insisted on hiding from her all the time.

That was when my heart sank, I knew that I either had to come clean and let Jen know about who and what I was or I would have to just leave and never see her again.

" Jennifer, I'm not trying to deceive you or hide from you. I don't think you would be able to accept me for what I am."

" Don if you are horribly disfigured from some accident then okay I can understand you not wanting to reveal your self but I like you Don and I don't think we can go much further if you want to keep up this charade of hiding. Either you put away the coat and hat or forget it Don."

" Disfigured from an accident I suppose that is one way of putting it Jen. How about mutated from an accident?" I shot back.

" Mutated? That bad? From what radioactive…?"

" I am not really human Jen and I am a mutant. It was a strange compound, which did have some radioactive tendencies but other things as well and…" slowly I told her of my early beginnings.

" You are telling me you look like a turtle but think and act like a human?" there was a slight look of disgust on her face and I figured that what ever we had was over.

I nodded. " I would have told you sooner Jen it's just I don't often get the chance to talk with others who understand me." I gave her a pained regretful look " Forgive me for deceiving you. I'll go now."

" No Don, don't wait. Can I see what you really look like?" She asked.

" I don't think that would be wise Jen." I mumbled.

" Don listen I find it hard to believe that you are a turtle all right. It doesn't add up even with every thing you told me about how you came to be."

Finally she convinced me and she was startled and shocked to see me but I sensed that her fear and uncertainty of what I was died quickly. Though her curiosity did not.

Once that hurdle was out of the way we would spend many long hours talking and enjoying each other's company.

For the first time I rejoiced in having a relationship with someone who could relate to my scientific gobbled-gook that my brothers insisted that I spoke of.

I helped her with some programs that even she was having difficulties with but many times she would challenge my thinking too.

So now two years later and our friendship was still quite strong and I was more then ready to introduce her to the family for the first time. I was doing my best to prepare her for the meeting by telling her as much as possible about my family.

I groaned and stood up and stretched turned on the hot water tap on the sink and was rewarded with hot water. My expertise had paid off tonight we could have hot showers.

I decided to take a break and wandered out to where I had installed the phone earlier and dialed Jen's number from memory.

" Hello?" her voice soft and gentle in my ear was enough to make me smile.

" Hi Jen, it's me Don."

" Don I haven't heard from you for about two weeks now."

" Yeah I know and my last call was a rather hurried going be busy for awhile so don't expect to hear from me soon call. At the moment I am tired and overworked and I miss seeing you Jen."

Only now hearing her voice did I realize how much she had become a part of my life in the last two years. Our recent enforced absence wasn't easy for me to deal with.

Jen chuckled a bit " Sounds like we have a great deal in common Don. When can I see you again? I miss you tapping at my window late at night."

" Hopefully in another week or so" I muttered. I was actually hoping that it would be less then that, as I all ready missed her enough but I doubted it. There was too many other priorities that needed tending too before I could permit a visit to her place.

" Well try not to be a complete stranger Don.

At the moment I could use your help I have a program that has me stumped."

I could easily imagine her furrowed brow as she glared at the computer monitor over the problem.

" I know it is probably something real simple that I'm overlooking but for the life of me I can't find it."

I chuckled a bit " I'll see what I can do but if I keep bailing you out you might have to put me on payroll" I teased a little before becoming serious " If I do make it, it won't be until early in the morning like about two or three."

" Fine by me Don just rap on my window, or let yourself in if you want. I hope you do make it." She said.

Jen was aware that I was fully capable of picking locks I had explained about that skill and some other aspects of ninjitsu to her over the last two years.

I sighed as I whispered good-bye to her and hung up the phone.

On my way to return to the many tasks at hand I determined that I didn't care if I got no sleep at all tonight one way or another I was going to visit Jen it had been far too long since I had last seen her.

TBC. – Next chapter Raph.


	2. Shadows of The Night

                                                His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: Some of you readers might have noticed I uploaded first chapter of this twice. Thing is I had problems uploading first time got an error message saying it didn't upload. I waited for about five hours before checking ff.net. I know usually, new stories get posted very quickly in the Just In category but saw nothing of it, due to the error message I figured some thing truly might have gone wrong and my story was now bouncing around in cyberspace and I uploaded the story a second time.

Around eight thirty last night I noticed two up after all and did remove one but it just might take a bit to show. Sorry for any inconvenience or confusion.

This story is mostly Raph's and Sara's story so you will be hearing a lot from Raph. Don fans I can't promise how much you will hear from him but more then normal as his story is sort of a side story in the same time frame. Rama fans you might not get as much Rama as you are used to put trust me she's here and has her own side story. Think of Therefore.

Thanks for all the reviews now on with the tale.

Chapter Two – Shadows in The Night

RAPHAEL:

 I growled in rising irritation as I headed for the streets, not even bothering to slow down as I heard Leo calling after me. Splinter junior could just kiss my ass he had been bugging me about my behaviour ever since I had fallen out of bed at two in the afternoon, now an hour and a half later and he was still riding my back.

Sometimes I had to wonder how Karena put up with Mr. Perfect all the time.

I figured my only recourse to get away from him was to get out because if I stuck around I knew it would come to blows. I could only take so much of Leo.

Yeah we weren't as bad as we had been in our teen years I'll admit that much but once in a while we would still get on each other about somethin' and we'd go after each other pretty hard and fast like we had back then.

I wasn't really in the mood to listen to Leo any longer, and strangely enough I didn't want to kill him, not just yet at any rate but I was sure it was coming so I left.

I entered into the alley and made my way quickly to the fire escape that lead to the beckoning rooftops above.

I didn't have my usual disguise on, which meant mingling in a crowd of humans was out. I was jealous of people and that jealousy easily added fuel to my anger about humans and our whole sorry pathetic lot in life.

All right so we did have a few humans who weren't so bad and we called friends but those people were the exception to the rule and were far different from the sort of people I had to deal with on a nightly basis.

The drug addicts, the rapists, the muggers, the pimps, the users and abusers and the abuses just to name a few of the people that shaped my life and how I saw the world at large.

Even when we were in disguise keeping a low profile as we mingled on the streets in daylight hours I couldn't escape the fact that while I was foolin' the outside world there was no way I could kid myself into believing that I was no different then the general population.

Mingling topside only made me more aware of our differences and the fact that we had to remain no more then shadows. No one notices shadows except for little kids maybe. A shadow isn't heard and even when seen its ignored, it exist as part of life but easy to overlook.

That was all my brothers and I were. Shadows, we creped in shadows, we lived in shadows and used all the shadows around us to our advantage. No one was meant to see us or know about us and we could never hope to rise above being shadows.

When I got in this sort of mood, the kind of mood where I didn't even want to be around any body, Hell I didn't even want to keep my own self company when I was like this, I'd head for the rooftops and work out until I gained some peace of mind.

I didn't go into all that meditation crap; working out or fighting best reached my calming state.

The rooftops gave me perspective it was the only place I could rise above and look down. 

I hated our life of hiding, hated living in the dark damp underground of the sewers, and hated our lives and our very existence.

Freak of nature, accident, green-skinned monster from the sewers call us what you will I've heard it all more times then I care to and in the end it was all the same.

My brothers might be able to cope and live with that kind of life style but I longed for something more and better. I doubted I could ever really be happy with my lot in life when I saw my brothers as only a reflection of my own isolation and torment.

No I didn't have any say in my life and if I could I would change a whole bunch of stuff that kept us all down beneath the streets forever looking in on and up at society at large.

I admit that I had a problem with my anger I wasn't going deny it. I had a lot of anger and an attitude problem and I was proud of it!

What I wasn't proud of though was sometimes how my world seemed to vanish in a haze of red. I couldn't control my anger. In my younger days I'd be just about willin' to kill even in a sparring match.

Yeah my life was pathetic, senseless and had very little direction or hope of it ever getting better cause when you got down to the facts of my life I knew that this was all that I could ever hope to get out of my life.

Ain't that a cheery thought? That you are stuck trapped in a useless existence with no way out and no way to make it better and the best that you can hope for is death by battle?

I guess if I had one ray of hope in life it was my niece Ramiela, that kid would end up fearing little and have an air around her of getting into some sort of trouble, I could tell that all ready just from the way she acted now.

Mike was kind of lucky to have Ramiela and it was almost impossible to ignore her. One couldn't ignore Ramiela because she wouldn't let ya. 

I cared about my whole family, not that I let it show all that much, it would ruin my rep for one thing. But Ramiela was somethin' else again. She was that bright shining ray of light in an otherwise dreary world. If I spent more time around home now then I ever did before it was due to her.

Yeah I know when she was born I vowed to have nothing to do with her. Screaming stinking good for nothing baby!

But Ramiela hadn't realized it was my intention to ignore her, she would crawl after me. My name was one of her first words. And she was the only one I would let call me Raphie.

Yeah the little rug rat grew on me all right and she kept doing it too. I don't know quite how she did it where it all happened or when but happen it did. For years now I had felt honoured that it was me that she came to for things she couldn't or wouldn't tell her dad. I was her best friend up to the time she met Jessie and I was rather surprised she had been able to keep that from me. Considering how she told me all kinds of stuff about every thing else between wrestling, and roughhousing with me or convincing me to play some ball with her.

I relaxed as darkness settled down and around me night was moving in, there was a cool breeze blowing and it refreshed me a bit. I hadn't realized it had been getting so late, been far too busy jumping rooftops and doing katas to pay attention to the passing of time.

Pretty soon now I ought to head for home and get a bite to eat. I was feeling hungry but for a moment I just wanted to look around me at the city life below before returning home.

I never liked returning to the sewers.

Finally though I decided that I best go.

I started to head towards home keeping to the rooftops as much as I could on the way that way I wouldn't have to go down until the last moment.

I paused on the way down the fire escape as a car pulled into the alley, I froze and ducked back into the shadows it wasn't quite dark enough yet to totally feel safe where I was.

Something didn't feel right about this and I stayed where I was watching and waiting, hoping not to be seen in the growing darkness and wondering if my instincts were right on the fact that something was going down.

If so I was quite willing to break up the party. 

I noticed one person get out of the car making his way to the trunk he unlocked it and took out something tossing it to one side.

I knew that wasn't garbage he was littering the alley way with, no this was really wrong and I was already moving fast to stop what ever was going on. Watching and waiting was getting me nowhere. That plus the fact I was never that big on being patient anyways.

Even as I made me move the one guy dived for the open car door and the car was soon screeching out of the back alley and onto the street.

I hit the alley a second or two too late which, did nothing to improve my overall good mood. I didn't normally misjudge my timing like that. I quickly scanned the alley trying to figure out what had been so ruthlessly tossed away.

Then I saw her. She had to have been the garbage they disposed of and I instantly felt my blood boil at the condition she was in.

She was a small woman about four five four six in height not much more then that, a mass of red hair, her body covered in cuts and bruises blood running all over from numerous knife wounds, she was unconscious and what little clothing she had on left little to the imagination and was also ripped apart and bloodied.

Wouldn't you know it? Just my luck the nearest hospital was too far away for help and making an emergency phone call wouldn't be much better.

The best bet for her was to take her on back home with me and get Don to patch up the worst of her wounds then if necessary one of us could get her to the hospital for further treatment later on.

I knew the low lifes who had left her here hadn't meant for her to survive this attack they wanted her dead. If that were the case, then if she survived she would continue to be in danger.

I narrowed my eyes; I didn't know what she had done that they felt it was necessary to treat her in this fashion. 

What I did know though is if there one lesson I had taken to heart it was Splinter's rule that woman and children should never be hurt, with the only exception being unless a woman tried to hurt us first and then we were to use only what force was necessary to stop them. People who hurt woman and children could get me going faster then any other type of scum alive.

Those bastards might think they got away with the attack on her and they might have even gained some pleasure in doing it too. How ever my pleasure was going to come when I caught up to them and made them pay for their attack on her.

I was going to see to that one way or another but first I better make sure that their plans to kill her were ruined.

TBC


	3. So right, So Wrong

                                         His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Three – So Right, So Wrong

RAPHAEL:

I carried her to the lair as fast as I could get her there, which at top speed meant I arrived at home, not even five minutes after I found her.

I didn't bother freeing a hand to open the door I just booted it open with my foot. Hey it opened so why get fussy over how to do it?

" Donny!" I yelled sending him a silent message to get his shell in high gear.

" Uncle Raphael" the delighted squeal from Rama and her headlong charge towards me wasn't a great idea and there was only one way I knew of to stop it.

" Ramiela Hold it there! Stop!" I barked at her in a hard tone.

She stopped and gave me a puzzled look as Mike quickly took her by the hand and herded her away he didn't want Rama seeing the sight of the woman in my arms, considering the mess she was in I couldn't say I blamed him.

I meanwhile headed straight for the infirmary. Due to how often we needed to patch ourselves up after battle, the infirmary was always the first place organized after any move and who ever she was, she would have the dubious honour of being our first patient in our new home.

Don and Leo came in to take care of cleaning and patching her up while I went to clean the blood off of myself. Last thing I needed was to get some disease from it. 

I didn't know if we were susceptible to things like aids and that kind of crap but I wasn't taking my chances any more then I had to that is.

Then after a shower I went and grabbed a bite to eat and drink.

Ramiela came in while I was eating my sandwich.

" Uncle Raphael wheres you goes all day?" She inquired.

She had a funny way of talking that I dubbed Rama speech. She knew how to talk properly and had a big vocabulary for a kid her age but she insisted on being herself and so she added the letter s in places it didn't need to be and silly things like that.

" Out topside" I muttered a reply around a mouthful of food.

" The lady gonna be our guest?"

" Maybe for a bit" I said and watched her give a knowing nod.

" You gots to help me practice Uncle Raphael" she declared.

" I do, do I? Says who?" I demanded with a bit of a sneer.

" Please Uncle Raphael. I wants to spins the sais like you. But I cant's get it" she sniffed a bit giving me her best puppy dog face, the one with the big sad eyes practically brimming with tears, the trembling bottom lip. The whole works she had learned her father's tricks quite well.

I always found that look hard to resist when Mike pulled it on me as kids, never mind trying to ignore Rama when she pulled it on me.

I reached out mussing her short dark hair and grinned " If I say no, what are you gonna do about it?" I demanded.

Now probably any other kid who heard me saying that would burst into tears, not her no way.

She put her hands on the side of her shell and her face scrunched up and turned a bit dark " I gonna ninja kick ya!"

I tried to keep from laughing at her. Her expression alone was priceless.

" That I got to see meet me in the dojo kid and bring your sais."

A big smile crossed her face and she hugged me " Thank you Uncle Raphael."

According to a promise Leo made to Rama a few years back it was up to me to teach her how to use the sais. Leo could have taught her the sai as easily as I could, we all could use any weapon it's just we preferred our specialties. Rama had promised to respect weapons and leave my sais alone in exchange for me teaching her when Leo felt she was ready for that part of her training.

Now normally I just might have pointed out that I had nothing to do with that bargain so it wasn't up to me to uphold it, I had done things like that from time to time just because I didn't care for Leo deciding on how I was going live my life.

However I liked Rama and I got immense pleasure in the fact that she had taken such an interest in my specialty so I willingly went along with the deal voicing no complaints. That alone probably shocked Leo all to hell.

By the time I entered the dojo Rama was all ready there spinning her sais, or trying to at any rate. The spin move was one she had a great deal of problems with. She often complained that her extra fingers got in the way.

The poor kid really did have a big problem with having five fingers, and to some extent she could have been right about those extra digits causing her problems. She was used to watching me, and she learned a great deal from observation and necessity alone. But it was quite obvious that her brain hadn't been able to connect what I did with my sai, into the moves for her extra fingers.

As I watched her trying it again her sai slipped and fell to the mat she heaved a sigh and gave it a forlorn look.

" Am I ever gonna spin the sais like you Uncle Raphael?"

" Sure you will Ramiela I keep telling you that it took a long time for me to learn that move. You just have to take your time go slow, watch your finger placements and you will get it I promise. We'll work on the spin later.

Let's see you do your kata," I decided skipping the preliminary bow.

" Okay" Ramiela agreed as she bowed I gave her a slight bow in return and watched her perform. Correcting her here or there but for the most part she had it down pat.

When she was done her katas I got down on my knees to be more on level with her and got her practicing her blocks and attacks with the sai. It wasn't really sparring as I couldn't move around much on my knees but if I stood up it would be harder for her to practice these moves.

This was the closest thing I could do to get her sparring and practicing the techniques she would use in battle. It did what it had to do it honed her skills with the sais and I was able to see where she made mistakes and correct her on it.

Only after that was done did I get her to practice the difficult spin move getting her to go slow and watch her fingers carefully while encouraging her.

" All right good enough job for tonight Rama" I declared.

" Ramiela!" she screamed at me stomping her foot and glaring hard at me.

" Come on we are friends right? So why can't I call you Rama?"

" We friends Uncle Raphael but you says Ramiela not Rama" she insisted firmly.

" Why?" I demanded.

" Coz I say so. You call me Ramiela," she confirmed not budging one bit on that count. She could be very stubborn about some things.

" Your dad and Karena get to call you Rama" I pointed out.

" Daddy call me Ramiela means I in big trouble" she said very seriously.

I chuckled a bit at that, partly over what she said and partly due to her expression.

" Jessie calls you Rama and he is your friend," I said trying one more time.

" Jessie's gots lots of problems with talking Uncle Raphael, and you knows that. You call me Ramiela."

" And what if I don't?" I growled.

She smiled and leaped at me full force hurling her body right at me. I purposely fell back on to the mats taking her with me as we began to wrestle and play fight with one another.

Over the years I had taught her some great holds and even though I could break out of them with ease I often let her think that she was getting the better of me.

Mike came into the dojo and shot me a dirty look " Raph why can't you just stick to a lesson instead of getting her all hyped up before bedtime?"

" We havin fun daddy" Rama declared as she worked at trying to pin me to the mats. Poor kid hadn't realized that she wasn't going be able to do it for one I was more ninja and two she didn't have enough weight or strength to hold me down. Didn't stop her from trying to do it though.

" I see that Rama" Mike acknowledged " But it is time to get ready for bed now. So say good night to Uncle Raph and you can play with him some more in the morning." Mike threw me a wicked grin " I'll let you wrestle with him at five in the morning."

I knew it was Mike saying I'd have an early wake up call. " Try it!" I hissed.

" I nots tired daddy cant's I play few more minutes" Rama begged turning her puppy dog face on him.

" Yeah dad let her play a few more minutes what will it hurt?" I tried to get Mike to ease up.

" Raph I could let her play a few more minutes and when those are up she will want a few minutes more. Then I have to calm her down, get her into bed and keep her there until morning. Tell me how soon do you want your Rama alarm to go off in the morning?" he smirked my way. " Its late enough as is Raph."

" But daddy" Rama whimpered.

" Rama don't you push your luck" Mike warned sharply.

One thing for sure my goof off easy going partying fool of a brother had learned a great deal since becoming a dad. He could and did still play the fool and all around clown but there was no denying he was now more responsible then in his early teens before Rama arrived. I could tell just by the way he was standing that he wasn't going to cave into her.

" Your dad is right Rama, Sides that I gotta go check on our guest." I told her.

" Okay good night Uncle Raphael. Loves you" she gave in and turned to give me a hug and kiss good night.

" Can you read some Hobbits to me daddy?"

" One chapter if you hurry up ninja quick and get your teeth brushed and things like that and are in bed soon."

Ramiela squealed and took off running in her haste to obey.

" Rama no running in the lair" Mike snapped.

" Cept on playground" her voice came echoing back to us.

Mike sighed and shook his head before heading towards her bedroom for the nightly ritual of reading and tucking in.

Mike had always claimed the night ritual with Rama was his favourite I figured it was because once the kid in bed Mike was finally free to relax and do what he wanted.

I headed towards the infirmary and was a little surprised to see Leo still there talking to Don but the two fell silent as I entered.

I had the feeling Leo was ready to accuse me for bringing some one into our home and endangering all of our lives, the usual Leo lecture and I crossed my arms over my plastron staring hard at him.

" She going be all right?"

Don nodded " She should be for the most part. She has been stitched and bandaged up. Her wounds treated so there will be little risk of infection. She'll live." Was his simple verdict.

" Raph for how badly she was hurt we need to know if you are aware of the situation that got her into this condition. Do you know if her attack was random or intentional?" Leo finally asked calmly looking at me straight on.

I grunted a bit non committed at first then spoke " I'm not sure could be either or Leo. My instincts say that it was intentional but from what I saw of the guys who dropped her off in the alley it is quite possible it was random as well."

Leo nodded as he absorbed this information I knew he was trying to figure out what our next move with her would be. 

" Going by what little was left of her clothing I'd say she was a lady of the night" he stated being as diplomatic as ever in his wording.

" What you trying to say Leo, that she was maybe asking for it? She deserved to be treated that way perhaps due to her dress?" I growled at him.

" Raph come on no matter how any one dresses isn't an invitation to be hurt no matter, what some people might think. However you know as well as I do that woman in such jobs, do run certain risks with that type of work. Hookers have very high risks jobs. They can be killed by a client and no one cares because it is just one less to deal with. Never mind the disease and the drugs and what have you that they use to destroy their bodies and minds. It isn't an easy life and most of them know it too." Leo paused and took a breath, " besides you know we don't judge people by what they do to get by in life. It isn't our way."

Trust the perfect son to bring that up and it was all true so I couldn't rightly deny it so I settled for glaring at Leo again.

" We have saved her life tonight, now we could take her to the hospital if this was a random attack or she is a lady of the night then she knows the risks and a hospital would be the best place for her. If it was intentional who ever did it might come back to try again if and when they realize she is still alive." Leo explained patiently " What we are going have to do is wait for her to wake up so we can figure out the whole story. Then we can know what to do."

Leo rose slowly " As it stands we still have an obligation to her. It isn't right to save her life just so it can be thrown away later."

I sneered at Leo's retreating back I knew that we would be obligated to her, to some extent when I brought her home but I hadn't seen how I had much choice in the matter.

" What was I supposed to do Leo leave her with the rest of the garbage?" I barked at him. " How come you can do it but when I do it I get crap Leo?"

Leo turned and gave me a cold haughty stare " I don't endanger our lives the way you continue to Raphael."

I sneered at him with distain " Don't pull that shit with me Leo we both know that you aren't as perfect as you make yourself out to be."

Leo didn't answer he just left. I glanced over to see Don who hurriedly busied himself with something else knowing that it was probably better not to say any thing to me at this moment.

TBC


	4. Relationships

                                          His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Four – Relationships

DONATELLO:

 A lot of the time when Raph and Leo got fighting or arguing about some point or another it was all too easy for me to see things from both points of view, I supposed I could easily jump in and try playing mediator to them and try to bring peace to the family but somehow I had a feeling that it wouldn't help much.

Both of them could be very stubborn almost as stubborn and difficult as the proverbial mule, both were quite sure in their own minds that they were right and the other was wrong, both found it hard to give in to the other and both could raise valid points to back up their thinking.

In this instance, I knew for a fact, that Raph really didn't have much of a choice in bringing her home. Her injuries required immediate care and Raph had done only what was necessary to insure she would live. 

I could try to point this out to Leo later on, usually he would listen to me but at the moment Leo was under a great deal of stress with his concerns of what Melody might do to hurt us in the aftermath of that fateful day.

Melody had only come looking for her son and his strange friend Rama. I don't think she intended to find us. Rama had little knowledge of our old enemies the Foot until recently and when Jessie and she were attacked in the sewers, Rama managed to escape but Jessie had been taken captive.

Sure we went after him and returned him to his mother but she didn't seem very grateful for it. She hated being kept here while we permitted Rama and Jessie one final chance to play together, finally that hatred exploded with Ramiela becoming upset that she was a freaking animal, and Raph turning violent on Melody.

I had to hand it to Raph he didn't hurt her but he did rant and rage right in her face.

That was what had lead up to our move and we still weren't too sure just yet what Melody planned on doing with her knowledge of the highly dangerous animals who lived in the sewers and had endangered her son's life. 

Melody seemed to be just the right sort of vindictive person to cause us all a whole bunch of hassles and problems that we didn't need at the moment.

Leo was aware of all of that and I supposed he saw this woman as yet another potential threat to us. Leo saw every human as a potential threat to his family until he was sure that they meant no real harm, so here he was with a complete stranger who might cause his entire family a load of grief and we had Melody who was a loaded gun so to speak.

However like it or not we had to deal with the fact that Melody was aware of our existence and could still cause us all sorts of trouble due to the information she had on us, and we now had to deal with the new guest that Raph had brought home.

Trying to point out to Raph that Leo was only voicing his own uncertainties surrounding this whole situation wouldn't help matters for then Raph would probably feel that I was choosing sides against him.

The best thing to do at times like this was just to keep my beak out of it.

That night after everyone else was asleep I slipped out of the lair to visit with Jen. I climbed up to her apartment and tapped on her bedroom window, while I could let myself in and had her permission to do so, I didn't want to just sneak in and leave. I mean I had been waiting and anticipating seeing her all day.

Jen woke slowly to my insistent tapping she blinked for a moment and yawned reaching for her robe before coming to let me in.

Since it was late in the evening I hadn't bothered wearing my disguise Jen was by now quite used to my normal appearance.

" You're earlier then I expected it is only a little past one," she murmured sleepily as she wrapped her arms around me.

" I decided I had enough of work for the time being and that I have more then earned a chance to visit with you for a change" I replied as I gave her a small kiss.

" Fine skip work for now but will you check out that program tonight for me?"

" That Jen will be a change of pace from what I have been doing. It might even require me to think" I stated, " something the mundane chores and things at home haven't done for me recently."

" Well we must stimulate it or it will rot and then when you need it where will you be? Let's talk first it seems ages since I saw you last Don. Do you want something to drink?" She inquired.

" Coffee."

Jen gave a little shake of her head " Are you planning on being up all night Don?"

" I'm going to be whether I plan on it or not so it really doesn't matter Jen," I said simply.

Jen entered her kitchen and began to make coffee for the two of us as I sat down at her small table.

Jen turned to look at me " You work too hard Don and that isn't good for one so young" her advice was given with just a hint of sorrow and regret in her tone as if she knew full well what she spoke of.

" Look whose talking" I chided gently " I happen to know you are pretty devouted to your work as well and you're only a few years older then I am."

" Yes, but I happen to know that it isn't very intelligent to disregard everything else in your life for work alone. Know how I got to be one of the best in the business? I did that exact same thing. I turned my back on friends and just worked for about eighteen hour days." She started to say then she stopped as if testing things before saying too much more.

I sensed that there was a great deal to the events that she wasn't telling me but I didn't want to poke or pry I would much rather give her time, and let her tell me what she wanted to.

" It just isn't healthy Don" Jen finished quickly.

I could almost hear the mental door shutting inside her somewhere as if she had gone far as she dared with the subject for one night.

I reflected for a moment on what I did know about Jen.

I knew her parents lived in Oregon and she talked with them now and again. She used to live there too until something happened that made her just want to leave start fresh, where as she had put it the memories wouldn't hurt so much.

She had been an only child and I knew she didn't have a great many friends either in or out of the workplace. 

Jen worked from home allowing her services as a top notch computer programmer to go to whichever company or group that might need her and provide an interesting challenge for her.

In spite of my determination to not pry I sensed that something was disturbing her too much and I glanced up at her with concern on my face.

" What is the matter Jen?"

" I…I'm sorry Don. It was just a dream I had before you came" Jen apologized but I had a feeling she wasn't being fully truthful but I refused to press any further.

" So tell me how did the move go for you and your family?" She asked briskly purposely trying to steer the subject away from whatever was bothering her, as she sat a large mug of coffee down in front of me.

" Well our new place is still situated in the scenic sewers but we have a bigger place now. Lots better then before and more rooms too for when Leo's kids grow up or if Karena and Leo decide on having more, which I'm sure, they will

Once I get all the necessities up and running I can then organize my lab space a bit more. Right now I have no idea where anything is in my area other then my bed and computer."

Jen chuckled a bit " Sounds like you have your priorities straight then Don."

I gave her a sour look for that comment.

" Just see if I help you again when this is the thanks I get" I gave a mock growl.

Jen just smiled at me " So when do I get to meet your family Don?"

" I don't know Jen. Leo is all ready near the end of his rope with things as they are and I don't think he would be too amused to learn that another human has found out about us."

" Don I have known about you for a couple of years now" Jen pointed out simply.

" Yeah I know that Jennifer but I just don't think the timing is right at the moment" I tried to explain.

Jen gave a slow knowing nod and arched her eyebrows at me " Are you sure you are not just procrastinating?"

" I might be and do many things Jen but I am not known for delaying things…."

" Except for this Don" Jen cut in.

I gave a frustrated sigh and shook my head " I have told you Jennifer our situation is very delicate. We have to be very careful about people who know about us.

Sure there are a few street bums, drug addicts, and homeless who know about us but who would believe them their reputation isn't worth anything. They tell a tale of giant walking talking turtles and the common person is just going shrug it off." I grinned a bit at the truth of those words, no one of importance would ever listen to stories by those down and out on their luck.

" It is other people in society who might do us harm and we have to be careful of. We just can't afford to take those sort of risks."

" Ever stop to think that humans in general aren't as bad as you think that they might accept you Don?"

" Sure it is a part of the dream we all hope will be one day. Then we watch the news. There might possibly be some people who will accept us right away. Others will want to lock us up and study us. Then there is the third group the ones who allow their fear and prejudice guide them and rule them."  
I sipped at my coffee " That third group is the one that really worries and scares me. How do you fight against fear and prejudice? Those people will find it very difficult to look beyond and accept us as any thing other then a threat to them and their way of life."

I looked up into Jen's dark eyes and saw a glimmer of understanding in them.

" I promise you Jen when the time is right I will take you down and introduce you to my family. Now with Leo all worried is NOT the right time I assure you."

Jen gave a small smile and she reached out to take my hand in hers giving it a light squeeze " I'm sorry Don. It is your call to make. It's just you have told me so much about them I would really like to meet them. I do trust you though."

I smiled in return and reached out with my free hand to caress her face feeling the soft skin of her rounded cheek under my thick calloused fingers.

I noted the look of my green skin against her black skin and chuckled a bit.

" What?" Jen asked.

" Oh I was just thinking what some people might have to say about our inter-racial relationship."

Jen laughed at that remark. I liked her laugh it was a light easy going laugh " Oh yeah I know what you mean. Honey you can't date him he's green and thick shelled to boot."

I almost ended up chocking on the last mouthful of coffee as Jen came out with that comment. I did end up coughing and sputtering for a short time after it.

Though I could well see the humour in her little jibe.

I stood up and walked over to her chair draping an arm around her shoulder " So should we check out this program of yours."

Jen looked up a smirk on her face " Ooh, Don you want to see my software do you?" she purred.

I ducked my head starting to blush. Jen liked to embarrass me from time to time. This was obviously one of those times.

She winked at me as she stood up " How bout your hard drive Donny?"

" Jen! Cut it out will you," I grumbled wanting to duck into my shell.

Jen chuckled lightly " You know you are real cute when you get embarrassed Don. But I better stop teasing before you decide I can solve the problem on my own."

I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tight " I should just leave and let you figure it out on your own would serve you right. But I have missed you so much the last few weeks as is Jen." I whispered in her ear.

Jen wrapped her arms about my neck and gave me a long deep kiss making me easily forget about her making me feel so sheepish moments before.

It was amazing really, what Jen could do to the calm, rational, and logical being that I was normally and I couldn't deny that I loved how she made me feel all over.

TBC


	5. Sara

                                              His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Five – Sara

RAPHAEL:

   I watched our guest from the shadows, judging from the way she was acting I figured she'd be coming awake pretty soon. I didn't want to startle her too much when she did open her eyes but I knew sooner or later she'd scream or freak out when she did catch sight of me. Most of our guest, unless they were far too stoned on drugs, reacted in a pretty typical manner one of screaming, fainting or call us ' some kind of freak' or anything along that general line.

Trust me such reactions did little to make you feel good about yourself and who you were but we had to let our guest get used to who we were and put up with all their shock and out right disgust at us. Luckily for the most part they did get over it. It was just one of those things that took some getting used to.

She woke up and I could see she was looking around as if trying to figure out exactly where she was. She was clearly a little nervous but I didn't sense any fear from her at the moment.

" It's all right we're not going hurt ya."

Her head turned towards the direction of my voice and I could see her trying to figure out who was talking to her.

" Who are you?"

" My name is Raphael and you?"

" Sara Townsend. How long have I been here?" She demanded still not showing any fear.

" You have been here about a day and you're going need a couple more fore you are fully up to goin' places."

" Like hell!" she snapped suddenly.

" Look you have been hurt and you need time to recuperate" I started to explain.

" I don't give a damn okay? I have things I need to do" Sara barked at me she let out a large frustrated breath of air. Then in a bit of a testy tone she said, " Look its not that I don't appreciate you helping me out and I assume that is what this is ALL about. But I also realize this isn't a hospital by a long shot so you might be some wacko keeping me trapped to fulfill your own perverted fantasies."

" Sorry I'm not the type to keep people hostage. There wasn't a lot of time to get you to the hospital but my brother knows quite a bit of stuff and he got you back this far. However you still aren't fully recovered from your attack." I was putting it simply I didn't have much of a bedside manner.

" I think I can care for myself from here I am in training to be a nurse," Sara's tone was sharp and biting " I could use a smoke" she grumbled.

A nurse? Her? Now who would have thunk that? Not me, Leo sure as hell hadn't considered it either.

" You are a nurse and you smoke?" I asked skeptically.

" I'm cutting back slowly. Gone from two packs a day to about five a day." She boasted.

" You know kinda funny I took ya for a streetwalker" I admitted.

" I'm that too it's my temporary night job so to speak. It is how I pay for all my schooling and bills.  I hit internship in a few more months then I can drop the prostitute bit. I only started to be a hooker to make ends meet it wasn't meant to be my lifestyle" Sara stated with a haughty air about her.

This girl had attitude.

I noted she wasn't really complaining though she was just stating the facts of her life.

" Haven't you tried working a regular job?" I wondered out of curiosity alone.

" It doesn't get you much after taxes, and all I was working two part time jobs sometimes three and I was still falling in debt, couldn't get any loans and worst of all my schooling was suffering" Sara began, she paused and glared into the shadows.

" Listen if you are going be talking to me the least you can do is come out of the shadows and let me see you face to face" she demanded suddenly.

I shrugged " You won't like what you see I'm not normal."

" Name me someone who is" she shot back, " besides I've seen a lot of things in my time. I'm not worried."

I could detect the challenge in her tone. Any one who knows me knows I don't walk away from many challenges. I smiled she might not be worried yet; we'll see how she felt after she saw me.

I stepped out of the shadows and I saw her eyes grow wide in surprise but that was it no screaming, no theatrics, not a hint of revulsion or disgust which was pretty good considering I hadn't bothered to prepare her for what she'd be seeing.

Just a bit of a surprise was, all that registered and all that I was able to pick up from her.

" So Raphael you always look like that?" she inquired drolly.

I grinned a bit then told her of how we came to be large walking talking turtles and she listened carefully and in complete silence.

" So any way that is my life such as it is. What's your story Sara?"

" My parents were killed by a drunk driver, he was speeding and ran up onto the sidewalk where they were walking. I was an only child and about ten years old at the time. There was, no other relatives so I got placed in foster care.

I was shifted around from place to place. I had a lot of problems in school after that though before I had been a straight A student." She paused for a moment.

I went and got her a glass of water and she took it from me with a bit of a smile taking a sip.

" When I came of age to leave foster care at eighteen I really had no place to go. Kind of woke me up that here I was in the real world and I had to do something with myself, and my life.

I went back and got my GED and furthered my education with night school and the like while working minimum wage jobs during the day.  
I decided since I wanted to help people and blood and guts and crap like that don't make me squeamish being a nurse just seemed the most practical job for me."

I had to wonder about that from what I had seen of her so far her beside manner was probably no better then mine was.

" However once I got into nursing school it got difficult to make ends meet. No matter what I tried cutting back on or how hard I worked I just seemed to fall further behind. I didn't have a scholarship and couldn't get a loan.

I was going deeper into debt and no amount of minimum wage work was enough."

" So you went to the streets where you could earn big money in straight cash under the table." I summarized for her. " Your only choice being, sell drugs or your body."

" Yeah. That was about it. I opted to sell my body because I'd still have some control you know. I don't use drugs and I don't think I could peddle them. 

It at least took care of my financial situation and gave me something extra besides.

I also get to set my own hours; sometimes all I have to do is turn one or two tricks a night. I'm freelance after all."

Freelance meaning no pimp she had to pay a percentage of her earnings to. Being freelance came with it's own hassles girls who worked for pimps didn't care for freelancers taking their johns. Pimps figured freelancers stole from them and their girls and would cause all sorts of hassles and fights to keep freelancers out of their specific territory on the streets.

Still there were benefits to being free. A freelancer could decide who they would do and what they were willing to do and the price for it. Girls who worked for Pimps were not allowed to say no to anyone for anything and except if there was a set price for a certain service to be rendered.

I knew all of that and didn't have to ask. Let's face it I work the streets in my own way. When you patrol the streets you get to know the rhythm and people who worked the streets the gangs, the drug sellers, the pimps and their girls.

" Ain't it kinda risky?" I asked.

" The whole job is risky and dangerous. That is why before I even started turning tricks and trying to establish a place on the streets I took some self defense courses. It put me in the hole a little further but…"

I arched my eye ridges at the last comment, sure most hookers knew how to street fight, the pull the hair scratch the face kind of fighting but not real fighting.

My mind was racing as I tried to figure out Sara there was a lot more to her then what showed at first.

She had a plan for her life she was working hard to get the career she wanted and obviously didn't care to end up being deep in debt or owing for a better part of her life. Working the streets was just away of meeting the goals she had set for herself.

Sure it might not have been the best choice she could make, but it was her choice to make and she obviously had tried regular work.

Schooling took a lot of time and was a big expense in and of itself you had to have the right kind of funds to achieve higher education and unfortunately too many people who might do well in such areas never go beyond the basic schooling because of money problems.

Then there was the other cost of living to consider rent on an apartment, heat, light, groceries and transportation to and from places. I could easily see how such things could overwhelm and defeat many people in a similar situation.

Turning tricks was good money and I had a feeling that Sara was picky about her clients after all a girl who took self defense courses had to know enough to listen to inner alarms.

I sat down on a stool by the bed " So uh, tell me somethin' why donchya? Who hurt you and why?"

" I'm pretty sure the people who roughed me up are connected to Red Dago." She said.

Red Dago was a street name for one of the big pimps in the city. My brothers and I had, had run ins with him from time to time. He had a lot of girls who worked for him he also ran a bit of a black market deal and drugs. 

" Red's got it out for me cause I turned him in. I'm the only one on the streets either brave or stupid enough to go against his latest stunt. Maybe because I know I'll be out of the business soon. But if Red gets away with it other pimps will start." Sara explained.

" So what is Red up to NOW?"

" He is getting a hold of the young runaways. Hooking them on drugs and then making them work for their fix. I'm talking kids younger then fifteen here. He wants to sell babies to the John's who get their jollies from little girls." Sara's tone was thick with revulsion and hatred.

" I don't give a damn about girls old enough to make that choice of life for themselves okay eighteen year olds might be fine, that is one thing but you don't give in to pedophiles. He is catering to their twisted desires and fantasies." She snapped.

I felt my blood boil at the very thought. If I saw Red he was going be in large trouble from me. 

" I'll kill him myself," I growled.

" No you WON'T" Sara flared sharply, " An example has to be made of Red it has to go through legal and proper channels so the other pimps can see…"

" I can make a great example of him," I promised through gritted teeth.

" No. It has to be a legal example," Sara stated quickly.

I didn't like that idea the law often moved too slow and too often gave light sentences but I figured this was her fight and if she wanted it that way then I guess she had the right to decide on Raphael justice or court justice.

" If you are willin' to testify against Red why aren't the police protecting you?"

 " They were going to. I could go to school but I couldn't work and the state isn't about to pay my bills in the interim. They sure as heck weren't going protect me while I was turning tricks. Besides my clients might think it was some kind of set up." Sara pointed out logically. " Once I get my certificate I want it free and clear. I have worked long and hard for all of this."

I sighed suddenly feeling edgy and knowing that I'd probably have to work off some energy soon. " Bet you had a hard time getting the cops to listen to you." I muttered.

" Yeah well I gave them proof, it wasn't easy to get but they had to accept what I gave them and now they are interested in prosecuting. He is in jail awaiting trial but that hasn't stopped him from arranging a hit on me."

I scowled someone like Red could easily arrange such a thing and if Sara was silenced would the state have enough to put Red away for a long time. No her witnessing was a dangerous thing for Red. He knew it and that was why he wanted to be rid of her.

Meanwhile his girls were probably working for a secondary person in Red's outfit.

Sure some people might not put a lot of weight in the words of a prostitute but add what ever Sara had to say to the evidence on hand and it could be all that was needed, that plus the fact that Sara wasn't looking at prostitution as a way of life.

Sara seemed to be ready willing and able to help finger Red and throw the book at him. The police either couldn't or wouldn't do any thing to protect her and what little they were willing to do for Sara she wasn't about to agree to.

Sara was stubborn and determined and I knew one way or another that she was going to be trouble for us. 

After all we would have to see to it that she lived to testify against Red.

My senses told me that the problems and troubles Sara was going be causing us had nothing whatsoever to do with the sort of trouble Leo was worried about.

TBC


	6. Take a Break

                                                 His One True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Six – Take A Break

RAPHAEL:

  After my talk with Sara I went to fill Leo in on what I had learned.

" Every time I think that Red Dago can't get any lower, he manages to find a way to sink to newer levels of disgrace" Leo murmured giving a sad slow shake of his head.

" You realize Leo we are going have to keep an eye on Sara most the time to insure that Red's friends don't find out she is still alive and try to silence her once and for all?" I said though I was pretty sure Leo was well aware of that fact and that I was only stating the obvious.

" Yes. She is also going have to let the police know that she was attacked. Hopefully she can do so while keeping us out of it" Leo declared.

I grinned " That is just it Leo I don't think she is all that concerned about us. I'd say she is damned near indifferent to us, and what we do okay? Her priorities seem to be her schooling and keeping herself out of debt for the next five years or so after she finishes her schooling to be a nurse." 

Leo sighed " Strange who would think that a lady of the night would be interested in becoming a nurse? Or that a future nurse would put themselves at the sort of risks and dangers that come with being a lady of the night" he spoke in a reflective manner.

" Oh I don't know being a nurse you can open yourself to almost as many risks if you're not careful. You can still catch Aids or hepatitis from patients as easily as from clients. Besides I kinda get the feeling from her that she wouldn't endanger her own life to too much of an extent if you get my meanin'." I shrugged " I got the feeling the only reason she started hooking was because she didn't like being in debt and was finding it far too difficult to pay for all the necessities and school funds on top of it. I think if she had the choice of having a regular job that would see her through her training without causing her too many difficulties or problems along the way she would have gone for it." I defended Sara's choice.

Leo glanced at me " Who are we to judge people and the choices that they make in their life. I can't say that I am all that proud of some of the choices I have been forced to make in my own life. However they were choices that needed to be made and seemed to be the best ones to use at that time" Leo commented almost wistfully.

For once he was acting more like just like regular Leo instead of his great leader role or second in command role to Splinter, which I couldn't handle much of. When Leo acted just like the rest of us he was almost easy to get along with.

Leo gave me a little smile " She does seem to have her heart in the right place at any rate if she doesn't see it as a continued lifestyle for herself. Though I have to admit that I'm not looking forward to watching her during her night's work."

I gave Leo a wicked grin " I don't know Leo maybe she could give you a few pointers to try with Karena in the bedroom ya know?" I drawled in a teasing fashion.

Leo just shot me one of his icy glared stares that said clearly he wasn't amused.

" Sides Leo it isn't like we have to be peeping toms and watch all the action we just have to be nearby in case the wrong kind of action decides to happen around her. I doubt her clients would appreciate the fact they are being watched but you know as well as I do that we can watch over her without being seen."

Leo snorted a bit contemptuously, I thought, at my casual remark " Are you kidding some of those girls aren't fussy where they do their clients. Somewhere in the park or back alley any place where some one isn't likely to disturb them works well enough." Leo reminded me.

" Sara is different Leo, you'd know that if you talked to her. She isn't in the business for her pimp or as a way of obtaining her next fix. She is too smart for that. I think I'm right when I say that she has more class then your average prostitute does." I insisted, " Look she is freelance Leo and I get the impression that she is fussy about who she takes on as a client."

" She does use protection I hope?" Leo's tone was slightly skeptical as if he figured that was expecting a bit too much even from a freelancer.

" She told me she has had her hepatitis B vaccine, and that her clients have to use latex condoms and she uses a top spermicide as well with every client she takes.

I'd say that she has taken all the precautions she can to protect herself from Aids and other forms of STD's."

Leo nodded silently " Maybe Karena and I ought to put off our trip to the farm there is just too much going on." 

I scowled at his words.

Before we had moved Leo had promised Karena that the two of them would take off for a week alone to the farm and they would go sometime after we had become a little more settled in our new home.

We had been here for a couple of weeks now Don just doing the last minute organizing and preparations to get our new and larger home under proper working conditions. Unfortunately for Don he was the only one in the family capable of doing such things.

Now it seemed as if Leo would rather stay here then take the much needed break he had promised his wife.

" Don't tell me the perfect son is going back on his word to his wife" I mocked Leo.

" Raph there is too much going on now with Sara here for Karena and I to just up and leave like that."

" Damn it Leo!" I snapped angrily at him, then heaved a frustrated sigh " Just go all ready why donchya? If you don't go now you will forever be making some baka excuse to your wife about why you can't spend any time with her alone. Not only that but Karena will probably put you in the doghouse if you do that to her. That is no way to treat your wife."

Leo rolled his eyes giving me a disgusted look " You don't even have a wife but you are going give me advice on how I treat my wife? And what difference does it make to you Raphael?"

" Easy Karena is the only person who can make you almost bearable to live with. You're not half as much of an ass as you used to be Leo. You don't lecture half as much; you don't get on my back about every little thing. Even more important then that is she is the only human I know who would be willing to commit her life to you, to marry you and bear your children. Face it Leo you owe her big time." I reminded my brother " Let's not forget the problems you forced her to endure by putting her with Melody for the day while we rescued her son."

Leo didn't reply to any of that he just opted for another excuse, problem with Leo was he felt the family would all fall apart if he wasn't there to oversee every little detail of our lives.

" Ramiela needs to get back to her lessons." Leo argued.

" Fine I can teach her ninjitsu. I'm teaching her sai use anyways what is the difference? Don can start teaching her a bit more of her regular schoolwork or Splinter could handle it since Don is busy" I pointed out. " Aiden and Kali will be watched, cared for and loved until your return." I ticked off my points.

I felt Leo really needed to take this break for everybody's sanity and good health.

" The Foot are still…."

" Leo keep it up and I am going give you a major ninja kicking" I threatened, " The Foot might be active because of recent events but we know about them and we know how to avoid them too. All of your meditating doesn't do piss all for you Leo because you still end up stressing out over every little thing." I pointed out.

I knew a lot of Leo's problem was he took on far more then he ought to. He could be right anal about it at times too. He felt for some odd reason that he was the only one capable of handling all the minor and major problems of clan life as well as that of the family as a unit and who knows what all else he put on his plate.

He took the whole leader bit to all new heights.

" Do us all a favour Leo and get your head out of your butt hole and get your ass in gear and take your nice wife for a much needed break. We'll all thank you for it later. Though you might appreciate Karena's thanks more then ours."

Leo scowled at my words I could tell he was trying to weight his options on staying here or just taking off for a week with his wife. 

Knowing Leo he would probably still worry about all of us still back here but I had a feeling once Karena had him to herself that she could come up with a few remedies that could keep him from being too leader like around her.

Personally if anyone ever told me to take a week off for R&R I would be long gone before they finished saying it, hell I wouldn't want to give them a chance to say aw forget it you don't need it.

" Let me put it this way Leo either you and your wife get out of here soon or Mike and I are going kidnap the two of you drive you out to the farm and drop kick you off. If you wait for that to happen you run the risk of Mike and I just staying out on the farm to relax for a bit ourselves. I mean since we will be out there any ways." I warned.

" You wouldn't!" Leo snapped.

I just gave him one of my really evil grins and arched my eye ridges at him.

" Right! I'm talking about you. You would do it," He groaned almost wearily.

I'm glad he realized that fact as a possibility. I smirked in reply, " You bet I would. Mikey would probably jump at the chance too."

" I don't think so he is a father now himself," Leo said smugly.

" Yeah but he doesn't have a wife so what does he really care?"

Leo groaned again " All right I will go" he gave in.

" Gee, I never knew a guy so reluctant to spend time with his wife before" I grinned, rejoicing inwardly at my small victory in getting him out of house and home for awhile, " Don't worry what is the worst thing that could happen?"

" Don't ask Raph I might end up staying if I had to stop and think about that to any extent."

" Trust me the world won't fall apart while you are gone" I assured him.

I could tell that Leo wasn't so sure about that but I knew he would finally make good on his promise to his wife if only because he was afraid that I would see my threat through. As far as he was concerned he didn't have much choice in the matter left to him. 

Course I was only doing this for the entire family's good and well being. And to think that Leo figured I never did any thing for the family.

TBC


	7. Seeking Clan Approval

                                         His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Seven – Seeking Clan Approval

DONATELLO:

  I figured with Leo and Karena gone for a whole week alone that Leo ought to be in a much better frame of mind on his return. 

While he was gone I did my best to finish off the last bit of work that needed doing to make our new home a real home. What had seemed like a never ending supply of mundane chores was now down to a few simple tasks that almost prompted me to believe that there was, indeed a dawn to the dark I'd been going through.

Of course it didn't help matters much that we had moved into a much bigger place which automatically meant I had a lot more mundane chores to go with this move then ever before.

Mike was busy looking after all three children his own and Leo's two while Raph kept a watch over Sara going to and from her school and of course working her night shifts.

Sara hadn't been too fond of the fact that she would be kept under surveillance by any of us.

In fact she had tried her best to convince us that it wasn't our problem and we didn't have to get involved with the whole mess. We pointed out to her that we were in essence all ready involved and none of us cared for what Red was doing and if we could put a stop to Red's plans by helping her we were going to do it.

I had told her rather bluntly that I had not bothered to save her life for it to be thrown needlessly away in another, more successful, attack by Red's people when they found out she was still alive and it wouldn't take much for someone to fill him in on that little detail.

Sara grumbled and complained but finally accepted it when she realized that we were truly concerned for her and this wasn't a choice we were going watch over her and protect her with or without her permission.

Her one condition was that we could not scare her clients away. After all she still had bills to pay and she doubted we could finance her schooling.

While Leo was gone Sara managed to cut herself back to one cigarette a day, it was her morning fix and she claimed that once the pack she was on was finished that would be it for her. 

Since we didn't allow smoking in our home, yeah we might live in a sewer next to all kinds of foul smells but that doesn't necessarily mean we like those smells to begin with and we didn't want to have to deal with second hand smoke in our home, Sara was forced to have her morning fix outside our front door in the main part of the sewer.

However shortly after Leo and Karena returned home Mike threw my plans of getting to Leo, while he was in a good mood, right out the window.

Seemed Mike had somehow gone to some meeting with Melody. He had called a family meeting to explain that Melody now felt sorry for the way she had acted towards all of us, but she was also concerned for Jessie who was acting up and misbehaving all over the place after being separated from his good friend Rama.

As a family we decided to risk letting Melody and Jessie into our lives. If Melody was indeed starting to see the errors of her ways then being around us might only make it easier for her to get over the prejudice she had for us.

Plus we planned on helping Jessie out a bit by teaching him some basic self defense moves, tutoring him in his school work but most of all letting Ramiela work her own brand of magic by getting Jessie to talk more, she would be helping him gain confidence in talking.

Mike figured he would make it a surprise for Rama who had been moping around even before we moved but it was getting much worse now that we had been in our new home for almost a month now.

Of course that meant Melody might cause us some more problems but both Raph and Mike felt her apology had been sincere and her concern for Jessie just might be enough to ease things between all of us.

Leo might be a little concerned but if all went well then we'd soon all be able to relax. I figured that it was now time or past time to bring Jen down.

Before I did that however, there was one more thing that I would have to do and that would be to get clan approval to bring an outsider into our realm.

It was one thing to bring in people who were hurt and desperately needed our help or assistance in some way shape or form. By helping people they would know that we owed a favour of some kind in return and therefore might be more willing to keep our secret.

It was quite another thing bringing down an outsider just for a visit and expecting them to be quiet about what they saw down here.

We didn't normally just go and bring some one down here for the sake of doing so. We lived down here and were trained in ninjitsu for a reason after all and the average person could be a major threat to all of us, and our very existence. So no human was permitted in our home unless they desperately needed our help, were all ready considered our friends or we had clan approval to do so.

Much as I hated to do this to Leo I was going to go over his head and ask for Splinter's approval.

I was nervous about it but I also figured Splinter would probably grant an approval for Jen to come down here faster then Leo would and of course if the Jonin of the clan approved then Leo wouldn't have much of a chance of arguing against it.

I entered the meditation room where Splinter was relaxing with a cup of tea.

" Ah Donatello would you care to join me my son?" Splinter smiled at me.

I bowed low " I'd be honoured Master. I was hoping to talk with you any ways and I didn't wish to disturb your meditation time" I replied solemnly accepting his invitation before taking a seat.

Splinter eyed me from under his bushy brows " So tell me does wisdom seek wisdom my son?"

I smiled as I considered a reply " A closed mind is like a closed book; just a block of wood."

Splinter nodded accepting my words " Very good Donatello. So what truly brings you here my son?"

" I have come to ask your approval Jonin."

An ear twitched a bit and his nose wrinkled ever so slightly for the briefest of moments " My approval for what?"  
 " To bring an outsider into our home. She is no stranger to me and I know she will do us no harm Master," I explained.

" You are sure of this Donatello?"

 " I have known her for two years now Master. I have only really filled her in on the rest of the family recently. I would like Jennifer to meet my family and for you to know her as well." I answered.

I saw Splinter's tail slash suddenly as if surprised by my announcement. " You have known her these past two years and she has caused you no harm. Do you care for this woman my son?"

" I do Sensei. You know what they say about a friend being someone who knows who you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you become but still invites you to grow?"

I watched as Splinter nodded ever so slightly his sharp penetrating dark eyes locked on me " People often don't care how much you know about them once they find out how much you care about them" he countered.

" Jennifer is very much like that Master she knows what I once was, she knows what I am now and she accepts it. We understand each other but at the same time she can make me rethink stuff that I only thought I knew."

Splinter raised and lowered his bushy brows a few times and I saw his tail tap the floor ever so slowly as he seemed to consider what I had said. " Tell me more about this Jennifer that you are friends with" he put a peculiar emphasis on the word friends as if he thought what I had with Jen was more then that.

So while we sat and sipped tea I told him all I could about Jennifer, about our meeting, how we became friends what I had learned from her and so much more besides.

" If she can keep our secret for so long my son then I have no fear of her causing harm to us. I would be greatly interested in meeting this young lady whom you seem so taken with my Son."

I blew out a sigh of relief at his words " Then I can bring Jen down to meet the family."

" By all means Donatello. I would be honoured to meet her. I do not know why you have waited this long" with that Splinter narrowed his gaze, " Unless you wanted to be very sure of the young lady first."

" I was just trying to be careful Master. I didn't want to endanger the family needlessly," I stated simply.

" Did you seek to be sure of her intentions towards us or your intentions towards her?" Splinter inquired keeping his shrewd gaze on me as he spoke.

" I don't know…" I ended up stammering a bit as I spoke.

Splinter chuckled " Donatello, search your heart and you might realize that you feel more for her, then you are willing to admit, even to yourself. Remember that advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't." Splinter paused for a moment and sipped at his tea. " I sense that you feel strongly for this Jennifer my son. I am glad that you have found someone to care for and about.

However you should not be afraid to admit to the truth of your feelings. Be truthful with yourself for then you can be truthful with others too."

" Yes Sensei" I agreed.

Splinter smiled " I looked forward to meeting her and I hope you don't put it off any longer my son."

I grinned a bit at his words. I knew I would be thinking about this talk for some time to come as Splinter was usually quite adept with certain sayings that needed some amount of reflection paid to them, but at the moment I was far too elated with the thought that Splinter had approved of Jen visiting our home.

TBC


	8. Math & Fireworks

                                              His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: I decided to go with someone other then Raph or Don for this chapter hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Chapter Eight – Math & Fireworks

RAMIELA:

 I sort of enjoyed my break from Uncle Donatello teaching me school work cause he were so busy doing all kinds of other stuff. 

Uncle Donatello had to be the most borin' teacher of all. I mean I had Sensei as a teacher and he kept things fun, and Uncle Raphael was always major fun even when he were teaching me things. 

Then there was Karena far as I was concerned she ought to be my teacher all the time but she wanted to spend time with Aiden and Kali and she said Uncle Donatello knew a lot more about the subjects he taught me then she did. I liked Karena way better then Uncle Donatello he got so boring at times.

Uncle Donatello was now telling me what page of math I was supposed to be doing I opened my book looked at all the questions on the page and groaned this was not going be fun, but maybe I could make it fun.

" Do you have any questions before you get started Ramiela?"

He really ought to know better by now course I had questions, I had tons of them and if I did this right he just might forget about math. " Yes Uncle Donatello. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Or how about half a bee philosophically has to half not be so can a bee be said to be an entire bee when half a bee is not a bee due to some ancient injury?" I rattled both of these off quickly I knew them well.

" Those are not math questions" Uncle Donatello insisted sharply.

" What do you mean? Sure they are Uncle Donatello figuring out the wood a woodchuck could chuck could be worked into some sort of math problem I'm sure. And half a bee well a half of anything is part of math ain't it?" I disputed his statement. I figured that was a pretty good argument on my part.

Uncle Donatello didn't seem to buy into it though. He rolled his eyes and sort of glowered at me " I meant questions on this assignment Ramiela" he said in a real irritated kind of way.

" Well you didn't specify THAT!" I declared quickly, " You really ought to you know?"

I liked the word specify. It meant the person had to make himself clear to ya so there was no room for argument.

" You gots to be specific" I insisted.

" Sometimes Ramiela you take things far to literally" Uncle Donatello said with a bit of a sigh and a shake of his head.

" Course I can read Uncle Donatello. I like reading I don't think you can take it too far though."

Uncle Doantello chuckled a bit " No Ramiela you have the words mixed up a bit. You are thinking of literate the ability to read or write. Literal is taking things word for word. Dealing with the facts and no exaggeration." He explained.

" Eggs what?" I snapped. Wondering how did we get onto eggs? Oh well if it kept me from math I wasn't going complain about it.

" Exaggeration is making things up." He said simply.

" Like lying it's not nice to lie." I said I didn't like people lying to me and I didn't like telling lies either. Lies were bad things that could hurt.

" Something like that but it's more adding things to it making it better then what it is."   

I could tell Uncle Donatello was starting to get a bit annoyed it was in his tone and I knew this part of the game was coming to an end but I was going have to member those big words. I liked words!

" Now enough is enough do you have any questions concerning the problems on the page you are supposed to be doing?" Uncle Donatello said a bit testily.

" Yeah can you explain it to me again I don't know if I really understands what I have to do here" I replied as innocently as I could.

Uncle Donatello looked like he might be ready to get right mad, he was irritated as could be and tryin to be so patient it was almost funny! I sure loved messin with him!

He kneeled down and explained the problems to me " Now do you think you understand it and can do this work?"

" I guess," I agreed with a groan knowing there wasn't much else I could do " Cept I don't know whys I gots to do math anyway. I'm going be a kunoichi I'm not going need no math."

" You're not going to need math," Uncle Donatello corrected.

Every once in a while he felt he just had to tell me the way he thought I should be saying things. Just cause he talked like that didn't mean I wanted to.

" That is what I said," I declared rolling my eyes a bit.

" No you said you're not going need no math. That happens to be a double negative, in English the double negative cancels each other out or, as we say in math, two negatives make a positive" Uncle Donatello smiled at me in a gleeful kind of way, " In other words you told me you need math."

" No way. Uh-uh" I shook my head furiously from side to side " I hates math and I dont's need it."

He gave me a pointed stare " Math and Science are closely linked Ramiela you will need to know both to make smoke bombs, ninja potions and powders and all kinds of other things that we use."

He glared a bit " Enough fooling around now Ramiela get to work or you will have extra homework tonight."

He turned around and I made a face at his back.

" Ramiela do you want me to talk to your father again!" he snapped at me.

I scowled the one threat I knew he'd make good on and I knew daddy wouldn't be happy with me either. I didn't quite know how he could see me when his back was to me but Uncle Donatello was good at things like that. He often caught me doing things I weren't supposed to be doing.

I sighed wearily and started working on the questions. I really did hate math. Math to me was a lot like my Uncle Donatello boring, and no fun whatsoever. All math was, was silly numbers you had to put together or take away from and just when you thought you had the adding and subtracting thing licked then you got fractions or some other silly thing to figure out.

I had lots of fun with reading and writing, languages was a lot of fun too. In history there was all kinds of battles and things to learn about and in Science you got to learn about nature and do neat spareiments.

About the only fun I ever had in math was every once in awhile Uncle Donatello would give me a surprise quiz and he'd give me a whole bunch of problems to solve. He'd sit there and rattle off things like 23-12, or what have you and I'd have to write the answer down ninja quick cause he'd be on to the next question. No waiting, no repeating questions either I got it or I didn't. I thought that was always kind of fun cause it was a bit of a challenge for me. I only wished we'd do it more often, maybe then math might be fun.

I wasn't really thinking about the problems too much I knew Jessie would be coming to play with me tomorrow and the thought of seeing Jessie was far more interesting then working out silly math problems.

However my dad came in and that was enough to git me to bow my head and really start working on the problems at hand I knew if dad wasn't happy with me he wouldn't let me see Jessie.

Dad and Uncle Donatello talked quietly while I worked on my schoolwork I heard dad suddenly laugh a bit and I looked up just a little.

" You got a girlfriend now Donny?" Dad teased then he glanced my way and I quickly got back to work.

Uncle Donatello had a girlfriend? I found that so hard to believe.

" All right Don, no problem thanks for the heads up. You know though that Leo isn't going to be too happy. I don't plan on telling your secret but…" Dad paused and sort of rubbed one hand on where his chin ought to be if he had one that is. Then he arched his eye ridges and gave a grin " I do plan on enjoying the fireworks later on." He concluded.

Now if it was one thing Uncle Donatello could do other then computers and fix things it was make the bestest fireworks around. In fact my Uncle Donatello's fireworks were probably the greatest thing that he could do!

Every year we'd go out to the farm around the Fourth of July and Uncle Donatello would bring all the fireworks he'd been working on and they were a delight to behold. I'd seen fireworks in other places but none quite equaled my Uncle Donatello's ninja fireworks. They were real magic or they seemed like it to me at any rate.

He must really like this girl if he was gonna show her his extra special fireworks.

Now this sounded way more interestin' then math.

I waited until dad left just sort of answering the questions slowly until he did so. Soon as I figured dad was out of ear shot I put down my pencil and looked up at my Uncle.

" You really have a girlfriend?"

" Yes her name is Jennifer I'm bringing her down to meet the family after we are finished with school for today. I figured she could join us for dinner."

" You gonna ask her to marry ya?" I asked quickly.

" We haven't gotten to that point yet Ramiela now get back to your work."

" Have you kissed her yet? You must love her if ya kissed her." I insisted.

Uncle Donatello just looked up and glowered at me real hard but I refused to look away.

" That isn't any of your business. You will get to meet Jen later I promise you and I hope you will remember your manners."

I giggled a little yeah, right!

" Return to your work NOW!" Uncle Donatello demanded.

I bet he did want to marry her.

" Does Sensei know about her?" I had to ask him.

Sensei knew most EVERYTHING!

" Not yet. He will know soon enough so don't you bother telling him. Splinter does know and he wants to meet Jen."

I sat back in my chair tossing my pencil in the air and catching it again. Wouldn't you just know it here I figured I would have some good blackmail stuff on him and now I had to forget it.

I knew that even Sensei listened to the Master and no one ever told the Master "NO" either, not unless they wanted a feel of his walking stick that is, so of course if Splinter knew and he wanted to see Jennifer then Uncle Donatello had to do it and Sensei had to allow it too.

Oh well at least I had the fireworks to look forward to.

" When we going have the fireworks Uncle Donatello?" I asked excitedly.

He gave me a blank look like he didn't know what I was talking about, and they call him the genius of the family!

" Daddy said there would be fireworks later" I stated.

He chuckled a bit at my words and shook his head " No Ramiela these aren't the sort of fireworks you are thinking of. Your dad meant something else when he said that" he explained. He then scowled at me " Have you finished your problems yet?"

" Just about" I replied " ten more to go."

I wondered silently what type of fireworks dad had meant if not the ones we had on the Fourth.

" You have about five minutes left on your math time. Tell you what you finish all ten of those questions and get them all correct and I will let you off early today with no math homework to boot."

I grinned.

Now he was talking. I was all for that. 

Course I was real keen now to meet this Jennifer too because Uncle Donatello wasn't one to let me off early or let me get away without homework. I bent to the task at hand determined to earn that reward.

TBC 


	9. Meetings

                                             His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

Author's Note: This was supposed to be a Raph chapter but Jen decided he could wait. I hate it when I have one thing planned and my characters decide otherwise. Oh well I just write what comes to mind at the time and when I put pen to paper Jen came to mind.

For all reviewers at the moment ff.net is having some difficulty with putting through reviews. I know this because I have reviewed many stories and the reviews aren't showing up. Plus another author who I email frequently has not received the reviews I posted on her story. The review button says that your review has been accepted but it is not going through to the author. Whether we will receive it later or not I don't know. I sure hope so. Anyways if you want to be sure I receive your review e- mail me at loremay@shaw.ca  and thanks for the reviews.

Chapter Nine – Meetings

JENNIFER:

 Don had been telling me for so long that he would be introducing me to the family whenever he felt that the time would be right, that I was starting to wonder if that time would ever be right. Maybe we'd be better off not worrying over the right time and just settle for right now instead.

Still I knew his concerns were valid, hiding and not being seen was a big part of his life and existence I knew that allowing me into his world and home was of special importance to him. He wanted me to meet his family, I didn't doubt that in the least but knowing how unique they were I knew that this was not something offered to everyone.

It was far too dangerous to allow anyone to know about them. Don had informed me how careful they all had to be to insure the family's safety.

I knew all of his fears and worries of being seen by others were not all just senseless fears they were possibilities when one took in the fact of what Don and his family were.

I reflected on the day that Don had finally revealed to me the fact he wasn't human. He had managed to hide that fact so well, that I had felt not only shocked but; slightly betrayed that he had deceived me in such a way.

He had never given me any reason to doubt that he was anything but human. So maybe my brain was too locked up in computer programs and all that went with it that I didn't notice what few signs might have clued me in to the fact that he was a turtle. 

But his tendency to keep to shadows and his gentle insistence that his eyes were sensitive to bright light seemed to be enough for me to accept his idiosyncrasies of staying in darker areas and keeping the lights in my home turned down.

By the time I found out what he really was I had all ready formed what I thought was a good friendship with him.

I had longed for a friend. I had lived far too long in isolation that was caused by my own fear and pain; meeting with Don had seemed to be a turning point for me.

There had been a time not all that long ago when work wasn't the most important thing in my life I had a social life a family life and all of that vanished in such a short time. The solid ground I thought I had been standing upon had given out underneath me and suddenly the only thing that seemed to matter was work.

I became better and better at what I did and as I did so I forgot everything else that mattered in my life.

Ever since Don had revealed his true self to me I had a feeling that he had been quite honest in all other aspects. I had enjoyed his company for his intelligence, and no matter how he looked he was still very smart and gentle.

While he filled me in on his other family members and bits and pieces of their lives from time to time, I had the distinct feeling that he often refrained from mentioning certain things but was still being honest with me.

I knew the secrets he told me about his family weren't to be revealed to any other person. His sincerity often made me feel as if I ought to come clean about my own past. Its just I didn't want to think about what had lead to me moving across country, to start new and fresh away from all the pain of my past.

I smiled today was finally the day Don had told me to meet him in an alley nearby and he would take me to meet everyone that I had only heard about until this time.

I had to admit I was nervous and excited my stomach felt all tight with tension but I also felt quite thrilled and anxious for the time to arrive.

 I stopped and checked my hair and make up. Silly I know when I was only heading down into a sewer. I had on a white sweater blue jeans and pulled on long boots instead of shoes. If I was going down into the sewers I was going be prepared then I pulled on a jean jacket.

Finally quite sure that I looked presentable enough I headed for the alley knowing that I was going be there early and not caring one bit. I had spent far too much time in waiting.

Of course wouldn't you know it I was early and Don was probably going run late. I knew that he taught, or tried to teach from his stories at any rate, his oldest niece Ramiela if she was acting up it was probably quite likely that he wouldn't be here till later. 

I heard a soft " Jen" hardly even a whisper behind me.

I jumped up slightly startled and was about to scream in surprise but he must have anticipated it for he clamped a hand over my mouth.

" Ssh. It's me Don. Calm down we don't need any people passing by getting suspicious and looking in the alley because they heard a scream. I really don't need that kind of attention Jen." He chided me in a gentle low tone " I really didn't intend to startle you Jen forgive me?" he pleaded.

" When my heart decides to slow down from the jump start you gave it I just might forgive you but don't count on it" I gasped as I felt my heart still racing under my ribcage.

Don shrugged and gave me a beseeching look.

" I figured you wouldn't be here yet for all I knew you could have been a mugger or worse!"

Don gave me a small smile " I know some people who might want to take their chances with the mugger over us. Not that we'd hurt them but we could scare them" he admitted with a bit of a rueful chuckle.

" Come on let's get down in the sewers before someone comes along. I don't care to be out too much in the day light hours unless I'm moving around a bit more."

All though I had dressed for going down in the sewers I doubted little could have prepared me for the smell, the dark gloominess, the echoing sounds of water dripping and rats scurrying away. The almost claustrophobic feel of the pipes around me.

I stayed close to Don hesitant to leave his side as we took one turn or twist after another before we came to the place Don called home.

The living room was in front of us and a blue masked turtle with swords sheathed and belted to his back was in the living room caring for two tiny turtle children.

I knew from what Don had told me that this had to be Leo, Don had also informed me that I shouldn't expect a warm welcome from the leader of the group. " He won't be rude but he will be a bit …formal" had been Don's words of what to expect from this brother.

The boy turtle child looked like a miniature of his father except for the number of fingers he had, he stood with his mouth slightly open as he stared at me. The young girl turtle instantly hid behind Leo's legs peeking out and around them every now and again.

" Don and…" Leo paused and raised his eye ridges slightly as he looked me over; his stance alone was intimidating to say the least.

" An able guest I take it" His tone became tight and his eyes narrowed as he glanced in Don's direction.

" Leo I'd like you to meet Jennifer Sawyer. I have known her for a few years now and I asked Splinter's permission to bring her down to meet everybody. Jen this is Leonardo, and that there is Aiden and the little one playing peek a boo is Kaliann." Don said not flinching under Leo's steely glare.

Leo bowed before me " It is a pleasure having you here Jennifer" he said very formally and politely but I had the strangest feeling he wasn't too happy to have me here in spite of his words.

Don gave me a reassuring smile and placed an arm around my shoulders his eyes met his brother's hard stare. For the moment I felt ill at ease and glanced away feeling that maybe Don had been right in the first place.

I found my eyes coming to rest on Kaliann, the mass of blond curly hair and dark blue eyes fringed with long eyelashes, the human like nose and mouth in a round turtle face. There was something sweet and endearing about her and though Don had told me Aiden and Kali were twins it was clear to see that she was the smaller of the two.

I felt something tug at my heart as I looked at her.

" So that's your girlfriend!" came a rather cheeky impudent voice off to the right 

Don glanced up " Never mind hiding Ramiela come out and greet Jen properly" Don declared.

I knew she caused Don many problems the only thing Don was thankful for with teaching her was that she was his only student. Don had once stated that if Ramiela was in a class of others she would end up disrupting everyone and no body would be able to do their studies. Never mind the times she skipped classes, or just act out or up for the sake of doing so.

It seemed Ramiela was quite the hassle and headache for Don.

Ramiela came skipping across the room a smile on her face and her eyes aglow she stopped in front of us and allowed Don to introduce us correctly.

She gave a low bow my way " It is an honour to have you join us for this evening Jennifer" she managed to say through some giggles. Then she looked up at Don " Did you give her the fireworks yet Uncle Donatello?"

Don gave her a sour look and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing fireworks where did this child come up with such a thing?

" Behave Rama!" Don snapped quickly, " Why don't you practice your katas."

Ramiela scowled at her Uncle her face turning dark and her fist balling up by her side " That is Ramiela to you" she growled at him. " I dont's have to behave for you. I nots in school now."

" Ramiela we do not talk with such disrespect towards others especially when we have a guest here." 

The soft yet sharp commanding tone told me that the person who spoke, was one who was used to being obeyed and I assumed from the tone alone that it could only be Don's mentor/father/teacher the mutant rat named Splinter.

Though he was slightly bent and moved with a bit of stiffness there was still a sharp look to his wise eyes.

Ramiela turned and ducked her head down sniffing a bit but kept a wary eye on the walking stick " Sorry Master Splinter I forgots" she said meekly as she fiddled with her clasped hands.

" Just as Donatello forgot to call you by your full name child. If you forgive him this time then I will forgive you as well."

She raised her head and stopped playing with her hands she turned towards Don  " I forgives ya this time Uncle Donatello but remember to calls me Ramiela please" she said contritely.

" All right Ramiela." Don accepted.

She then glanced towards Splinter " You are forgiven. Now why don't you take Aiden and Kali to the playground until dinner is ready."

" Want to pay Rama" the boy demanded quickly.

" Guess I gotta now okay come on."

Aiden ran and grabbed her by one hand Kaliann took the other and the two of them began pulling her along chatting away about what they wanted to play on. Ramiela rolled her eyes but allowed her cousins to drag her off elsewhere.

" Come in child there is no need to stand on the doorstep. Welcome to our humble home. Leonardo why don't you see if Karena can bring us some tea and we can all talk for awhile while Michaelangelo finishes preparing dinner for us all." Splinter suggested kindly.

With no further interruptions we headed past Leo and Splinter into the main part of the living room. I sat down on the couch and Don sat beside me taking my hand.

I glanced up in time to see Splinter gazing at Leonardo his bushy brows drawn almost together and his tail slashed the ground.

" You know Donatello would not bring harm to the family. If he trusts this young lady then we should accept his judgment and faith in her."

Leonardo bowed almost stiffly " Yes Sensei."

" We will talk later my son." Splinter turned and made his way into the living room and sitting down in a rocking chair " I am most pleased to make your acquaintance Jennifer and I hope you come to visit us often."

I had a sudden feeling that Splinter approved of Don and I being together and I knew without a doubt that I was going like this rat.

TBC 


	10. Fantasy

                                          His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Ten – Fantasy

RAPHAEL:

  I had gone to pick Sara up from the school, I usually didn't mind being topside but I was a bit edgy about roaming around so much in broad daylight, which usually meant that I would use rooftops or the sewers as my main way to get from the lair to her school. Then we took the sewers back.

Still thought there were some areas that I had to risk it and hope the disguise would be enough to keep unwanted attention away, probably just as well that I had the good instincts that I did.

I had to admit Sara had recovered quite well from her attack and she was now totally away from her filthy smoking habit. I just thought it was kind of a pity that she couldn't give up her night job it wasn't exactly a healthy way to live but I also knew she had no choice and wasn't going take too kindly to being told not to either.

At least she had been smart enough to stay out of Red's territory so there was far less of a chance of one of his girls or people spotting her and informing Red of her ability to talk, and put him away.

The police though were pressuring her to find out exactly who the people were who had helped her typically Sara wasn't about to tell them. She told them that as far as she was concerned the people who aided her deserved their anonymity and if we preferred not to become involved any more then we all ready were that was strictly our choice.

One thing I had to say for Sara, she didn't go messing around or playing mind games with ya. She just said exactly what was on her mind, quite willing to call a spade a spade or a dirty rotten son of a… Just what it was. 

I had enough damn people in my life who talked in riddles that it was almost refreshing to see someone like Sara who wouldn't hold back or cover up what was really on her mind.

I leaned in a shadowy area near the school as usual I was a bit early and since I had nothing better to do with my time other then wait I continued to reflect a bit more about her while still maintaining a certain amount of awareness to what was going on around me.

The evening I was thinking about had been one of those rather slow nights for her and she was a little bored so was staying close to the alley where I was hiding while keeping a patient watch for any bites coming her way.

I knew by now any possible client was the cue for me to disappear or be very still letting her get on with the business she needed to do. Even though she was staying with us for the moment she still had to maintain her rent and other bills and pay for her schooling.

She was dressed with a very low cut red top that didn't leave much to the imagination, a short black skirt with a slit up it with a gold belt, and some tall mid calf high heeled boots.

" So tell me" I muttered a bit " You aren't as honest with your clients as you are in real life are you?" I smirked, " Seems to me you do a hell o' a lot of actin' for them." 

Sara usually took her clients to a cheap hotel where you could rent rooms by the hour a lot of call girls went there with their johns.

Being as we had to keep watch over her sometimes it was impossible not to hear some of the things going in on the room she was in, the walls weren't well insulated and it wasn't like we could go all that far off.

" What do you mean Raph?"

" You know all that oh baby you're the greatest talk," I said, like she didn't know what she was getting at.

She laughed a bit " It's not necessary Raph but the clients pay for certain things and if you stroke their egos along with whatever else you happen to be stroking it can earn a hell of a tip" She gave an indifferent shrug " So you play up to their fantasies and it pays off for you no harm done."

" Even if the guy knows you're lying?" I countered.

" Don't you realize Raph girls are famous for faking it and very few guys catch on." She remarked casually, giving me a knowing stare.

" You wouldn't be able to fool me," I growled.

Sara guffawed " In your dreams Raph unless you want to pay me."

" You really think guys are that stupid as to not know when a girl is lying about it?" I demanded crossing my arms over my plastron and glaring at her.

She wasn't worried by my attitude for the most part she ignored me when I pulled the tough guy bit with her.

" It's not so much that guys are stupid but when it comes to sex it all boils down to who scored, how often and how much of a man you feel afterwards." She tossed her hair a bit and turned to see me standing in the shadows " The girl who makes her guy feel like a big stud and the great lover is going to have the guy feeling pretty good about himself."

" So you are saying it is just part of the job?" I questioned raising my eye ridge and shifting a bit from standing for so long.

" Yes and no there are basically three types of girls that work the streets Raph. There is the first type are what you call low class, they won't give any extras. You pay you screw you leave."

Blunt as ever sometimes her bluntness bordered on crass but it was also simply telling it like it was. 

" Then you have the girls who are willing to fulfill any guys fantasy for a price no matter who it is with or what it might include." Sara continued in her blatantly honest fashion.

I winced as I heard that, I could well imagine what some of the more degrading fantasies might involve, things like domination, pain and all kinds of weird crap that I couldn't see how anyone in their right minds would put up with even if it earned them a big score of cash drugs or what have you.

People were entitled to a bit of pride, and not be degraded or demeaned and yet, I heard some people did go through such things and I couldn't quite figure out why. For the life of me I really didn't think they enjoyed it any. What did I know about people though? Especially when you considered what I saw of the species they were kinda hard to figure out.

" So what is the third type?" I asked wondering more out of curiosity and wondering even as I asked it if I truly wanted to know the answer to that or was just making conversation. After all for all I knew the last one could be worse then the first two.

" The girls with a bit of class. We might fulfill your fantasy but we have our limits and there are things we refuse to do for any price because it isn't worth it" She spoke with pride and had a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes " We are the ones more then the clients that call the shots. We are better then the low end and have more pride then the girls who will do anything."

" So you play the middle of the line. Part of that is letting the guy think he is God's gift to all woman huh?"

She snorted a bit and walked out towards the road stretching her feet a bit, not that I blamed her those high heels had to be a killer, don't know how she walked in them. She turned and sashayed back towards me. 

" Face it Raph" Sara spoke in a low sultry voice, " when a guy buys a hooker he is buying his fantasy. His dream girl for an hour or so whatever he pays for at any rate. Give him what he is looking for and it serves your purpose too." She pressed her body close to me.

I inhaled her scent and trembled a bit from her closeness and the look of her. I think she was fully aware of what she could do to any red blooded male with the right look, and tone.

I stepped back and away not willing to play her game I was here to watch her not be distracted by the stuff she pulled on her clients.   
I decided to do a little probing " So you play up their fantasies but what about your fantasies?" I asked

Sara laughed a little " I've done it all cept for the stuff I absolutely refuse to do. So what the hell is there for me to fantasize about?" she shot back.

I had a feeling there was something though. I didn't care how much she put out she had to have something that she never had or did but wanted to. Let's face it she was living up to the client's fantasies not hers.

" Come on there has to be something?" I coaxed.

Sara sighed and scowled a little I could see her furrowing her brow even in the dim lighting of the alley " I guess yeah there is" she finally admitted after a moment of silence " I guess my big fantasy is nothing compared to what I have played out for others." She shrugged and was silent.

For a moment I had to wonder if she was going to go on or not I saw her lick her lips and take a deep breath.

" What I want is I guess what every female wants, a little romance and a chance to be totally honest with a guy. Not having to play games or roles unless both of us really want to do that" She spoke almost wistfully as she stared out towards the street.

" How about you Raph what is your fantasy? You ever have sex before?" She asked trying to needle me.

She probably thought I got off while looking at a magazine or some such stuff, but I was way beyond that stage.

" If your asking if I'm a virgin, no I'm not. I think Don is the only one and possibly Splinter." I replied.

Sara looked at me with her eyebrows arched and a total look of surprise on her face " Your kidding" she snapped, " Who was she Raph?"

" None of your damned business!" I snapped glaring at her.

" Oh I get it! That isn't my business but you can watch me and listen in while I service customers in a hotel room and that is perfectly all right?" Sara accused.

I only grunted non -committed.

" Have it your way Raph, whatever. I just think that is quite the double standard you have" Sara remarked calmly.

I narrowed my eyes glaring at her refusing to give in. It really didn't concern her.

However as we stood in silence I was surprised that Sara didn't insist on pestering or badgering me for further details. If anything she seemed at peace with my decision but I wasn't.

I supposed if I didn't have to watch out for her I would have stormed off on my own but I did have a duty to her. I was also thinking about how Leo was forever ticking me off with his own double standard ways and trying to act like he was so much better then the rest of us.

So I brooded in the shadows drawing back a little further giving myself some space but then after a while I went back and for some reason, though I wasn't really sure why, I found myself telling her about it anyway.

I told her all about the girl Mike had brought home a teenage runaway who was on drugs and had been hurt. For some reason she seemed to like me though I wasn't exactly sure why but somehow I was glad she did. 

I was younger then and knew very little about relationships I became very possessive of her probably due to and because of the sex we were having together. How ever my possessiveness got to be too much for her and she left me for Mike.

Shortly after her and Mike had been together she became pregnant.

At that time we had no idea if she was carrying my child or Mike's and even the fact she was pregnant was a shock to all of us. I mean we were different species.

Ramiela was born when we were seventeen and Don performed a DNA test to prove that Mike was truly the father.

Sara listened in silence as I told her everything finally she glanced my way and took my hand squeezing it a little before asking in a low voice " Would you do it differently now Raph I mean if you had the chance to?"

" Yeah I would," I said simply.

I didn't really care to elaborate any more on it just at that point in time and I was glad she didn't ask for any more.

Deep inside I knew what I wanted. I wanted to have a wife of my own maybe some little kids too but I highly doubted that anyone would go for me. Leo was polite and very noble almost chivalrous in his attitude and demeanor. I wasn't like that.

I was tough bad assed and badmouthed too for that matter. I'd seen far too much of the hard life and hard times to think or even believe that what Leo had I would ever be able to achieve for myself.

Sara put a hand on my arm and said nothing in reply it was as if she understood and wasn't going press for more. I glanced down at her hand resting so comfortingly on me and I appreciated that simple token.

I felt a hint of a smile starting to twitch at the corners of my mouth.

Shortly after that a client came up and I vanished letting her get to work.

I shook my head clear of the memory as I saw Sara come up and the two of us headed back for the lair.

First thing I noticed when we entered our home was the fact Leo seemed more then a little ticked off at something and doing his best not to let his irritation show in any way.

It almost made me wonder what I had done wrong, usually when Leo got like this I was about to get one of his famous long winded lectures about being so irresponsible. 

Then I saw the woman sitting next to Don on the couch.

Now this really had to be a first, actually a couple of first all wrapped into one, Leo was ticked at someone other then me for a change and Don who was usually so quiet seemed quite willing to incur Leo's wrath to bring her here.

I figured Don must have known her for some time in the first place, though for the life of me I could have sworn that Don had no relationships of any kind outside the family he was always so busy puttering away with his own private stuff and fixing things that really when would he find time for a relationship?

Yet I knew that Don must have known her for a while or he wouldn't have brought her down her to meet us all. That meant one thing Don had to be serious about her.

It was quite a shock to me and I did my best to hide it though I doubted my family missed it. I had to wonder if perhaps the rest of the family had known about it and hadn't bothered to clue me in.

I was often the mushroom of the family.

Don introduced Sara and I to Jen telling us she was a computer programmer. Now it all made sense. They were two geeks, they belonged together, and I doubted that any one else would have them. I didn't really know if we needed another nerd around. I mean Don and his long winded explanations for certain scientific gadgets and what have you were almost as impossible to deal with as Leo in mid lecture.

I glanced towards Leo though and sent him a silent message ' Bro if we scare her off, Don may never recover or get over his shyness. So let it be, they deserve one another.' I meant it too.

Mike was content to have his daughter. Leo had his wife and a whole damn family of his own. I don't see why he would want to stand in Don's way.

Then I realized what the truth of the matter was, this was probably just as big of a shock to the perfect son as it was to the rest of the family and Leo hated being caught off his guard and just have something of this caliber just sort of sprung on him.

Well that was Leo's problem and he just have to deal with it!

Either way Don deserved possibly what could be his one and only shot at happiness. It wasn't likely that this would happen to all of us and I figured if any of us got a chance for such a fantasy to come true the rest of us should let it be. 

Nine times out of ten though it wasn't going be a fantasy that came true for all of us.

TBC


	11. Secrets Revealed

                                           His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: You know I have a feeling Don is trying to take over this fic? Irritating turtle most the time I let him be to do his own things and he has never butted in before but** NOW **is a different story all together. Oh well I have a feeling Raph won't take it lying down. I'll let the two of them work it out on their own.

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter Eleven – Secret Revealed.

DONATELLO:

Of course I did have to put up with a little ribbing from both Mike and Raph, and I had expected as much and for the most part they were easy to ignore, as they weren't being too bad at the moment.

I knew though once Jen was gone that the two of them would be less likely to hold back. 

What mattered most though to me was that Splinter, Mike and Raph seemed to approve of Jen and Leo was slowly coming around and easing up as he learned a bit more about her and the time we had spent together.

Of course I saw Karena whisper a few things to Leo and I had a feeling that between her and our Master there would be no need of fireworks happening later. I knew Leo might oppose a stranger coming here but once he got to know Jen his ninja instincts would quickly reassure him that she wasn't any real threat to his family.

As we ate I noticed Ramiela watching Jen and I with much interest and doing her best to be inconspicuous about it as possible, unfortunately she needed to learn a great deal more of ninja subtlety before being able to manage such a thing with any degree of perfection.

Dinner was almost relaxing as Leo had to pay far more attention to Aiden who was typically, for the two year old, trying to throw his meal dish and all to the floor now that he was done with it. 

Throwing his dishes to the floor was Aiden's way of announcing he was finished with it and Leo didn't care for the mess it made so he would prevent it from happening sometimes needing to keep his ninja skills well honed just to insure his son put one over on him.

Ramiela piped up with " So you two going get married soon Uncle Donatello?"

I saw Jen duck her head and blushed a bit.

" Ramiela!" Mike snapped.

Rama flinched a bit then glanced at her dad " What?" she demanded, " What did I say?"

Mike glowered at her " We'll talk later now **hush**."

" I didn't do anything wrong" Ramiela protested as she stared sulkily at the remains of her meal.

I tried to hide a smile I knew that Mike wasn't really mad at her in spite of his sharp tone; he just wanted her to be a bit more attentive of what she said.

After all Jen was a guest and Ramiela was aware that we did our best not to make guest feel uncomfortable while in our home, but being young she had a rather difficult time of grasping the 'whys' of our guest rule or what made it so important to adhere to it.

" Ramiela Jennifer and I are only good friends. We haven't discussed it any further," I explained trying to let her know that I understood her curiosity and that there really wasn't any need for hard feelings between us. I figured Mike would explain the rest later.

" I know Leo and Karena married but that doesn't mean it is right for Jen and I or that we even want to, okay?"

" Okay" she whispered, " I'm sorry."

I had a feeling she wasn't quite sure why she was saying it but she obviously knew an apology was needed and so offered it.

Jennifer gave her an endearing smile " It is all right. You were only asking a question, you didn't know."

Ramiela looked up and smiled at Jen as if grateful for her kind words and understanding. 

I had a feeling that Jen felt very drawn to all of the children. I figured that might only be a natural thing, as I recalled Karena had been the same way with Ramiela when she was just a guest in our home.

I sighed as I looked at Ramiela still totally amazed at how quickly she seemed to be growing up and I knew she was attached to most of the family except for me.

Splinter was full of stories to tell to amuse her. Leo, her Sensei she tried so hard to please in every way. Raph her favourite play mate when Jessie or her father couldn't spend time with her and then there was her dad.

Ramiela loved her father and he was just as crazy about her it was hard to say who had the other more wrapped around their fingers but I did know Mike could entertain and amuse his daughter for hours on end. This was no small feat when one considered how quickly Ramiela became distract by other things around her.

I knew I didn't have much of a bond with my oldest niece. As far as she was concerned I was one of her Uncles and a schoolteacher who insisted she sit at a desk and pay attention to lessons for hours on end, which was far too confining for her free spirit.

She might have willingly done this hard task for someone she liked but Ramiela didn't care for me in that way and I knew it.

I supposed it was my own fault as I immersed myself in projects of my own I never bothered to play or spend much time with her when she was little.

Of course she wasn't allowed in my lab when she was younger, and now was only allowed in there for our science period so there hadn't been much of a chance for us to connect in the way she had with the rest of the family.

I figured a young child had little to offer me infant to young children aren't exactly great conversationalist; we had little in common on any level. 

So it was rather rare when I took time to play with her and then I did so only for short periods before returning back to my work. 

Not that I didn't delight in her growing stages or worry about her when she fell ill it was just we were on two separate levels and playing wasn't my thing.

One of the greatest games I had ever played with her was mistaking her for my staff. I'd allow her to climb onto my carapace and cling to the edges, then I would suddenly reach over my shoulder take a hold of her and swing her out in front of me grabbing her before she fell. Then I would act surprised that she wasn't my trusty weapon.

It was a game she loved and never tired of but I grew bored with all too quickly so would draw it to an end long before she was ready to call it quits.

Knowing I would one day be teacher to Aiden and Kaliann I was trying my best to learn from my mistake and spend a bit more time playing with them in hopes it would help my situation later on. Of course it did little to help me bridge the gap between Ramiela and myself.

After dinner I invited Jen into my lab.

When I had first seen this place I had laid claim to one of the larger rooms for my lab space. I had boxes full of containers with nails, screws and all sorts of wires and other necessary small supplies for building or fixing whatever I needed, that were stored in cupboards and book shelves others had thrown out.

I had a desk along one wall where my computer sat and beside it a bookcase full of books and software programs. Along the far wall was my bed, and the wall opposite from the computer desk and book case had a long counter, with a sink in one corner of it, where I could help Ramiela with her science work or made my own chemicals and potions that we needed. 

A desk in the middle of the room with a large lamp overhead provided adequate lighting and workplace for any of the numerous projects I had on the go at any given time.

It looked a little disorganized but the fact of the matter was I knew exactly where everything was.

Jen gazed at some of the stuff I was working on and shook her head " Where do you find time for all of this Don?"

" It isn't all that hard to come by my family pretty much leaves me alone to do my thing" I explained gesturing for her to sit in the computer chair while I went over to the long counter and pulled out a stool from under it for me to sit on.

" This is what I do with my spare time, create plan, build. My hobby you might say."

" So this is what you really do other then teach and practice huh?" Jen said her eyes scanning the room.

" Yeah and of course a bit of time with my family."

" Ever feel lonely when you are in here doing your thing?" Jen asked gently.

" No sometimes I get too lost in this stuff here Jen. I lose all track of time," I admitted freely.

" Then you want more out of life Don?"

" More like what Jen?" I asked trying to figure out what it is was she was getting at.

" Are you escaping, avoiding or just doing this because it is what you love?" She asked me calmly.

" A bit of all three I guess. Doing this stuff often helps me get my mind off how alone we all are and how isolated we happen to be due to our circumstances. My brothers are often only reflections of my own loneliness" I tried to explain though I didn't know if Jen could fully understand what I was getting at.

How does one explain a life of exile?

" Doing the things I do in here helps me to center myself and helps me feel that I'm doing something worthwhile that I'm not wasting my life." I concluded.

Jennifer nodded " Don let me tell you something family ought to come first, especially when they mirror your own pain."

" I care about my family Jen. I love them all but none of them quite understand me."

" A loner by choice by intellect and yet maybe it is because you are only running away." Jen replied.

I considered her words in silence knowing there was many ways I could answer that statement.

" Splinter once told me that one teaches best what he most needs to learn. If that is true why do you teach this?"

" I teach it because perhaps I do need to learn from it and my own past experiences. I haven't told you this before Don but I think its time."

I leaned forward on my stool attentive to her knowing that she felt a need to speak of this and yet also sensing that it would bring her some pain. However I also knew that some of the deepest wounds needed to be cleaned through a bit of pain and discomfort, especially wounds that have long been neglected.

" I was married once before Don" Jennifer began slowly hesitantly.

This was a surprise to me in all the time I had known her she had only implied of a previous relationship that had gone wrong, never had she told me that relationship had been marriage.

" I was into computers even in High school took a few extra courses after I graduated my fiancé who, I had met when I had been in High school was going to law school. We married when I was twenty. We had a baby girl shortly after I turned twenty one we named her Nicole."

I saw tears starting to brim in her eyes and stood up " Jen you don't have to…" I began not wanting to see her hurt like this.

" No I do have to Don. I have to be honest with you and I know we can't go further if I keep this to myself" she snapped a bit.

She was determined to do this though I sensed the pain it brought her I turned " One moment Jen."

I went and got her a cold glass of water and a box of Kleenex she immediately took a tissue and dabbed at her eyes drying the few tears that had started to spill over and down her cheeks.

She reached out with a shaky hand and took the glass taking a long sip as I sat down and took her free hand in mine.

" I'm listening now Jen. I'm here for you and if there is any thing I can do for you let me know," I pleaded as I rested my other hand on her knees. It was all I could offer her at the moment.

" Nicole died of SIDS shortly before her first birthday" Jen admitted allowing her tears to fall she started to rock a bit in her chair.

My heart was torn at the pain the memory alone was inflicting upon her and got up to kneel by the chair staying close to her offering her what little comfort I could.

" If this is too much for you right now Jen."

" No! I started it I'm going to finish it!" Jen gasped and sniffed a bit. She took a couple of deep breaths.

" I shut myself off from friends after she died. I couldn't handle being in the house alone so I threw myself into work." She paused and took another long sip of her water.

" Slowly work seemed to take over, it became my escape, though I didn't realize it then. I wasn't spending the time with Jordan, my husband that I should have and he started having an affair. 

We were fighting and growing further apart by the day."  
I had a feeling I knew what was coming from the sounds of it the once happy home and family had ended in a divorce and I wasn't too shocked when Jen said so.

The marriage was over by the time she was twenty three and having lost so much and feeling there wasn't much else for her she threw herself into her work making more of a name for herself.

She finally decided to move far away from home to start fresh.

I took Jen into my arms hugging her close as she finished her tale, I allowed her to cry a long while on my shoulder as I held her close seeking to sooth the old pains and hurts that still troubled her after all this time.

" Jen I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

" It was my fault Don if I had put Jordan first maybe …" Jen sobbed.

" Your marriage could have been salvaged? Possibly it could have if you both wanted it and were willing to work for it Jen. You buried your pain one way. He buried his another way" I insisted, " It isn't just your fault or your guilt to bear."

" Wasn't it Don? Sometimes I have to wonder about it. I mean if I hadn't…" Jennifer sat on the chair her body doubled over her head resting on my shoulder.

" Jen both of you lost a great deal when your daughter died, you were both young. We are all responsible for our own actions. You aren't responsible for his but grief can do terrible things to all of us." I kissed her tenderly and stroked her hair. " Why did you bring this up now though Jen?"

She sat back and looked into my face, her make up slightly smudged and her eyes a bit puffy from her tears.

" It has been so long since I have even wanted to look beyond work to any kind of life outside of it Don. You in many ways are helping me out of that."

Her isolation had been brought upon by an extreme case of pain and suffering, in many ways so was my own self inflicted isolation brought upon by the pain and loneliness that surrounded me.

We weren't all that different after all. Even when we cut ourselves off from what we wanted to avoid we had both set about doing something that required intelligence and might be put to good use some where at some time.

" I had to let you know and be honest with you, because I love you Don and you have a right to know. Especially if our relationship is to go any further then what it is now".

I sat back on my heels totally stunned.

Jennifer loved me and she wanted our relationship to go further?

I guess in many ways I had been secretly hoping longing for that same thing and yet it was always more of a subconscious hope then something immediate to me. 

Still I couldn't help put feel a bit thrilled that Jen cared for me that much but I knew also that time to overcome what had passed before.

TBC


	12. Friends

                                      His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: To Buslady: I hope you take no offense at this chapter, as I know you like buses but this is based on some thing else and I truly don't wish to offend anyone. I'll explain further at the end of the chapter.

Thanks all for your reviews. And yes Reinbeauchaser Raph told Don to take a hike for this chapter. As for Don fans I don't know how many are reading thus far as most Don fans know I usually don't do a great deal with him and for some odd reason this story never appeared in the Just In category when I posted it Maybe because it is an R story. Ah well…

Chapter Twelve –  Friends

RAPHAEL:

  It was Saturday, which meant Sara at least didn't require an escort to and from the school and that meant we could all sleep in, that is if the kids in the family permitted it. We would only need to watch Sara at night when she headed out to work.

I enjoyed a good long sleep but was woken around ten by Rama's boisterous greeting to Jessie her calls echoing off the sewer pipes.

I got up and staggered out toward the kitchen in search of coffee and was almost attacked by the half way point by the two seven year olds.

" Uncle Raphael you gonna come plays with us?" Ramiela pleaded bouncing around my feet and bouncing a soccer ball.

I snatched the ball away from her " Ramiela" I growled in slight irritation. I wasn't the most cheerful of fellows at the best of times and I was even worst on first getting up.

Ramiela was undaunted " Come on Uncle Raphael you promised to play with us last week?"

" Go to the playground run off some energy and if and **when** I wake up I will see you there" I grumbled willing to say any thing at that point to get them out from under foot so I could get my coffee.

I yawned as I watched the two kids go chasing one another off not having the heart to yell at either one of them about the rule of no running in the house, and no ball playing outside of the playground area.

For the moment I could act like I hadn't seen a thing. After all I wasn't totally awake just yet.

Only after a couple cups of coffee did I head to the playground ready to take on the two terrors on a quick two on one match of soccer. It seemed that whenever Jessie came over I would end up playing some quick game with them, sometimes Mike would join us and we'd split into teams of one adult and one kid each.

Jessie was quite the sports enthusiast and knew all kinds of games while Ramiela having grown up around practically all males had acquired a taste of all kinds of sports from an early age.

Course the fact that Casey and I spent many hours drilling her in all the wonderful sports out there might have had a little something to do with it. Besides it was one way to increase her stamina and get her to be more physical which could only help in other areas of training later on. Besides that it was one of the best ways of running off some of Ramiela's excess energy.

By the time the game was over my winning by a very close margin the two friends headed for the skateboard area of our home just past the playground and I decided to go do a work out in the dojo.

I knew that in about an hour Leo would be wanting the dojo to teach Ramiela and Jessie their lesson but until then it was free and I figured on making some use of it.

Jessie with his bad stuttering problem was easy pickings for any bully wanting to show how big he was and we turtles had agreed the kid was in desperate need of self esteem and self confidence. 

Fighting could help in those areas and he would also learn to look after himself becoming more self reliant. Those things in turn also might help him over come his speech problem to some degree.

Jessie wasn't too bad of a kid actually, his mom was a different story a regular pain in the shell but she was slowly starting to improve.

Considering how she figured we were nothing more then filthy dirty animals to begin with, and abominations of the worst kind we had to take what ever she was willing to grant us as she slowly tried to overcome her ol' thinking. At least she was trying to get over it.

Fact is she now trusted us animals to look after her only child without being her to supervise which, I suppose said something in Melody's favour I just wasn't sure what it was.

Personally though all of us had taken a liking to Jessie who accepted the whole lot of us with such ease.

Mike often teased Jessie claiming him to be " the son I never had." 

Don who helped tutor Jessie in some of his more difficult areas in school stated that Jessie was far more inclined to learn then Ramiela was.

Yeah Melody by permitting her son to play with his one and only friend was gaining all sorts of benefits she could never have given Jessie otherwise. What we gave her for free to help Jessie in his schooling and day to day life would hopefully help Melody to realize that we had a big part in how her son viewed himself and the world about him, meaning in the end she would be deeply in our debt.

Especially as part of his lessons from Leo was respecting his mother, obeying his rules and working hard and achieving good grades in school. Those were the things Jessie had to do to play with Rama and earn his fighting lessons.

I started out my workout by beating the stuffing out of one of our punching bags and I do mean beating the stuffing out of it. Then I switched to some katas with my sais.

I was nearing a long series of moves when I sensed someone enter the dojo even without turning to look I knew it was Sara.

I finished up what I was doing and turned to face her " You good to go?" I asked challenging her slightly.

" Against you? You're joking right?" she scoffed.

" No I'm not joking you said you took some courses. You are recovered from your injuries why not?" I demanded.

" Yeah well I happen to know you could probably wipe the floor with me. A sparring match against you wouldn't do a thing for me" Sara replied tossing her hair back over her shoulder and staring at me dead on.

" It could help you hone your own skills Sara. Sides you really think the person who taught you couldn't have done the same?" I retorted.

" The person who taught me wasn't as intense as you happen to get when you start working out," she pointed out.

" What you think I'd beat ya just for the sake of doin' so? C'mon won't hurt to keep your skills honed." I insisted.

Personally I just wanted to see how much she did know get a level of her skill in the craft and the best way to do that was spar.

She seemed to take a long time before answering " No Raph I just think you'd enjoy it far too much" she claimed casually unfazed.

I chuckled " Guess you aren't as tough as you make out."

" No I happen to use my brains over my brawn" she quipped sharply. " Besides I thought Leo was the Sensei."

" Yeah well, you can learn from him if you want to Sara but I won't be as demandin' as Mr. Perfection."

Sara leaned against the wall laughing a bit then shrugged " I probably would get bored of his control issues in very short time."

" Oooh he does have those. You think he is bad now though you should have seen him before Karena came along. He actually has lightened up a bit since then." I agreed.

" All right Raph lets see how and what you can teach me but if I end up regretting this lesson in any way so help me I won't do it again."

I grinned as she caved in. " All right step on to the mats."

A few minutes of light sparring let me gain a fairly good idea of where she was at. I figured Sara was fully capable of handling any where up to three novice fighters, she might come out the worst for wear but still come out alive. 

Of course if any one she faced also had some martial arts training her chances would drop.

Once I was sure of where she was comfortable I turned up the heat a bit forcing her to strive harder and dig deeper. Getting her to focus mainly on what she all ready knew and using it to protect herself.

I could work on teaching her other moves later on if she figured it was worth her while I wasn't about to force her to learn. She had to want this for herself.

" Ya…you th…thi…think Sara nnn..needs h..he..help Rama?"

" Lots of it if shes gonna beat my Uncle Raphael" Ramiela chortled.

I backed up realizing it was almost time for the kid's lesson and so drew an end to our workout.

" Watch it both of you," I growled at them.

" Aw come on Uncle Raphael I wanted to see you ninja kick her at least," Ramiela declared rolling her eyes a bit.

" And just what kind of person do you take me for Ramiela? To beat up on Sara just because I'm a better fighter isn't exactly honourable."

" I was ho…hop…hoping tttt…to see Sss.Sa…Sara th..thr..throw Raph." Jessie said playfully.

I glared at Jessie did he really think I was that bad?

" If I ninja kick anyone it will be you two" I threatened them.

Rama and Jessie just looked at one another and laughed as if I had cracked the biggest joke.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disgust " Lucky for me I don't have to teach either of you any manners."

" It's a lost cause wit us Uncle Raphael" Rama chirped up cheerfully a huge grin on her face and her eyes dancing.

" Don't I know it!"

Leo came in then and I looked over at my brother knowing just by the way these two were acting he might have a hard time of it today " Good luck Leo they are in an exceptionally great mood today." I informed him as I gestured Sara out of the dojo ahead of me. 

I figured Leo might have it easier if the two kids didn't have an audience to perform for.

It was a while after dinner and I was sitting on the couch waiting for Sara to get ready for her evening of work and watching some silly kid movie that Rama had wanted to see and Mike had allowed her to stay up to watch.

Sara entered the living room dressed up or should I say dressed down? 

Anyway she gave me a look " You ready Raph?"

" I've been waitin' on **you**." I reminded her.

" Where are you and Sara going?" Rama asked looking up from her show.

Sara paused and glanced my way her eyes silently pleading for any type of help in answering her question in such a way that Ramiela would be satisfied and without incurring Mike's wrath.

Mike had made it very clear to Sara right from the start that she was absolutely, under any circumstances whatsoever to talk to Rama about what she did on her night job.

As Mike had put it " It is only going to open the doors to a whole lot of questions I don't need to answer and Rama doesn't really need to know any thing about."

" I'm going to work." Sara finally stammered 

Rama scrunched her face up a bit before asking " What kind of work? What do you do Sara?"

Sara really cast me a throw me a line I'm drowning look my way at that point.

I decided to go with the first thing that popped in my head " She has to go wait for a bus to visit a friend who needs help around the house." I said evenly staring right at her. It wasn't really a lie. It was just covering myself and saving Sara by giving Rama something she'd hopefully accept.

" Oooh, well why didn't ya say so Sara." Rama shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh " I hope you and your friend have fun." She said innocently.

I had to fight to keep a straight face at that comment and even more so when Sara answered her.

" Oh I'm sure my friend will have lots of fun," she murmured dryly.

" Yeah but first you got to go catch the bus don't want to miss it." I said hurrying her out the door of the lair and into the sewer.

As we headed for topside Sara cast me a sidelong glance " Waiting for a bus Raph?"

" Well yeah what did you want me to tell her? You are waiting for something out on the street." I pointed out.

" Why a bus?" Sara demanded

" Well you don't have a car and you don't have much money at the moment and Rama does have a bit of an understanding about buses and what they do" I explained.

" Why not a taxi?"

" They are more expensive and Rama doesn't know about them. Sides that good girls go by taxi. Taxis they come to you when you call a bus you have to wait for. You spend a lot of time in waiting Sara."

" I have **NEVER** in my life heard of doing what I do as being called waiting for a bus," She snapped at me.

What the hell did she want from me here?

" Fine you want to be the one to go back and clear things up with Ramiela? Tell her the truth perhaps then go and be my guest but don't complain if Mike decides to give you a lesson on nunchucks and what they can do to you." I declared turning on her " Ramiela is satisfied with what I told her. That is good enough for me!" I hissed.

" All right you have a point Raph" Sara conceded, " I just never heard of a driver paying the passenger before" she smirked a bit.

I turned and gave her a wicked grin " Long as he knows how to drive it what have you got to complain about?"

Sara crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me for a moment or two but suddenly she started to laugh.

" You are something else Raph."

I nodded and gave her a slight bow of acknowledgment.

TBC

Author's Note: The whole waiting for a bus bit was actually something a friend told his young daughters one evening when they were driving home and the girls started to question what all these ladies were doing out on the street. Dad didn't want to go into what the ladies were actually doing so told his daughters they were waiting for a bus.

This became a family joke.

Many years later and now those girls are adults but still the one girl insists that she doesn't take the bus or wait for them either.


	13. The Difficult Female

                                     His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Lenni: As to when Rama is going to get into trouble you have a bit to wait yet as her part of the story doesn't really come into play until later on. I need Don and Raph to certain place in their relationships before I get into Rama's side story.

Chapter Thirteen – The Difficult Female

RAPHAEL:

While we all took our turns guarding Sara during her evening work I found just standing around and waiting to be the hardest thing of all. I didn't have a great deal of patience and time seemed to go on and on with no end in sight. It was enough to drive a normal person insane. I won't say what it did to me!

Playing it cautious and being patient was Leo's line of work not mine and I'd just as soon be breaking up crime somewhere on patrol then standing around in an alley being bored out of mind.

But I knew my brothers were no keener over watching Sara then I was, but for them it was for far different reasons. Then again Sara wasn't too keen on us hanging around watching her either and I think the only reason she allowed it was because we didn't harass her clients.

So we all sort of tolerated it and what we did simply because it needed to be done and there was just no getting around it.

Sara at least only did as much as she felt was necessary to pay her bills and give her a little extra which meant if she earned good pay early on in the night she was willin' to go home and take it easy. Or take a few days off to work on her studies as far as she was concerned her nursing came first. What she did at night only permit her to afford her goal.

She did have her regular clients and those ones I never saw much threat in, but even so I was far too much of a ninja to think that they wouldn't harm her even if they were regulars who paid well for her services. People I knew could be bought.

It was the clients who weren't regular that I really worried about because those ones who knew what they were capable of or what they might do, or who they were actually working for. So for the clients who were unknown to Sara would always have my ninja skills and instincts up. 

Tonight as usual was another boring night of waiting to be relieved so I could patrol for a while and blow off steam beating up on some of the scum and low life in the city.

I watched a guy walking towards Sara, he had greasy dark hair a cold sneer on his face, his arms were muscled but not really built, telling me he worked out some but not to much that it was all that massive muscle you'd find on a body builder.

He wasn't all that different from numerous other guys who walked or drove around the streets at night looking for a little female companionship. For some reason though I didn't like him my instincts told me that there was something all wrong!

I stood in the shadows watching as he singled out Sara and began to chat her up talking in low voices and that sneer on his face turned to a suggestive leer that I didn't care for one bit.

I did not like him and I wanted to go out there and scare the life out of the creep send him packing but I knew the rules no interfering with Sara's clients unless, of course her life was in danger, suddenly I resented that rule.

Should have expected it I was never much one for keepin' to rules anyways.

I faded back into the shadows and made it to the rooftops in record time so I could keep an eye on Sara and her John as they made their way to the hotel that many of the hookers made use of.   
From the rooftops I had the perfect vantage point and I also knew if anything serious happened I could make it down to assist Sara in a matter of mere seconds, not even that.

As they walked I noticed her John slowly edging Sara ever so subtly closer and closer to the buildings that lined the sidewalks. It was done ever so smoothly, subtly even.

Yet there was no denying that for some reason he was maneuvering her away from the streets. If my ninja senses weren't on high alert before this move was all I needed to put them there.

I knew there was an alley just before the hotel and I had a sinking feeling what ever was going happen was going to happen there.

I kicked it into high gear to the alley dropping down further back from the street and landing as silently as a cat, even with more stealth and silence, if you can believe it. I didn't betray my presence in anyway.

My eyes quickly scanned the shadows along the building and I spotted two guys closer to the street lying in wait bodies tensed and a feeling of nervous excitement and anticipation lingered around them.

I looked out to the almost well lit street and could see Sara and her client just starting to walk by suddenly he gave her a hard shove pushing her in the alley.

" Hey watch it I don't go for rough stuff!" she snapped quickly, " You think that way get yourself a different girl."

Too late she must of realized the creeps trap for her as the two who were waiting in the shadows grabbed her, pulling her back into the shadows clamping a hand over her mouth.

The John gave a soft low chuckle " Too bad baby cause we are into rough stuff. You're going give it to us just the way we want and when it's done were going silence Red's little bird for good."

I bristled so Red had found out Sara was still alive and as expected he didn't like it one bit.

Sara lashed out with a fast front snap kick aimed right at her John's jewels but he grabbed her leg and twisted it sharply " That a girl make it interesting and so much more fun for all of us" he laughed a bit.

I decided I had enough I learned all I truly needed to know, and since the three lowlifes were in the shadows, I decided it was time to make myself known to the lot of them.

I tossed a handful of shuriken not using them to embed in them, though the thought was tempting, I wanted to inflict pain on them. Let them know that there was someone else here and maybe to shake em up a little too. 

As a ninja I wasn't suppose to leave a trace and I felt tossing them to scratch was enough to unnerve the petty crooks that I was dealing with.

" What the?"

" Someone is here!"

Suddenly all three of them turned scanning the darkness their attention diverted from Sara for the briefest of moments as they tried to make sense of the shadows and darkness of the alley.

" All right whose ever out there playing games better show themselves now!" Sara's client snapped glaring about acting tough.

He wanted me to show myself, fine I would just not the way he was expecting. I closed the gap between us. I grabbed the two thugs on either side of Sara by the shirt collars and bashed their heads together before they even knew what was going on.

Dazed they sort of staggered as I spun them around and smashed them head on into the brick wall of the building.

All of this was done in mere seconds not even half a minute had passed and Sara's John was starting to get worried I could sense his bravado fading and fear creeping slowly in on him.

Before he could make a move though I rapped him hard across the head knocking him unconscious then I grabbed Sara and made for the rooftops without even slowing down I kept a hold on her as I jumped a few roofs to put distance between us.

Finally I sat her down to see how she was doing after the attack and the thrill of jumping rooftops.

She was shaking violently and even in the darkness of the night I could see her eyes had grown large from fright and she was taking large gasping gulps of air while low whimpers escaped her throat.

I could sense the fear that surrounded her but at the moment I didn't know what it was more due to.

I wrapped my arms about her, feeling her small frame shake uncontrollably against me " Its s'allright," I said softly as I could though my voice wasn't one that did soft that well.

" You're not hurt any are ya?" I asked.

" No just scared. I wasn't expecting it until it was almost too late" Sara admitted in a trembling voice. She raised her left hand to massage her forehead.

She was so shook up at the moment I had the feelin' she didn't even realize that I had jumped rooftops with her.

" Red knows you are alive and can still cause him problems. C'mon we are going home," I declared.

Sara glanced up at me as if she hadn't heard a word I had just said to her.

" C'mon enough work for tonight. Let's go!" I ordered briskly.

Sara suddenly stood up " No Raph I'm going back to work." She stated with a hard edge to her tone.

I shook my head in disbelief " Say **what?**" I demanded narrowing my eyes. Someone tell me I didn't hear what I thought I had.

" I said I am going to work" Sara insisted her voice gaining in strength and tone as she spoke. She raised her head in defiance but in spite of all that I could still sense her fear at the close call she had just been through.

Listen Sara Red knows you are alive and he is after you. You are under our protection and I say were going back. You don't need to be out here at this moment." I growled at her, laying it on the line.

" Yes I do Raph!" Sara snapped, " I'm not about to go into hiding because I'm afraid of what others will do to me. That is no way to live" She stated gently but firmly " If I give in this time, then it will make it easier to back down next time and I can't let myself do that Raph."

I glared at her but she met my glare with a hard look of her own. I could still sense her fear but under that was the courage and will to face that fear and to not back down. I admired that in her, but I still thought she was being a regular baka about the whole thing.

" Ya know I could just drag you back to the lair."

Sara nodded agreement not even refuting my words " You could. You could even make me stay in the lair whether I wanted to be there or not I don't doubt that one bit" she agreed amiably " But then I'd lose all respect for you and your family because I'm not your prisoner Raph and I won't care to be held against my will." 

I cocked my head to one side " You don't need the money that badly Sara." I hissed at her stubbornness.

" This isn't about the money Raph and you know it. It is deeper then that" Sara replied casually.

I crossed my arms over my plastron wondering to myself if all women were this difficult as I considered her words in the back of my mind.

I knew what it was like to live in fear of the great what if…hell we had been doing it all of our lives after all it was nothing new to us. Personally I didn't care for it and a part of me wanted to risk exposure I think the only thing that kept me from doing it was the fear of where we'd end up if we were found.

Part of me really wanted to go the safe route. Do what Leo would have done talk, lecture or reason Sara into giving in and returning to the lair for her own safety.

I wasn't much of a talker and I know how it chafed me to no ends to be confined by the rules and dictates of what was considered safe for us. Besides I admired Sara's spirit her willingness to face her fear. I also knew it was better to face the fear while it was fresh then let it get a hold of you.

" I'll give ya an hour" I relented " That's it!"

Sara agreed though reluctantly I guess she finally realized it was a take it or leave it sort of deal.

I figured Red's men would be out for a while and even when they did come around I highly doubted they would come looking for more right away and an hour ought to be sufficient to help her gain some control over the fear of the recent attack.

Luckily the last hour went well she got a regular client almost immediately and by the time she was done she was ready to head back home.

As we made our way through the maze of the sewers Sara placed her hand gently on my arm " Raph thanks for doing that for me."

I just snorted and told her to " Forget about it."

" Raph" Sara spoke in a low whisper that seemed to echo around us ever so slightly.

I turned and looked at her seeing as usual a woman who was small in size but had a fierce nature to her.

" You know if you hadn't agreed I would have come back willingly. It's just I…" she paused and shook her head slightly " Couldn't let them win by making me afraid. You understand that don't you?"

Yeah, I understood that all right maybe better then even any of my brothers could, but I wasn't about to say that to her.

She took my hand in hers her long fingers caressing mine " I wanted to thank you for that." Sara whispered.

She stood up on tiptoe and kissed me.

I hadn't been expecting her to do this but I wasn't going to refuse her either I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her tighter to me as I returned the kiss.

Difficult women might be but I had to admit they could add perks to an otherwise lonely life and existence and those sorts of perks I could get used to all too easily.

TBC


	14. Brotherly Talk

                                              His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Fourteen – Brotherly Talk

DONATELLO:  
  


 I tried to keep my mind focused on the task at hand but found it was extremely difficult to do so, normally I had no problem becoming absorbed in my work and many projects and I could very rarely be dragged from it or cause me much of a distraction.

Today was different though no matter what I tried to work on thoughts of Jen started to intrude and before long I was sitting and day dreaming more then I was concentrating on what needed to get done.

I still had a great deal to consider with her revelation of the night before, and every time I thought about her saying she loved me caused me to want to jump for joy, and doing something other then just sit quietly.

I wasn't truly upset that she had been previously married but it had been a bit of a shock to me as I had never seen any mementos in her home of her child and ex-husband of course with how painful it was for her to talk about her marriage, I suppose, that at the moment, the last thing wanted was a constant reminder of her loss.

I was sure she did have them but the grief and the pain of loss and the downfall of what should have been a happy marriage were not things to be displayed for all to see and question. 

I set down the screwdriver with a sigh I was getting nowhere at the moment and glared at the jumble of wires before me as if they were solely to blame for my distractions. I sighed and set back in my chair to finally allow my mind to go over every thing, as it seemed bent on doing just that any way.

I ached for Jen knowing what she had shared with me had not been easy for her to reveal I could see the pain it had caused her and she had seemed unnaturally quiet afterwards, saying very little. I had taken her home, made her some tea and offered her what comfort I could.

 Before I left I got her to promise me to call if she needed anything at all during the night, waking up painful memories before bed was not always the wisest thing to do. Though I was sure that the tea would help her to achieve a good night of sleep.

Now I understood her attraction to the children in our family, they were bittersweet reminders of the child she had lost. I thought about what Jen had told me of her marriage and realized, that if her daughter Nicole had lived she would be around Ramiela's age today, a little younger but by a year or so at the most.

Course if Nicole had lived it was quite possible that Jen and I would never have met.

That made me wonder about some of those age old questions that seemed to have no true answer. 

Things like if the events in our life are predestined or just happen to us, if we attract certain problems into our lives by the choices that we make, or if things just happened for the sake of happening alone.

It was hard to know the right answer to those sorts of questions especially as science didn't worry about answering them to any degree. While spiritual groups all had their own ideas about such matters and no two people could agree or prove their theories to any degree of satisfaction.

So it was a waste of time to contemplate such things and my mind was too willing to turn back to Jen any way.

The very fact that she seemed to be searching for a way to over come her grief and pain by stepping into a new relationship had to be quite the challenge for her to deal with. But I knew that some part of her had to be letting her know it was time to move on and get on with life.

How ever the fact that she wanted to be with me was the most shocking thing to me. It was healthy to move past grief and make the choice to continue but I wondered if choosing me was right for her.

Our lifestyle was not really suited for people. A life of hiding, war and sometimes scraping by, the winter months were terrible down here and I highly doubted that it was the best solution for someone who was emerging from the life experience that Jen had suffered.

In short I doubted that I was right for her.

I felt suddenly almost claustrophobic as I glanced around my lab and I felt the over whelming urge to get some air instead of staying confined in this place any longer. I slipped silently out of my lab and headed for the streets and the rooftops.

From my lofty perch high above the city streets and out of the way of any prying eyes I was able to gain a bit more of the control that had slipped from me so recently.

I had panicked and I knew it. A panic caused by the thought that perhaps my relationship with Jen was entirely wrong.

I don't know how long I was up there with my mind running endless circles around the fact that Jen and I were in a relationship that might not benefit either one of us.

I sensed a familiar presence drawing close, the person not wishing to hide himself from me.

I turned and saw Leo just coming on to the roof from the fire escape " Were you looking for me?"

" You weren't in your lab and I know you don't normally take off for long during the day. It isn't your style" He grinned a little, " I was wondering if you want some one to talk to."

I knew what he wasn't saying ' I was concerned, I was worried, I had to make sure you were all right.'

My mind was absolutely chaotic at the moment and I knew there would be no way to deceive Leo on that count. 

As I hadn't been able to solve the dilemma on my own I welcomed his offer to talk.

" I was thinking about Jen," I admitted simply.

Trusting that he could read between the lines as it were and pick up with ease that which I left unsaid. 

If it had been either Mike or Raph they would not miss out on the chance to tease me about it. Raph wouldn't bother to listen; he was a doer not a thinker. Mike would listen but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to give me a bad time either.

At least with Leo I had a sympathetic ear.

Leo moved silently almost gliding to where I stood " I have to admit that I wasn't too happy with you when you brought her home Don."

I smiled " I sort of got that feeling Leo."

" After everything we had just gone through with Melody, overseeing the move and every thing else on top of it I just wasn't looking forward to perhaps having to do that so soon after we had gotten settled," Leo confessed.

" I realize that Leo. I don't have a problem with it." I gave a rueful shake of my head " It isn't all ways easy to find a place that is suited to our specific needs and now with the family growing it is even harder to come by." It was true when you thought about all the necessities we needed for our home.

" Jen isn't a threat to us though Leo" I insisted.

Leo placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder " I know that now Don. Sometimes I get stuck seeing things too much my way and it takes some gentle persuasion" here Leo paused giving a wry grin " to see it in a new light."

" That is part of your duties though isn't it? Taking responsibility to all of us. It is part of what makes you a good leader." I declared emphatically.

" True" Leo nodded his head, " It also makes me very difficult to live with, or so Karena keeps telling me" he chuckled a bit " Sometimes she sounds far too much like Splinter."

" Just be thankful she doesn't look like him" I commented wryly.

Leo laughed at that but quickly sobered " How do you really feel for her Don?"

" I care about her Leo. I can't seem to stop thinking about her." Then I found myself blurting out " She told me she loved me."

Leo arched an eye ridge but that was all he permitted to show " Do you feel the same for her Don?"

Something about Leo's calm reflective air made him easy to talk to especially when he acted more like a caring brother, as he was doing now, then the leader that he had been trained to be.

" Yes I love her Leo but at the same time I have to wonder if it is right" I admitted reluctantly.

" Meaning?" Leo prodded gently.

" Meaning that if we love each other, and our relationship goes further I could be trapping her into a world where she will have to sacrifice to be with me." I declared hating the words even as I spoke them because I knew them to be true.

I didn't think it was fair to ask Jen to give up any more then she all ready had. She had lost too much all ready.

" We all have sacrifices to make Don. It is said to live free and happily you must sacrifice boredom. It is not always an easy sacrifice."

" Now you are talking like Splinter." I accused.

Leo grinned my way and quoted a saying I had heard Splinter speak numerous times before through out our youth " The mark of your ignorance is the depth of your belief in injustice and tragedy, what the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the master calls a butterfly."

Leo watched me in silence for a moment or two then sighed " Look Don it isn't easy finding people who might be willing to share a life with us. Personally I never thought it would be possible until Karena proved me wrong" Leo looked out at the skyline " But if it is their choice and it is made freely, do we then have the right to wallow in misery instead of taking the opportunity they present?"

I turned back in time to see his dark blue eyes looking into my own and I knew he was seeking an answer to the question but I wasn't quite sure that I knew what the answer was in my own heart just yet.

" There were many girls before Karena they all seemed to think they could make a life with me and I figured it would be wrong. I especially felt that way after Shay left" Leo shook his head sadly " for a mother to leave her own child to return to topside was enough to tell me that it could never work out Don" Leo took a deep breath.

" Luckily Karena has proven me wrong and we have managed. If you and Jen truly care for each other I'm sure you will find a way to make it work."

I nodded.

Leo clapped his hand on my shoulder " At the very least you deserve a chance at it Don and you shouldn't throw it away because you fear what might happen."

" You could be right Leo I don't know what the odds are of finding someone quite like Jen for me again but I know they aren't in my favour."

" Then let me give you some advice take the risk Don. Tell her how you really feel for her. See what choices you are both willing to make and then put your mind at rest that the best decision was made."

I clasped Leo's arm with my hand I knew he was telling me that he was ready to accept her and I'd be the largest baka ever if I let her get away from me. That I should at least tell her how I felt if nothing else.

" Thanks Leo I think I will do that" I agreed and I knew that I did have to find a way to do so for in that moment my mind seemed totally at peace.

I felt very strongly, right then, that Jen and I were meant to be together.

TBC


	15. In Denial

                                             His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update on this life kept getting in the way of writing.

Jo Dawn: No you hadn't reviewed before but thanks for taking the time to review fourteen. At least that way I know there are a few Don fans reading it.

Chapter Fifteen – In Denial

RAPHAEL:

It was just one kiss, one simple kiss. So why then did I keep thinking about it? It wasn't like I had never been kissed before, sure it had been a few years since the last time, but hey it wasn't like it was any thing new to me. Yet still the memory of that kiss kept coming back at the oddest of times and places I just couldn't figure out why.

I mean a hooker and a guy like me had very little in common when you got down to the core, sure we were both rejects to society. But beyond that what was there?  
Absolutely nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

Yet there had to be something because all of a sudden I couldn't get my mind off her I knew she wasn't your average prostitute I'd seen enough of that type to know there was a difference.

The average working girl was used and abused, some of them might have spirit and spunk but most of it is down right cynical. They answered to one thing and one thing only the higher power of the all mighty fix, whether it was drugs or booze didn't really matter.

They were haggard and looked far older then their years because of the hard life they put themselves through. Many times either their clients or their pimps beat them up, and when they died death coming real early, though not always quickly and painlessly for some of them few mourned their passing.

A hooker when you got down to it was in many people's eyes something to discard with the rest of the trash. Others would sooner turn a blind eye to them.

Sara wasn't like that. Her spirit hadn't been broken by use and abuse. Still I couldn't ignore the fact that I was starting to become irritated at that choice of life she had chosen for her self to pay the bills.

Sara was better then all of that and she didn't deserve that dangerous life style it was just as well that she planned to get out of it once she started to intern. Still there was plenty of time for her dreams to unravel between the two points especially now that Red would know she was still a threat to him.

So we increased vigilance around her as she worked her night shift, we were sure of one thing Red would be back and he would only become more desperate as it got closer to trial date.

The police were pushing to move the trial up as they didn't want to lose their star witness, they could do nothing to stop red's plots from the jail cell as while he was in there he was behaving himself in other ways and to take away visitation or other privileges would have gone against his rights as a citizen.

Those in charge of the case had numerous discussions with Sara about giving it up at least, until the trial was over but Sara refused to turn coward and wouldn't back out or down.

The police were in their own bind they wanted to protect her, but they could not do so while she was doing something that was illegal. For the most part they were willing to overlook her petty crime of solicitation to go after the big fish.

Sara didn't have that much more schooling and I couldn't figure out why she didn't just bail out now instead of waiting until she achieved internship. I doubt the debt incurred for the following months would be all that bad.

Up until now none of us had tried to point out the advantages of dropping her night job we figured that was her life. I decided to see if maybe she would listen to the voice of reason. Her life really had to be more valuable then money to pay a debt.

I found her working out in the dojo. She had been doing a lot of practicing since her attack and she knew any of us would gladly help her if she wanted.

" Sara how much more schooling you got?"

" About two more months and then exams" she groaned grabbing up a towel to wipe some sweat from her brow.

" So why not give up turning tricks? You don't need it now."

She turned and gave me an irked expression her lips pressed into a tight thin line, a cold stare that could have frozen water into ice instantly. " I don't tell you how to run your life Raph don't bother telling me how to run mine. All right?" she hissed.

" Come on don't you find it just a tad degrading being screwed over for money?" I snapped.

" There are plenty of ways of being screwed Raph and far as I'm concerned it's better to be paid for it then get nothing" she retorted her eyes blazing sharply. Her body tensed and she stood up straighter. " It is only degrading if I let it be and I don't. Nothing wrong with sex Raph. I enjoy it." She smirked a bit, " You know what they say find what you like and make a job out of it."

Sara was baiting me and I knew it. I glowered at her and some little voice inside me told me I'd probably be better off if I backed down now. But I was never one to take advice, not even when it was my own. Nor was I the type who wanted to retreat from a battle no matter what the odds were of me winning.

" So you're perfectly happy lying on your back for every Tom, Dick and Harry. Or is that every Tom's hairy dick?" I shot back at her.

" Oh yeah" Sara agreed amiably. She gave me a sly grin " Why you jealous Raph?"

" Why would I be jealous of what any guy can have for a price?" I demanded irritably.

" Because you can't have it. You know what they say about forbidden fruit." She mocked me her eyebrows arched as she tapped a long index finger on my plastron.

" I'm not interested" I sneered.

She gave a slight nod of her head " If you say so" Sara remarked but there was something in her face that told me she thought I was lying and that she knew better.

" Listen Sara the money itself isn't important. You don't really need it now" I stated trying to swing our talk back where it belonged. I was doing my best to be reasonable Sara must have recognized this for she relaxed her stance.

" Maybe I don't really need to carry on right now Raph but I don't need any debt hanging over my head incurring interest. I want to be free and clear. I want a bit of a nest egg set aside in case of an emergency." Sara explained in a much calmer voice " Doing what I do is a way for me to achieve all of that and then some. I'm not a coward I have never been one to hide."

Sara shrugged and touched my shoulder lightly " You never had a problem with what I do before but last few days you seem to have a big problem with it so why are you worried Raph?"

I snorted, " Who says I'm worried? Did I say that?" I yelled at her.

Sara just laughed, " You didn't have to say it Raph."

I scowled it wasn't often my family could read me, and what I was feeling or why. Mike was pretty good at it but we had been such good friends for so long that it just made it easier for him to pick up on what others didn't see.  It startled me that Sara knew I was worried about her. 

" Red is more of a threat to you now and the closer we get to trial the more dangerous he will become." I said in reply doing my best to cover up my momentary shock.

" That it Raph?"

" What you want more then that? There is no more if you think otherwise you're crazy" I announced.

" I'm in good company then aren't I" Sara responded sarcastically.

I crossed my arms over my plastron and shot her a venomous look.

" It is nice to know you care Raph" Sara stated.

" Wait a sec. Just hold on there and tell me who said I give a damn?" I demanded to know.

" Well you must care you don't seem to want me to spread my legs for a buck anymore." Sara pointed out " You know I find that almost refreshing since no one has really worried about me too much since my parents died."

" I'm not worried and I don't care!" I stressed for her.

" Fine deny it if you want to it won't hurt me any" Sara replied casually giving an indifferent shrug " You just go on ahead being the tough one, it just doesn't fool me Raph."  
Sara paused and gave me a long hard look that was hard to read for some reason I had the feeling she was scrutinizing me like some new specimen she had found and I sneered at her, while my eyes narrowed to slits.

" Maybe when you are ready to stop denying what you feel we might be able to get somewhere until then our discussion is only a waste of both of our times." Sara stated in a quiet fashion before turning and leaving me alone in the dojo.

Huh! What did she possibly know, or even think that she knew, about the subject at hand?

I started kicking and punching the practice dummy burning off my sudden rising temper over the way she had assumed to know my intentions and feelings. She didn't know a damned thing!

Just see if I stuck my neck out for her again. Hell if she didn't value her own life in any way why should I worry about it or her for that matter?

We could only do so much and I was willing to accept that fact. There was I knew no real reason to go grieving and fretting over certain things in life or so I'd been told. It was just I often found the things I couldn't change to be the ones I usually ruminated on the most. You know like why we were the way we were. I could stew in my own juice over something like that and work myself up to quite a level of anger.

It was just the way I was.

Mike came in and glanced my way " So ah, who are you killing now Raph?" he teased.

" Bug off Mike it could very well be you" I snarled.

" Naw, you wouldn't leave Rama an orphan." Mike replied jovially as he shook his head.

With that he started to hum some dumb song from Little Orphan Annie.

" Don't count on that and don't push your luck," I warned him with a low growl.

Mike smiled and pulled his chucks from his belt nodding my way " So you good to go or what Raph?"

" Let's do this," I agreed drawing my sai and charging him.

After a good long sparring match I was calmed down. I decided to give Mike a bit of advice for all it was worth " Mike let me tell you that you ought to consider yourself lucky the only woman in your life is seven years old. Much older then that and they think they know every thing."  
Mike had flopped down on the mats for a breather so he looked up at me with eye ridges arched " This is about Sara then I take it."  
" I told her she ought to get out of her night job while she was still alive" I admitted.

Mike started chuckling " I bet she took that real well didn't she Raph?" He asked in his usual joking fashion " So how long have you cared about her?"

" I **DON'T** care about her what cave you that idea?" I snapped in my defense.

"Sure Raph if you say so. Forget I said any thing okay" Mike held up a hand palm upward as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He backtracked willingly and with practiced ease maintaining his easy going attitude with hardly a blink of an eye.

However it all seemed condescending to me, and that irked me all the more though I couldn't say why it was I felt that way.

I felt very much like hauling off and decking Mike a good one instead I stomped off towards the showers. And everyone in the family says I have no control. What a bunch of manure that is.

What was it with first Sara and now Mike insisting that I liked her?  
I didn't she was nothing to me and she would stay nothing to me. She wasn't my type and even if she was my type I knew for a fact that some things in life are meant to remain forever out of your reach and grasp.

If I wanted a relationship it would be with someone who…well wasn't Sara for one thing because I didn't like her.

She was too… well she wasn't really my type, not that I really knew what my type was mind ya but I knew what it wasn't.

Sara it most definitely **wasn't**. I just didn't like her in that way.

Then a brief thought entered my mind but what if you do?

Was it even possible that I cared for Sara more then I was even willing to let myself let on?  
  
TBC


	16. Flowers Impulse

                                              His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Sixteen – Flowers = Impulse

 DONATELLO:

 I wanted to give Jen a few days for some private time knowing that after waking old memories she might not be up to having company and might prefer some quiet time. Due to my concern though about how she was handling the situation, I did end up calling her a few times to ensure she was all right and didn't need any thing. 

I let her know that I was thinking about her, and that was no lie for I was thinking about her far more now then ever. I also assured her that if she needed me for any thing that she would call, other then that I gave her the space I felt she needed to have.

Finally I decided I had waited long enough and it was time to let her know my feelings, I figured what Leo had said made a lot of sense and I sure didn't want to lose her. 

It still amazed me to no end how much I missed her even over the course of a few days absence I guessed that was only proof of how much Jen had come to mean to me in my life.

I arrived at her place early in the evening I wanted to be sure of having a chance of talking when both of us were awake and aware of what we were saying and thinking. I didn't want to wake her so we could have a serious talk.

Jen opened the balcony door to my gentle knocking, she unlocked it and I entered her living room.

" I'm glad to see you Don, I thought I might have frightened you off." 

" Frighten me off?" I asked incredulously, " Why would you think that?"

Jen just shook her head and said " Never mind."

I took my hand from behind my back and offered her the package of flowers I had picked up for her they were wrapped in paper and tied with a ribbon.

Jen smiled as she took the gift from my hands, one finger reached into the paper to caress a rose petal she ducked her head blushing a little " Thank you I better go put these in water."

I followed her through the living room and into the kitchen moving silently behind her as she reached up into a corner cupboard I wrapped my arms around her waist in a gentle hug " You really think you frightened me away?" I asked gently.

" Some guys Don might have problems accepting the fact that I was married once before" Jen replied simply.

" So it isn't like you are still married. You are divorced and free to be with who you want to be with."

" Yeah well there is also the little fact about the secret that I have kept from you for so long. Whose to say what other secrets I might keep from you now or in the future" Jen remarked in an off hand fashion.

She pulled away from my hug and took the three steps or so across the kitchen floor to where the sink was to fill the vase with water before unwrapping the roses and arranging them in the vase along with the bits of fern and baby breath.

I wondered if she was in no mood for company even now.

" Jen we all have our own secrets from the past some of them we might wish to share and others have helped to shape us into who we are now. None of us have the right to demand a full account of someone else and what they have been through, that is something that should only be given freely." I looked at her there was something in her stance that told me she was not quite her usual self.

For the moment I assumed that her old memories were having trouble going back to where ever it was they had been dredged from and I was glad that I had taken the time to stop by.

" I just thought you needed a bit of time alone Jen" I explained.

She turned to face me " I have had more then enough time to deal with and adjust to the loss of my marriage, my child and who knows what all else. It was you I wasn't sure about Don." She announced.

I had a feeling she was irritated though I wasn't sure why, if she had accepted the past then what was bothering her?

Jen strode towards the table to set the vase in the center her posture was stiff and her movements slightly jerky and awkward looking.

" Jen just what is going on here? I told you I would come if you wanted me." I declared confused and puzzled at her behaviour.

Jen whirled around her hands on her hips " Sure Don come and just feel uncomfortable and awkward because you don't know what to say. I'm tired of those meaningless platitudes that every one gives when they found out I lost Nicole." She snapped her eyes were hard " Now you are probably going just blow me off because you don't know what to say and it is all so uncomfortable so it will be far easier to say we're not right for each other and go our separate ways." Jen took a deep breath and I saw her dark eyes filling with tears.

Now I understood she thought I didn't want to come over for fear of being uncomfortable with the new information about her, she most likely hadn't wanted to call me here but instead wanted to give me time to accept and come to grips with the situation. Now she felt that I was here to say goodbye to her and end our relationship once and for all.

I wondered how long or often she had been tormented with the guilt of having mentioned the whole mess in the first place probably regretting opening her mouth and revealing the secret she had told me.

Suddenly I felt like a first rate heel for not coming over and checking on her. I thought giving her, her space and respecting her privacy more important.

" Well I did come here to say something but that isn't it" I murmured gently.

" But the flowers, and you came earlier then normal. I figured you had a few days to think about what I said and now…" Jen shrugged and lapsed into silence. I could see she was fighting back the tears trying not to cry.

So I was right in my thinking, of course I was finding it easy to read Jen's emotions when I was around her, which probably helped a great deal.

" Jen don't go jumping to conclusions" I chided her gently as I went and took her into my arms " I came early because I missed you and I wanted to see you very much. In fact I realized on my way over here how much you have come to mean to me in these past few years."  
I hugged her close and kissed her then stared into her watery eyes " I don't want to lose you Jen the roses I bought for you ought to tell you that."

" Roses and their meanings about the only one I do know is red is love." Jen replied.

" Yes. One red rose for you and more." I agreed.

" I take it you know the meaning of the other three then?" Jen asked.

" Of course that is why I picked those colours for you specifically Jen. The dark purple one is actually a dyed rose so it has no true meaning. I just like to think it represents me as it is the colour of my bandanna."

Jen laughed a bit and tugged on the tails of my bandanna with one hand " And the others are part of what you are feeling for me?" she hazard a quick guess.

I nodded agreement " I would have picked one to represent you but I couldn't seem to find one that I felt could equal you in any way."

She gave me a leery glance as if she expected me to be joking though I was being serious about it. 

I had taken some time to check into the different flowers, especially roses and what their meanings were so when it came time to choose I could easily pick the ones that I wanted over ones that might not mean as much. Roses were pretty to look at and had a beautiful scent, I was aware of that as Mike often bought roses for Rama as a special treat for her, and I appreciated the fact that they had meanings as well.

" Yes Jennifer I needed time to absorb what you had told me about your life before coming to New York. I'm sorry you lost so much but condolences mean little when they are only trite words. I consider myself lucky to know you and have you in my life, what happened to you before matters to me because it matters to you" I smiled at her " It doesn't change my feelings for you."

" Really Don?" Jen inquired almost hopefully as if she didn't dare believe what I was saying.

" If you doubt it look at the three roses I bought for you to go with the purple one."

She looked at the vase at the yellow, the white and the red. " So just what are you trying to tell me Don?" Jen wondered.

" The yellow rose is joy or gladness it represents how happy I am that you came into my life. It also means friendship and we have started as friends, been friends for a very long time now, I hope that we can maintain that."

" Two years is a good time really." Jen admitted.

I could tell she was starting to relax as her doubts vanished with a little help.

" Yellow also means remember me and that I care. I do care about you a great deal and I hope that you remember me when I'm not around you just as I think of you." I whispered in her ear.

Jen smiled and leaned into my embrace " I think I like yellow roses."

" I'd be careful," I cautioned her, " for the yellow rose can also represent jealousy though it doesn't in this particular instance."

" Isn't the white rose supposed to mean innocence and purity?" Jen asked.

" Well these are representations of my feelings," I reminded her.

 " You ought to know that after being married and having a child I can't be classified as either of those things." Jen disputed.

" There are many forms of innocence and purity it doesn't necessarily have to be in that sense," I stated, " however the white rose is also for secrecy. It says I can keep a secret and I promise I will keep yours Jen."

Jen turned in my arms to kiss me " I can keep your secrets too." She vowed.

" You have all ready," I admitted honestly. " The white rose can also mean reverence and I do admire you Jen."

" Admire me? Come on Don I have done very little to earn your respect or awe for that matter." Jen scoffed a bit.

" No? How about the fact you accepted me for who I am? Or that in spite of the trouble you have faced you found the strength to go on instead of permitting yourself to wallow in depression." I gave her a few examples then let a mischievous grin cross my face " Of course there is the little fact that you are the only person I met who can teach me a thing or two about computers."

Jen laughed, " Ah ha so that is the truth of it huh Don?"

I chuckled and nuzzled her neck " There is one more thing the white rose says. I am worthy of you and I can only hope that you feel that way for me as I hope that you do."

" Wow all of that?" Jen said in a low astonished tone.

I nodded agreement.

" And the red rose means you love me" Jen claimed her eyes starting to glow.

" The red rose also has other meanings though love is the one it is most often connected to" I corrected her.

" Oh so you don't" Jen gave me a slightly crest fallen look.

" The red rose can mean respect and courage. I admire your courage and I do respect you for who you are."  
Jen pursed her lips and looked at me as if waiting for something more.

I tried to hide a smile " Yes I do love you Jen. I have to know if you are sure about me, and what you feel for me. Being in our lives is not going be easy for you by any stretch of the imagination."  
" I'm aware of that Don. You have told me enough and I have seen you after battle a few times. I just can't ignore what I have been feeling for you, for some time now, and I knew if I was going be honest with my feelings, I'd have to let you know what happened before as well."  Jen assured me and took my hand to lead me over to the love seat. " I didn't know if you felt that way for me Don or I felt that if you accept any feelings for me you would pull this noble routine and disappear on me." She admitted.

I grimaced in some ways I had been considering doing just that " Well I did think about it I felt it wouldn't be fair to ask you to give up that part of your life."

" Rather both of us are miserable alone instead?" Jen asked, " Look Don I admit it might not work between us but I would like to have the chance to find out."

" Two years is a long time to get to know one another but Jen there is still a great deal we have to consider and think about first." I stated.

" It is that way in almost every relationship Don, there are uncertainties on both sides, and there is give and take. I've been there before so I know what is to be expected" Jen refuted my words as if to say ' so what else is new?'

I gazed into her face " You really want to try with me?" I asked hardly daring to believe.

" Very much so Don. As I said the other night I want our relationship to go further. I admit I'm a little scared afraid it will fail like my last one, but I don't want to pass up the chance due to my fear."

I sensed her sincerity, her desire to make things work this time. I realized I wanted the same thing to try and to make things work no matter what it took to do so.

I took her hand in mine and gave them a tender squeeze as I looked deep into her eyes, I felt compelled to say something along the line of 'we could work some thing out.' Instead what came out was far different from what I had intended on saying.

" Jen would you be willing to marry me?" It was said almost all in one breath tumbling from my mouth before I could halt it. It was an impulse saying if I had ever spoken one, and I wasn't sure why it had to come just now.

Before I could retract my words or correct them in any way Jen had all ready replied with a yes!

Suddenly I had to wonder what I had gotten myself into I wasn't normally impulsive I left that to Raph. I wished that I could ninja kick myself because I felt I truly needed it because I couldn't go back now.

TBC


	17. Inner Turmoil

                                        His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: Not a lot of talking in this chapter but please note Raph's inner voice will be _written out like this_ to differentiate it from the rest of his thoughts.

Lenni: Be patient a couple more chapters and then Rama will start playing a bigger role in this story. 

To Dnacingfae and Lenni: For my upcoming Rama anniversary story I wrote up a small author insertion bit you two appear in it as well as a few other author's who have reviewed often. Please let me know whether you mind or not, if you don't want me to then your name will not be used. Just let me know in review is fine Thanks. Ramica.

Chapter Seventeen – Inner Turmoil

RAPHAEL:

Try as I could I wasn't able to get Sara out of my mind I eventually donned my disguise and headed topside heading towards Central Park and some of the less traveled trails where I could walk and hopefully clear all the junk that had moved into my head.

There was nothing between Sara and I so I didn't know why everyone kept insisting that there was. Hell it was easy to see Don was gone for Jen but you didn't see me starin' all sappy and moony eyed over Sara. There was a good reason for that there was nothing between us now.

A little inner voice seemed to whisper to me then _Yeah but you'd like there to be wouldn't ya?_

What difference would it make? What would it really matter in the long run? We were I guess friends and that was okay enough. I did like some aspects of Sara even I could admit to that.

I had to like the fact that she had spirit, and a strong desire to not back down or give up when things got a little tough or rocky on her. I also liked the fact she had never shown any fear of me not from the first, nor was she easily intimidated.

Unlike Leo Sara wasn't the type to get into a yelling match or power trip she seemed to use a bit of reason, and then would stand back giving me room to come to my own decision about circumstances. Though in a true yellin' match she wasn't afraid to stand her ground and speak her piece.

There was no lectures, no guilt trips, which was fine by me because I got enough of that in my life thanks to Leo and or Splinter, though usually it was far more Leo then Splinter. Truth be known I didn't mind Splinter when he did it but Leo just rubbed me the wrong way when he got started.

_Come on you'd really like to have a chance with her._ The voice stated the obvious.

Sure a chance maybe, but what good would it do me? I mean Sara had a pretty good idea of where she was heading in life and how she was going get there. I all ready had a fairly good idea of how willing she was to stick to her guns.

Knowing her she probably had some big plan of marrying some rich doctor who could give her everything.__

_Won't know for sure unless you ask._

Yeah right! I was supposed to lay it on the line to be rejected. Even if Sara did it nicely I didn't think I could bear it. I didn't take rejection well. Why should I open myself up to be hurt? I had enough rejection to deal with in my life I didn't have to go looking for it.

Besides Sara her self had as much as told me that I couldn't have her. 

Sure she had done it in a joking fashion, when she spoke of me not being able to afford her and things like that but I was pretty sure that alone proved what I'd be in for when or if I dared tell her.

Far as I knew she was out of my range no matter how I looked at it. It would be a waste of my time and hers.

Then there would be all the awkwardness and embarrassment that could only follow such rejection. So why the hell would I even want to bother with all that?

I groaned I just didn't, couldn't dare to think or hope to have her in my life. She had places to go, things to do, people to see and a whole life to live. Probably big plans for her future, that didn't include hanging around in the sewers with a bunch of mutants. 

I was a nothing a nobody. A shadow of the night seen out of the corner of the eye but when you look full on not even there. I didn't come from the bad side of the streets I came from under them, which was even worse.

Hell, I might deserve someone in my life and it irritated me to no end that I might be the only one of my brothers to be always alone. I was jealous of Don and what he had with Jen dammit!

Problem was I knew if my looks didn't scare off any sane person my attitude would.

I wasn't about to change just to get a woman in my life either. Hell if they couldn't accept me for who I was and how I acted then who the heck needed them?

I sighed I might not need all woman but one would be nice and Sara in many ways seemed far more suited to me then any other guest we had in our home over the years. I just didn't know if I wanted or even dared to risk putting my life on the line bearing every thing, making myself vulnerable.

I realized a long time ago that it was a dog eat dog world and one thing I had learned early on, that I was often reminded of quite frequently was it didn't pay to be weak or appear vulnerable for that was when the wolves that lay in wait would attack.

The weak died plain and simple. Even in nature that was the way of things the weak died and the strong survived.

The harder and tougher you were the better chance you had of making it through life, to admit to such feelings could only open the door to a lot of trouble and regret.

_You ain't nothing but a coward!_ The inner voice mocked me.

I wished I could silence it like I silenced so much else in my life but I found that inner voice harder to silence or ignore then Leo when he was in mid lecture.

COWARD! Like hell I never ran from a fight. I hated it whenever Leo ordered a strategic retreat. Turn tail and run was not in my vocabulary. I preferred to have the odds to be against me it presented a challenge.

Besides if I was going die in battle and that was the most likely way for me to go, then what better way to die then battling against overwhelming odds and taking down as many of them as I could?

Nothing could beat a worthy challenge and a good knock down winner takes all fight for survival. It was way better then a six pack and a game on TV any day of the week.__

_If it is a worthy fight and a challenge you want why not see if you can gain Sara's love_ the voice piped up then I swore it laughed at me_ Oh wait! I forgot you don't like her._

I paused listening to the silence of the trees, the wind rustling the leaves a bit above me. No I did like her, liked her quite a bit actually. I felt for her possibly even was starting to love her. That was a scary yet exhilarating realization to come to.__

_You don't have a lot of time Raph. It is only a few more weeks until the court case and she might leave after that._ The voice reminded me gently.

LEAVE!?

That thought hit me hard, so hard I found myself suddenly leaning against a tree gasping for air and shaking slightly.

Sara couldn't leave not without knowing how I felt for her, not that I cared to open myself to being weak or being rejected but I knew that my time might be short and if I was to make her mine I couldn't afford to waste it. Once she was out of our home she could very well decide to cut all ties with us. We had others who had disappeared never to contact us again after returning topside.

I didn't know a damn thing about romance, or even about relationships with the fairer sex.

Right now yeah the odds were drastically against me but once she left the odds would go from drastic to a snowballs chance in hell of making it.

Not only that Sara might very well be the only woman who was willing to put up with me.

No guts, no glory there was a challenge like no other before me, and the thrill of the chase. If I won I could very well win everything. If I lost I would be no worse off then I was right now though my pride and my ego might need a little mending and I'd be impossible to live with for a few days. The family was used to that they could deal with it again.

Suddenly the thought of her rejecting me just didn't seem as bad as it had at first, in fact it seemed the lesser of two evils at the moment.

I didn't stop to think about all the reasons why I could be turned down. I didn't stop to get bogged down in the worries of if I wasn't right for her or any of that other B.S.

I wasn't exactly sure what I would say to Sara but I knew I had to say it and do it now before I turned turtle and hid in my shell for the rest of my life. I knew at the very least I could be honest and I figured after her time of hooking that she had probably dealt with a lot of weird humans in her life perhaps a mutant aggressive turtle wouldn't look so bad to her.

I returned to the lair to find Sara watching a movie on the living room couch no one else seemed to be around and that suited me just fine. If I was going embarrass myself I would rather do it without family around.

She glanced my way as I shrugged out of my coat " You look like your bursting at the seams with something Raph." She commented casually.

I looked at her and found a smile coming to my face unbidden " Sara you know what I said earlier?"

" About what?" She inquired her brow furrowed.

" In the dojo our talk" I snapped a bit feeling frustrated. Don't tell me she had forgotten it all ready?

" Oh you mean our talk about how I shouldn't wait for the bus any more?" Sara asked sweetly.

" I've done some thinking," I admitted.

She got up off the couch and walked towards me one hand reaching up to scratch at her nose with a single finger while the other fingers almost covered the grin on her face. When she lowered her hand there was no sign of the grin anywhere.

" Did it do you any good?" Sara wondered.

No sarcastic retort or biting remark, which I knew she was fully capable of, just a simple question.

" I found out I do care for you" I admitted a bit hesitantly feeling a little flustered it wasn't an easy thing to say or admit to. But I had said it!

Sara strolled over to me and rested one hand against my plastron as she smiled up at me. I thought I had never seen anything quite as beautiful as her smile at that moment.

" It's a start. But you can't let your feelings get in the way of what I do Raph."

I blinked in surprise I had been half expecting her to say she cared about me or something a long that line. I personally had to know what I was up against did I really stand a chance with her or not?

" Sara do you feel any thing for me?" I demanded both dreading and anticipating the answer. I feared the negative reply and I hoped against all hope and reason for a positive response. Even an indifferent response I might be able to work with.

Sara laughed and I found my heart plummeting within me sure that she was going tell me what an idiot I was for considering such a thing. I found myself suddenly holding my breath.

" I feel a great deal for you Raphael," she breathed out softly her breath warm against my skin. " Ever since that attack that night when you let me go back to work even though you probably knew it wasn't the best choice to make you did it for me because I asked." Sara shrugged and glanced away before returning her gaze to mine " Like I said before when you were ready to stop denying what you felt we might be able to get somewhere."

I let out my breath form the sounds of it I stood a better then average chance at this moment.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. Sara returned the kiss eagerly enough her arms sliding around my neck as she deepened the kiss and pressed her body close to mine.

The heat of her body pressed close, the feel of her warm skin and the passion and intensity of that kiss told me all I really needed to know.

For that one brief moment in time I was pretty damned sure I found a piece of heaven on Earth.

" Uncle Raphael, Uncle Raphael!" Ramiela's high excited yell and exuberant shout interrupted our kiss.

I looked up glowering darkly at my niece and her timing in disturbing us. I wasn't amused in the least and couldn't help growling at her " What ever it is forget it!"

" But…" Ramiela began.

" I'm busy bugger off" I snapped at her.

Ramiela scowled at me then pouted a bit before stomping off towards her bedroom.

I returned to the interrupted kiss trying to pick up where we left off but Sara suddenly didn't seem into it as she had been before.

" What the mood broken?" I asked irked even further at Ramiela.

" Sort of I guess. You could have at least asked her what she wanted Raph" Sara stated.

" She is a kid." I emphasized.

" Yes, and she loves you very much. Perhaps it was something important to her that she wanted to tell you" Sara pointed out delicately.

" Ramiela doesn't know the meaning of important she is seven years old" I told Sara frustrated and wondering what Sara was trying to get at.

" You are her favourite Uncle and a child's view of what is important might be different from ours but it only takes a moment of your time to make her feel that what is important to her is important to you too." Sara took my hand and squeezed it gently as she stepped out of my embrace " Caring about others means considering their feelings as well as your own. I think we need to talk far more then do other things."

DAMN! Personally I would have preferred other things over talking but it didn't look like I had much of a choice.

I had to wonder what was all so fired important that Ramiela couldn't have waited to tell me later.

TBC 


	18. Rama's Secret

                                           His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Eighteen – Rama's Surprise.

MICHAELANGELO:

It was almost Rama's bedtime, which meant I was searching every corner of the lair trying to find her. She had somehow gotten into this idea of hiding at bedtime so she could stay up later usually I was able to find her no problem but tonight she had actually done a very good job of being a ninja and staying well hid from her dad.

I had all ready searched all of her usual spots and hideouts and some other not so common hiding spots. Yet there was still no sign of Rama.

I entered the living room and spotted Raph and Sara sitting on the couch close to each other talking in low voices. 

I gave a silent cheer that my brother had finally decided to accept the obvious and I knew full well that she was the type that could handle him. In fact I had no doubts that Sara could have Raph willing to jump through hoops for her if she asked him to. Course Raph would refute such a thing if you said it to his face. Fact is he would be telling you there was no hope in hell of that ever happening.

However I was paying far more attention to what was going on inside of him and right now his inner thoughts and emotions were clearly saying he'd do just about any thing to keep her with him.

I also knew Karena had lost no time training Leo once they were married she insisted Leo was NOT going to work his whole life away and every evening no matter what he was to spend time with her and their own family. Leo accepted this with ease. He was the sort that could be trained after marriage about how life was going be.

Raph would need some training before hand and I was quite sure that Sara was up to the task of training him, course Raph's reward would be her devotion and love, so he was smart he'd let himself be trained.

" Either of you two see Rama recently?"

" I think she headed towards her room Mike" Raph mumbled.

Her room of course the one place I figured she would avoid made for a great hiding spot simply because I would never think of looking in her room. " My girl is getting smarter all the time, thanks Raph."

I left them alone which is I'm sure what they pretty much wanted at the moment as I headed towards Rama's bedroom.

Sure enough I found her sprawled across her canopy bed her face buried in the pillows, this wasn't normal for her at all. My daughter had to be sick to not only be in her room but in bed before the time allowed. I reached out and could tell she was very upset about something.

" Rama what's the matter hon?" I asked coming over to sit beside her on the bed.

Rama sat up and turned to face me sniffing a bit and wiping some tears away with the back of one hand.

Rama figured crying was for babies, she knew it was all right to cry once in a while but she didn't want to be a bawly cry baby either so she tried very hard not to cry around others, when she felt she just had to cry she would always head into her room. She tried very hard though to show what a strong brave kunoichi she was and not give into her tears.

Rama took a deep breath before speaking " I wanted to show Uncle Raphael somethin' only he tole me to forgets it and bugger off." Rama complained.

I sighed knowing Raph's present state of mind and also knowing how close Sara and he had been on the couch I had a feeling that if Raph had said such a thing he probably had done so in one of his off hand ways and not really meant it intentionally, it was just his mind was on other things at the moment.

" What was Raph doing when you came to show him what you wanted?" I asked hoping that might provide a clue as to his brush off of Rama.

" He was kissy facing with Sara" Rama grumbled with disgust.

Raph had, when Rama was only four, trained her to say " Kissy face gross!" or " Yuck!" at any time she saw Leo and Karena kissing this had been one of Raph's wonderful little jokes against our noble leader using Rama's childhood innocence against her. Now it seemed Raph just might get some of his own medicine back and it would serve him right if he did!

I knew though that if Raph and Sara had been kissing that he at least wouldn't want to be disturbed. Rama didn't know things like that. As far as she was concerned her favourite Uncle was supposed to be willing to drop any thing and every thing to be with her. Rama might just have to learn that an older woman could very well take part of her place in her Uncle's heart and affections.

" Right now Rama your Uncle Raphael is finding out he cares for Sara and probably even loves her. So he might not spend the time with you that you are used to because now he will want to spend time with Sara" I explained gently pulling her into my arms to hold her offering her a bit of comfort. " There might be times when Raph is with Sara that he won't want to be bugged by you but that doesn't mean he has stopped loving or caring for you."

" Mean like when Karena had the twins?" Rama asked as she looked up at me.

" Something like that. She didn't have the time to spend with you she did before but she still made time for you. Raph will as well. You let your Uncle be alone with Sara and not bug them okay?"

" Okay but when Uncle Raphael is with me will Sara not go bugging us?"

" Oh I'm sure Raph can make sure you and him have some time together after all he has to teach you all about handling the sai, and Sara is still in school and then she'll be working at the hospital so I'm sure there will be time for you two alone to share." I assured her.

I made a mental note to let Raph know that Rama was willing to leave him and Sara alone if he could provide a bit of time for just the two of them. I knew how silly people could some times get when they first fell in love. Raph might be quite willing to brush Rama aside, unintentionally hurting her feelings in his newfound desire to be with or around Sara.

I didn't really blame Raph for getting upset at Rama, though for Rama, Raph getting upset at her was almost unheard of.

I was interested though in what Rama wanted to show her Uncle in the first place " What did you want Raph to see?"

Rama's eyes glowed a bit and she grinned " I spuns the sai daddy."

This was NEWS!

" YOU did really?" I asked her excitedly.

Rama nodded her head vigorously " Uh-huh I did its just like Uncle Raphael does. I did it lots and I wanted to show him I can do it now." Rama told my hurriedly.

" Aw Rama way to go. I told you to keep practicing and you would get it. I am so proud of you for not giving up" I hugged her tighter knowing how overjoyed she had to be to finally master for her what had been a very difficult move. " I'd like to see that would you show me?"

Rama sobered a little and looked towards her door " I wants to show Uncle Raphael first daddy, but after I shows him I shows you okay?" she gave me a beseeching worried look, as if she expected me to be mad at her for wanting to show Raph first.

I just smiled to let her know I did understand why it had to be Raph who saw it first " I can wait then. You are right that Raph who has spent so much time in teaching you the sai deserves to see it first."

Rama sighed with relief " Yeah daddy, but I will shows you right after" she promised.

" I know you will and until then keep practicing so when you show your Uncle you will wow him."

" I will cause I know how to do it now. I didn't before" Rama claimed.

" Rama why didn't you tell Raph you could spin the sai?" I wondered. Raph knew as well as any one in the clan how hard Rama had been working towards that goal. I was sure if she had said she could spin the sai that Raph might have shown a little more interest even with being preoccupied. Raph probably assumed Rama was interrupting him to show him a picture or tell him her latest funny joke.

" If I tells him he not be surprised when he sees me do it" Rama explained. 

I gave myself a light thump on the forehead with the palm of my hand " Well of course you wanted to surprise him what was I thinking?" I sat back to reflect about all the things Raph had taught Rama over the years some of, which I didn't care for in the least but this was at least one I could approve of.

" Looks like your favourite Uncle is finally being a good influence on you."

" What dat word mean dad?"

" What word influence?"

" Yeah that one infuence." Rama repeated.

" It means that you tend to take your Uncle's words as truth and some thing that you ought to do instead of thinking for yourself" I explained " Like Raph's two types of trouble."

Rama's eyes grew wide " You knows about the two types of trouble daddy?"

" Oh yes I'm very much aware of the two types of trouble, the trouble you get caught at and the trouble you don't."  
Rama giggled, " That what Uncle Raphael say."

" Yes and it was also Raph who got you to call your charming cat Baka. You once even called Leo a baka because Raph told you to and so he is a very bad influence on you Rama." I tickled her, " However Raph spends more time at home and he isn't as angry as he used to be when we were younger because of you so you have been a good influence on him." I teased.

Maybe my brother's hold over Rama might ease up now that he had Sara to influence instead.

" All right Rama it is bed time now. Go brush your teeth and do what ever else you need before getting into bed" I announced firmly bringing an end to our discussion.

" Okay daddy."  
Rama left and returned quickly climbing into her bed I tucked her in and kissed her good night.

" Night daddy loves you."

" I love you too Rama."

" Dad if Uncle Raphael loves Sara is she gonna stay with us like Karena did?"

" Maybe Rama just try to remember if your Uncle doesn't act the way you are used to him acting around you that his mind might be more on Sara then on you."

" He being silly" Rama mumbled through a large yawn.

" Love can sometimes make you silly Rama."

" You going get silly over someone like that daddy?"

" I doubt it Rama. I have you and that is quite enough silliness for me. Now go to sleep." I clicked off the light and left the bedroom.

It seemed Rama would have quite the surprise for Raph when he got around to seeing what she wanted. I knew Raph would be thrilled but me I was incredibly amazed by both her accomplishment and her perseverance. I personally couldn't wait to see Rama perform the spin move that had eluded her for so long.

I also had a feeling when she did show Raph that he might end up feeling about two inches high when he realized that was Rama's big surprise for him which he told her to forget about.

I wanted to be there to see the look on his face when he realized it.

TBC  
  



	19. Raph's Mistake

                                                His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: This was supposed to be a Don chapter as usual my muses had other ideas. Maybe next chapter but I promise nothing.

Chapter Nineteen – Raph's Mistake

RAMIELA:

When I first woke up in the morning I made sure I could still spins the sai. I didn't want to find out being able to do it was just a dream I had in the night. I often dreamed of spinnin' the sai.

I'd been waiting to do this forever and ever and ever even, that long and longer.

I didn't know if I could stop my fingers from doing it now that they knew what they were spose to be doing. I watched as my fingers caused that sai to spin, I knew I didn't quite have the speed down that Uncle Raphael had but I also knew if I went too fast I might drop the sai and I didn't wants to do that. It seemed so easy now that I could do it I had to wonder why my fingers never did it before yesterday.

I finally stopped had a lesson with Sensei soon, Sensei was teaching me how to chuck at the moment. I kinda thought it a waste of time to learn all those different weapons but Sensei and the Master said it were important to knows as much as possible about all weapons.

I didn't really mind chucking too much but I sure didn't care for the bruises I got when I accidentally hit myself with them.

I had a pretty busy day cause I had a lesson with Sensei, then breakfast, then I had a bit of free time before school began, after school was another lesson with Sensei and then I had to do my homework fore dinner, After dinner till bedtime was mine to do what I wanted, unless I hadn't finished all my schoolwork.

I was hopin' Uncle Raphael would be able to teach me more about the sai this morning cause I wanted to shows him so bad that I didn't think I could keep it secret much longer. Sides by tonight Sara would be back from school and he might be busy kissing her again.

YUCK!

After I showed Uncle Raphael then I could show dad and the rest of the clan that I could use my sais properly even with my silly extra fingers.

RAPHAEL:  
  


During breakfast while I was still trying to pry my eyes open mind ya. Don made an announcement " Jen and I became engaged last night" He said rather uneasily.

I chuckled " Congrats Don, two geeks in love you deserve each other." I replied.

Leo gave Don a skeptical look " I said to tell her how you felt I didn't expect you to go that far."

" Well I wasn't going go that far either, least not just yet Leo but it kind of slipped out unexpectedly and I didn't want to tell Jen that I didn't mean it just then" Don explained embarrassed, " So uh I figured let it stand."

Karena glanced his way, " An engagement only means you intend to wed Don so the wedding itself can wait. Still after knowing her for two years I don't think you have to worry about a long engagement."

Naturally most of the conversation around breakfast centered around the engagement and up coming wedding but I wasn't awake enough to pay much attention to it, seemed nothing been finalized yet anyhow.

Not that I wasn't happy for Don but it just made me realize all the more that if Sara got away I'd really be alone in the family which sucked.

With breakfast out of the way Ramiela started to bug me about going to practice with the sai. I looked over towards Leo who was busy feeding Aiden.

" Leo what the hell are you doing with Ramiela? Are you brainwashing her into wastin' her life away practicing?"

" I call it dedication to her training and there is nothing wrong with it" Leo countered, " And don't swear around the twins Raph, I don't need Aiden picking up that kind of language."

Every time there were young children in the house I was told about swearing.

 Of course, Leo would see nothing wrong with Ramiela wanting to spend so much time in the dojo, he did it when he was younger and felt that it was what all of us ought to do with our lives.

" I wants to be kunoichi Uncle Raphael" Ramiela insisted firmly.

She made it sound like she had all kinds of career aspects ahead of her and she had picked this one thing as her calling in life. Instead of it being the only thing she would ever know, never mind having it be the life that was forced on her due to what she was.

She didn't really have any choice in the matter she could be ninja or she could be ninja.

" All right then let's go. Got your sais?" I muttered as I drank the last of my coffee.

" Uh-huh they are right here" Rama patted her belt with the sais tucked in them " Can't you sees."

Mike chuckled a bit " Be nice to your Uncle, Rama. Raph isn't a morning person and he needs the coffee to hit his system and wake him up before he is much use to any one."

A few minutes later and only a little more awake I was putting Rama through some sparring practice. My mind only half assed on what I was doing the rest of it was thinking about Sara.

Seemed Sara had been wrong about one thing last night and that was Ramiela's important interruption that I could have done with out. What ever had been bothering her last night had been all but forgotten about by this morning.

At least Ramiela hadn't said anything to me about it so I figured whatever had stuck a bee into her hadn't been all that significant to even bring up after a night sleep. It obviously couldn't have been even that big of a deal to the kid because she was acting normally enough not even acting upset about the events.

" Lets see how you do using the sai against the bokken," I decided going to the rack and taking out a wooden practice sword.

Swords were not really my style but I knew how to use one, not that I could match Leo very well with a sword in hand. However Ramiela had to learn the advantages and disadvantages of as many weapons as possible.

What she learned here in the dojo could save her life in battle later on when she knew how to use the sai against any weapon that was brought in to attack her. She would be able to know how to then use the sai to her advantage.

Ramiela was able to disarm me using a trick that I had often pulled on Leo during sparring sessions. This wasn't something I had taught her to do and while she did learn from observation I had a feeling, this time, Leo had a hand in this particular instance.

" Very good Ramiela" I bowed to her letting know I approved of her skill.

" Sensei taught me how to do that one Uncle Raphael," she admitted readily. " But I seen you do it a few times to him, just never done it before myself."

" I wasn't expecting you to pull that move though, so it allowed you to gain the advantage. That is important in battle Ramiela, if you can do the unexpected and gain the upper hand it can save your life." I told her.

Ramiela smiled up at me eagerly " What's next?" she asked impudently ready for the next challenge.

" Lets get to work on your Achilles heel, the spin move, then you can finish off with some katas." I decided, " Remember your wrist movement. Concentrate on your finger placement" I stated.

I watched as she took her position on the mat and positioned both sais, she started the spin and this time instead of the sais dropping she kept them going the motion blurring. A large cocky smile crossed her face.

I was thrilled and returned her smile it looked like she finally got it. 

" You are doing it Ramiela. You finally have it down!" I cheered her triumph.

She gave me an impish grin " I knows I am. That's what I wanted to shows ya last night," she boasted.

The impact of her words hit me then. She knew all along that she'd be able to perform the spin move. She had to have only learned how to do it last night. Last night coming to see me all excited and I had shot her down without any consideration whatsoever.

Rama obviously hadn't forgotten, I had only thought she had and Sara had been correct that what Rama had wanted might have been important to her.

Important! Now there was a large understatement if I ever heard one, when you realized that spinning the sai had been Ramiela's mission in life.

She had learned stealth at an early age in an effort to obtain my weapon in spite of the many punishments for doing so, she frequently asked me to " spin sai" for her watching me perform the move, she disobeyed the weapon rule time and again, and only the wrath of her Sensei had finally forced her to reveal her reason for doing so. She didn't think she could ever use the sai or make it spin because she had two more fingers then we did.

Ramiela looked up at me the sais still spinning; she was obviously quite pleased with the stunned expression I knew I just had to be wearing on my face at this moment.

" I figured it out last night but when I went to shows ya, you said…"

" Yeah, I know what I said Ramiela" I said cutting her off I really didn't care to have that thrown back in my face. Nor did I want to recall how upset she had been when I had turned her down with my refusal to see what she wanted.

Okay go ahead and kick me, stomp me into the ground while you are at it. It wouldn't be like I didn't deserve it!

If Ramiela had my sort of temperament and attitude instead of Mike's she could have very well decided to get stubborn and lose interest in using the sai just from my simple rejection.

This was something she had worked hard and long to achieve as her Sensei in the sai work I should have at least seen what she wanted. But I didn't know, she hadn't said that was why she wanted me.

Sara had been so right; I had made almost made a terrible mistake in my rejection of Ramiela. For she could of ended up also hating me as well as losing interest in the sais.

" You do that very well" I told her and gestured for her to put her sais away.

She willingly obliged and I went to a one knee kneel in front of her.

" Ramiela I know how important this was for you. I know you worked very hard on it and I'm proud of you." I told her, " But I'm also sorry I didn't pay attention to you last night when you asked me to see something. Will you forgive me?"

Ramiela reached out and wrapped her arms about me hugging me; she laid her head alongside my cheek.

" Course I forgive ya Uncle Raphael. I just wanted to surprise you."

" You did, trust me on that" I assured her returning her hug.

" Loves you Uncle Raphael," she whispered.

Damn! 

She was really a great kid! I kissed her thinking to myself that I wouldn't mind having one of my own.

I tousled her hair with my hand " Keep it up and you are going give me some competition" I stated as I tickled her a little bit.

Ramiela laughed cheerfully " I gots to go show dad, Sensei and Master Splinter too. That okay? I wants to do it for school starts."

" Good idea. You are dismissed for being the best student I've got."

" I the only student you gots Uncle Raphael."

" That is why you are the best!" I replied teasing her. I watched her leaving the dojo at top speed.

I was glad that Rama was the way she was because I knew for a fact things could have been different if she hadn't been.

If pride really does go before a fall, then I had taken quite a tumble today, and I didn't want to ever risk making this mistake again the consequences could be too great.

TBC


	20. Schooling Problems

                                                His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Twenty – Schooling Problems

DONATELLO:

  " Wants to see me spin my sai?" Ramiela asked cheekily.

I rolled my eyes this seemed to be her latest diversion from concentrating on schoolwork itself. I had all ready permitted her to show me it once before us starting our day of lessons but Ramiela, typically grew bored and she obviously felt that spinning her sai was far more important then concentrating on conjuring verbs in German, or math equations or Science, which is what we were currently on.

Her hand seemed to move of an impulse all of its own in plucking out her sai and spinning it whether I wanted her to do so or not. She was of course quite proud of the fact that she could now perform what was a very difficult move for her to learn and she was quite willing to perform it as often as possible to prove that she had achieved her goal.

" No Ramiela I want you to concentrate on your work and watch what you are doing carefully. Chemicals in science have a way of reacting badly if you do not mix them the right way." I informed her patiently, " Just leave your sais alone right now," I ordered her.

Ramiela scowled for a second or two " What could happen if I mixed up too much of this stuff?" She wondered.

" Depending on how you mix it, you could end up with a poisonous gas," I admitted. That was one of the reasons I was hovering close by her I didn't want to risk her mixing the elements up in the wrong amounts.

" Cool!" Ramiela replied drawing the word out " Lets try it!"

" Let's not and say we did" I replied quickly before she could gain any other ideas " Instead why don't you concentrate on the work at hand?"

" You know what your problem is Uncle Donatello? You gots no sense of adventure. Isn't Science spose to be bout learning stuff, testing theories and…" Ramiela droned on.

" I don't need you endangering our lives to test something that I all ready know and am fully aware of," I stated patiently.

" You knows it. I don't and I'm just to take your word for it?" Ramiela asked.

" In this instance Ramiela yes you are" I declared.

Ramiela shook her head and blew out a large puff of air in exasperation then I saw a light come to her eyes as if some thing had just occurred to her. I groaned inwardly to myself knowing only what that could mean.

" Uncle Donatello aren't ninja spose to use poisons and stuff like that?"

Yep, I had been expecting this question " Yes they do but they know what they are doing when they do it and they don't put members of their clan at risk when they perform the task."

Ramiela sighed and for a few minutes, thankfully, actually did end up concentrating on the task at hand while she mixed the correct amounts of chemicals. I could now relax from here on end if she made a mistake she would, at the very least not be endangering any lives.

" Uncle Donatello?" Ramiela asked after considerable silence on her part.

" Yes."

" What makes two people like each other?"

I smiled " Different things Ramiela."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a rather frustrated look, which said clearly that she wasn't amused with my reply. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at her expression.

" Think of it like Science some people like certain chemicals get along quite well, others don't mix at all and still others are best kept far away from each other or prove hazardous to those around them." I explained.

Ramiela gave a negative shake of her head " Forgets I asked. I think dad could tell me, or Uncle Raphael. You don't gots to make things up when you don't knows." She informed me.

" I am not making things up Ramiela different things attract different people. For Jen and I it was the intelligence and our interest in computers that drew us together but for some people it is the persons looks, or a sense of humour or any number of other things that could attract one person to another" I tried to break it down to her to explain in simpler terms but I could tell that I wasn't quite getting through to her so I tried a different way.

" People start with one thing they might like about another then if they are interested they might decide to reach out and learn more adding on to what they all ready have and know."

" First you says its science now its math. Knows what I think?" Ramiela piped up.

When I didn't bother to ask her what she thought she felt quite comfortable informing me any ways " I think your fraid to admits you don't knows somethin' for a change."

Obviously the answer I had given her hadn't been what she was looking for and now any answer I tried to give would not be satisfactory to her as she had all ready determined that I knew nothing.

How could a seven year old make me, always end up feeling that I knew absolutely nothing?

Perhaps Mike would know how to answer this question a bit better then I could.

Ramiela did drop that avenue of questioning however she wasn't about to drop all queries just on the basis of my answers on relationships.

~*~

Between her numerous questions and her slipping in her sai spinning wherever she could along with numerous other distractions, which could be expected when trying to instruct Ramiela, I realized that only half of the days work had been done and I was forced to give her quite a load of homework if she was to complete the days assignments.

She sulked as I listed off the homework I wanted done for the morning.

" Whys do I have to do all that?" She grouched miserably.

" If you had been concentrating on your work instead of fooling around you wouldn't have so much to do" I replied testily. It was probably a good thing we didn't have hair I think I'd be ripping mine out by now if we did.

" One more thing Ramiela, I don't want you bringing your sais into class any more they pose too much of a distraction for you."

Rama crossed her arms over her plastron and glared hard at me her bottom lip sticking out.

" If you bring your sais into the school room I will confiscate them until after our school time is over" I declared.

" The rest of the clan is happy I can spins the sai" She replied petulantly saying in no uncertain terms that she felt the clan would back her up in this new found mischief, this was just what I didn't need!

" I am happy about your achievement too Ramiela, but you also need to concentrate on your schoolwork and listen to me when I ask you to do something."

She glanced away from me refusing to meet my eye she clearly thought I was being mean to her.

Not for the first time I wondered how I could possibly bridge the gap between us. Somehow I felt that if we had a better relationship that Ramiela wouldn't cause the sort of hassles she insisted on pulling. How could I earn her respect?

I sighed inwardly deciding to see if perhaps Mike might be able to offer me some clue in getting to know and understand Ramiela better.

 I recalled when she was four all my firm insistence that she was not developing correctly for her age group due to her way of talking, sometimes I think her way of talking now was a holdover of that time or a way to irritate me further. At any rate Splinter felt that there was nothing wrong with the way she talked and that she would talk correctly when she was ready to. It turned out Ramiela had been having problems saying our full names and opted not to say any word correctly that had an l or a t in it until she had mastered our full names. 

I had to wonder how much Ramiela remembered of that time, did she perhaps feel that I had felt her to be stupid due to her improper use of words? I don't know. I just knew that I wanted to have a better relationship with her I just didn't know how to gain it now.

Perhaps trying to get an understanding of children now might not be such a bad idea one day possibly Jen and I might want to consider having some of our own. Of course it might take time before Jen took that step, as I didn't know how far she had come since losing Nicole.

~*~

Ramiela seemed far more subdued by dinner time and I felt like an ogre for taking some of her precious fun from her success by piling so much homework on her, though I had a feeling from Mike's present mood that Rama still wasn't really concentrating on her work and might be condemned to her room to finish the school assignments after dinner. I felt sorry for her, I really did but she had to learn that there were consequences, for every action, a reaction would follow.

Raph glanced around the table " I hear Ramiela is being a pain in the shell to you Donny." He drawled.

" She was far more interested in spinning her sai today then paying attention to what I had to teach her," I admitted.

Raph grunted and gave a hard stare Ramiela's way.

" I want to make sure it don't gets away nows I got it" Rama sniffed.

" Now that you know how to do it I promise it won't go any where. Meanwhile Don here has all kinds of new stuff for you to learn that you need to pay attention to. You won't get far in life if you don't apply the same hard work, you put into learning the spin move, to other aspects of learning." Leo informed her a slight scowl on his face.

Ramiela looked over at Leo " You mean I ought to listen to Uncle Donatello even when he's borin?"

" Ramiela!" Mike snapped.

" He is dad!" Rama declared firmly.

Well I had been called far worse and I suppose that I was boring to her.

Leo shook his head " Ramiela why do you listen to me?"

" You Sensei. You teach me how to be kunoichi and I don't know how to be one and I wants to learn that." Ramiela replied.

" I have things to teach then that you want to learn." Leo summarized, " Why do you listen to Karena when she teaches?"

"I like Aunt Karena she helps me with reading and writing and teaches me all kinds of new words. I like words."

" So we both teach you things you want to learn but Don has things to teach too and as a kunoichi in training you ought to keep your heart and mind open to gain the most from his teachings." Leo explained gently.

I had talked to Mike about my problems with Ramiela today and it seemed Mike had found it necessary for the others to know about it, of course disrespect towards me could lead to other problems in respecting others and though it was a hard lesson it was one that might have to be enforced. 

" You respect all of your teaches Ramiela" Raph snapped sharply.

She looked up at him in shock as if she hadn't expected this from him, of all people I couldn't say I blamed her I could hardly believe it either.

Ramiela gave a heavy resigned sigh " I'm sorry" she muttered, " I'll tries to be goods and pay attention like I should Sensei."

I knew that she was willing to behave more because she had been reprimanded by both Leo and Raph whom she cared for and respected a great deal, rather then simply agreeing to get them off her back. I also knew that Mike had probably all ready said his piece to her after I had spoken to him. She was learning that the Clan might not approve of her behaviour or back her in this.

Splinter smiled " Ramiela child, the knowledge we give you as a kunoichi can save your life but the knowledge Donatello gives you is for living. All knowledge is valuable as is all life. Though a teacher might be boring he may provide a key to other doors."

Ramiela nodded humbly accepting Splinter's words. 

Raph looked at her crestfallen face and her defeated air " Ramiela we all know how long and hard you worked at obtaining the spin move, we know how special it is to you. But as Splinter says there are other things of value and if you can use that drive that taught you the spin move, to learn other things nothing will stop you." Raph spoke softly a calm smile on his face. " As your Sensei in sai work I know everything you put into achieving that goal you worked hard, refused to give up determined to learn it no matter how many times your sai fell to the ground, you practiced often. Just think what you can do if you put that to some other goal in life."

Leo smiled " We provide the tools it is up to you how to use them, but if you don't learn how to use them it is useless to you."

" All that hard work and effort does require some sort of recognition though because we do all know what this means to you, but I as your Sensei in this matter I was in charge of finding out how to compliment you for your success."

Rama grinned a bit realizing that perhaps the problem had been worked out and a light started to come up into her eyes as she glanced towards Raph eagerly in anticipation.

" To that end I brought you a little gift." Raph handed her a brightly wrapped package and half a dozen red roses as well.

Rama's smile grew at the roses. I had to smile a bit myself figuring Raph might have picked the red roses for his bandanna colour and the fact Rama liked roses. I knew Raph loved her but the red rose had two other meanings that were appropriate for this occasion though I doubted Raph was aware of that fact.

" Roses and a present" Rama squealed with delight. The squeal became a shout of joy when she finished ripping the paper off to reveal the contents of the gift. Three books one of them was a journal with a unicorn on the cover and a unicorn bookmark. The other two books were horse books.

Ramiela had a thing for horses and unicorns she wanted to own a horse of her own, she had toy horses and horse ornaments and read whatever she could about horses. She insisted that one day she was going steal a cab horse to keep as her pet if we didn't get her, her own. She felt that there was nothing wrong with raising or caring for a horse in the sewers, and of course we did have the farm. Never mind the fact we were never out at the farm that often or for very long she couldn't understand why we couldn't keep a horse there for her.

Ramiela turned the top book over and I saw the picture on the cover it depicted a snowy mountain scene with two horses on hind legs looking like they were about to do battle. One horse was red with reptilian eyes, carnivorous teeth and claws instead of hooves. The second horse looked like a normal horse except for the mane and tail which was every colours of the rainbow from purple to blue to green to yellow, orange and red.

There were also two dogs a collie and a strange bizarre looking dog creature. The title was The Heavenly Horse from the Outermost West.

The second book was called Piper at the Gate.

Ramiela read aloud from the back cover " The heavenly horse is the Dancer, Anor monstrous and fanged comes from the gates of death. If he can he will destroy the Dancer. Between them stands the Duchess the last true Mare of the Appaloosa line if Anor and the Harrier hounds can kill her and her foal the Appaloosa breed will be ended." Ramiela looked like she was ready to dive in and start reading right then " Oh boy this looks good" she crowed.

She got up and went to hug Raph " Thank you Uncle Raphael."

" I figured those books might be a bit hard for you to read at first but if you keep trying you will get it and you can write down some of your thoughts, dreams or goals in the unicorn journal."

Ramiela returned to her seat and opened the journal Raph had written a note, in his bold large script, to her I could see it from where I sat it read Ramiela never stop learning, growing or dreaming Raphael.

" Just give your Uncle a break all right?" Raph asked arching an eye ridge at her.

" Whats he want broken I could break it for him" Ramiela declared.

" I just want you to pay attention and concentrate more on your work Ramiela." I assured her

" Yeah he will be thinking more of Jen now and one of you has to be focused on schoolwork, which means it is up to you." Raph smirked my way.

"Okay I cans do that" Ramiela agreed nodding her head vigorously.

Oh boy, why did I have this sudden sinking feeling that I was in trouble here?

TBC

Author's Note: I did not mention the other two things the red rose can mean that were appropriate for this occasion. See if you can guess it.

As for the books The Heavenly Horse from The Outermost West it is actually a book written by Mary Stanton it was published in Canada copyright 1988, and produced by Baen Books. The Sequel to The Heavenly Horse is Piper at the Gate.

Very good books! I own them and read them numerous times but that is the only claim I can put to them other wise no other ownership is involved. The part from the back of the cover is actually on there.


	21. Finding Trouble

                                                His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: For those who wanted to know what else the red roses could have stood for that was appropriate for the occasion the answer is Congratulations and a job well done! They also stand for love and courage.

Chapter Twenty One – Finding Trouble

RAMIELA:

 I couldn't understands adults not for the life of me. I couldn't sees why they had to go causin all that trouble just cause I wanted to make thins in class a little more interesting. I mean I did have to stay awake somehow right?  
I swears Uncle Donatello could put you to sleep at times he were that boring and I had a feelin' if I did fall asleep in school I'd still be in trouble for not paying any attention. I knew even if I told them such a thing that they wouldn't be none to happy with me so I just had to keep quiet about the whole darn thing.

Why was school so important anyhow? It weren't like I could get a job with what I was learning. I'd probably never use even half of what I was gonna learn in school so we were really wasting each other's times by making me learn that stuff.

However everybody thought it were important even Uncle Raphael and Sensei and most of all, the Master himself thought it would be good, but I didn't see none of them in school.

Why was it good for me and not them?

Nope I just don't get it.

I know what I did get though I ended up stuck with homework straight through to bedtime. Can you imagine? 

The **nerve** of Uncle Donatello to take up all my valuable free time with boring   schoolwork.

I thought school would be much more fun if I were allowed to go to a normal school like Jessie did. I thought being around other children and getting to learn stuff with others would be the coolest thing.

Jessie though, figured I had it pretty good as I didn't have to worry about bullies picking on me all the time. Yeah I'd like to see one try I'd ninja kick any one who picked on me or him. We could play all kinds of games during recess and lunch break.

I wouldn't mind changing places with Jessie for a day or two just so I could go to a real school and be taught by real teachers. Much as I might want it to happen though I knew it never could because I had to stay hidden and no one was supposed to know about us. Those were the sort of things I could only dream about.

Oh well I didn't minds so much I guess least ways I still had Jessie to play with I weren't all alone that way. I was glad I had a human friend my age. Not that I didn't like all my other human friends but Jessie was different then my Aunts and all, he was even different from my cousins. We were the same age and we both liked playin all kinds of sports and games. It was what made it fun.

After breakfast I asked dad if I could go out for a walk through the sewers.

" Sure Rama, but don't go far and be back in time for school. No skipping out all right?" he warned me.

" I gots all my work from yesterday done dad so why would I skip?" I asked him. 

Dad just smiled a little " To avoid getting more work Rama. I know you have done that before."  
I grinned and shrugged I only skipped out of a class now and again when I'd rather be doing some thing far more entertaining then listen to Uncle Donatello if I skipped it was usually math or languages class.

Dad didn't like me using ninja skills to bail out of class. Why were they teaching me all this stuff if I weren't allowed to use it? Yet another mystery about adults. They never really told ya what you really needed to know.

" You best behave for Don today Rama, I don't want to hear of any problems …" Dad began.

I sighed oh no not another lecture hadn't he told me enough last night? " I know any more problems and you won't let me see Jessie this weekend" I said quickly hoping it would be enough " Can I goes now?" I asked anxiously.

" Only after you tell me where you are heading Rama" Dad replied.

Some parts of the sewer they hadn't explored enough to know if I ought to go there or not and ever since dad found out about me sneaking up to see Jessie he now insisted on knowing which way I was heading when I left.

" Towards Central Park and back again. I might make it all the way there and back if I run some." I admitted. I knew I couldn't go out in the park at this time of day but I could go under it and maybe get just close enough so I could smell the grass and see some trees. I loved the park.

" All right go" Dad dismissed me with a shooing motion of one hand.

I grinned and hustled out of there fast before he changed his mind or came up with another question to go askin me.

I had almost an hour to do the walk and I was just glad to get away out of the lair and go slipping through the tunnels of the sewer system the water swirling around my ankles and over my feet.

I started to jog a bit doing my best to not make any noise, not even a tiny splashing sound. I didn't care much when the water came up splashing me, it were dirty and cold and I really didn't want to think of all the stuff that could be in it. I knew I'd have to shower for school started or the smell of the sewer would be my perfume for the day.

Eau de toilet indeed!

Sides Sensei had been teachin' me about moving silently through things so I wouldn't make any noise. He often took me on a run through the sewer telling me how I shouldn't splash any. He told me in the fall he were gonna teach me to move through fallen leaves without rustlin and crackling them. I didn't know if that would be possible leaves were pretty noisy and I liked the sounds they made.

I guess if I were gonna be a proper ninja I'd have to make sure those leaves didn't so much as make a sound.

As I neared the park I heard voices ahead somewhere in the sewer. I knew some times people in New York had to come down and work in the sewer, least I'd been told about city workers.

I could hear a voice echoing eerily off the pipes and through the tunnels and I paused to listen for a moment or two.

" No use hiding on me Sandra you threw away the last of our goddamned money and now you are going have to pay for it!"

The words were angry and definitely said by a male.

" Give it a chance" came a frightened female voice.

" Listen bitch you are gonna have to pay it back one way or another! Hear me?"

Her voice came back with a sharp retort " What about all the money you lost?"

I had a feeling she was going get hurt for sayin' that to him. I don't think he cared so much bout the money just he was mad at her. I squirmed uneasily as I tried to think of what I ought to do. I wanted to help this Sandra but my family were too far away by the time I got them she might be badly hurt.

I knew my family would help Sandra and cause I knew they would I felt I ought to do something too. I just didn't know what or how to help even!

I started slinking carefully along the pipes trying to see if I could spot this guy and Sandra maybe if I knew where one of them was I could lead them away from the other without revealing myself.

It would be like a game of tag mixed with hide and seek. What fun! I could use my ninja skills and I could help someone too.

I peeked around a corner sure that I was getting nearer and I saw Sandra just as her foot slipped in the water her arms pin wheeled furiously as she tried to maintain her balance but she fell into the water, the icky stuff splashing all up and over her.

" Fuck!" she snapped slamming her fist down into the water causing more of the stuff to splash up and over her.

She looked about medium height slender, her long blonde hair dripped with water that had splashed into it and there was a dirty spot on one cheek. She had high cheekbones and a strong chin. She was only wearing a halter-top tight jeans and a pair of boots.

Suddenly a guy came form a junction and saw her she gasped trying to scramble to her feet in fear but the slippery bottom of the sewer didn't give her much help. The guy I could only see from the back and he looked tall and slender, he wasn't muscled up the way Uncle Casey or even my family was and he had dark brown short stubbly hair on his head. He had on a jacket and jeans.

I held my breath not knowing what was going happen but knowin' it wouldn't be good least not for her. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was mad.

He closed in on her and hauled off slapping her hard across the face before grabbing a handful of her hair and hauling her up to her feet " Don't you ever try to run from me again" he ordered.

He closed his hand about one of her wrists and she pulled trying to yank it away as she raised a foot to kick him where it really counted. I hit my Uncle Casey there once by accident and Uncle Raphael told me nots to ever hit any guy there again, less I really wanted to cause some major damage.

My heart was hammering in my plastron as I watched him cuff her again this guy was being real mean and he was out to hurt her bad.

I was scared but I at least was bein' trained as ninja. I knew how to fight and hide. I could move fast too. Maybe I could help Sandra gets away from him. If I went to help and she fought too maybe this Baka would give it up.

I knew the sewers this was my home. I was sure that the two of us could handle him. Sandra didn't wants to be near him even I could sees that.

I moved forward fast and silent side kicking him in the butt and went to get away in the strike and fade routine.

He staggered letting Sandra go and she fell into the water again, I heard a splash as something else hit the water and figured it were the baka but something grabbed hold of my ankle and pulled on it.

I turned to see the guy turning to see me still on his feet and it was Sandra whose hands were wrapped hard round my ankle.

The guy started to chuckle as he grabbed hold of me. He was stronger then he looked.

" Looks like all our dreams are gonna come true after all babe."

Sandra smiled as her tongue came out and licked at a small trickle of blood on the corner of her mouth " Didn't I tell you Randy? All our money troubles would be solved here. I did good for you didn't I?" She purred looking up at him.

" Babe you're the best. Should never have doubted you."

" Forget it! After all now we have her everything will work out for us."

" You know it," he affirmed.

I struggled wildly doing my best to break free of his grip and get away suddenly far more scared for myself " Let me go Baka!" I yelled not really caring who heard me any thing had to be better then this.

" Uh-uh you belong to us now little freak and trust me we will get every penny we can out of you." Randy informed me.

Sandra scowled as she looked at her clothes with disgust, " We can't take her out like that she'll attract too much attention."

" Yeah well I know the secret of shutting noisy kids up," Randy returned.

Next thing I knew his fist was coming my way and everything went black.

TBC


	22. Searching

                                            His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: For Rama fans I am co-authoring a story with Reinbeauchaser Rama is going be in Gabby's world. The story is titled Reflected Reality and is posted in the G-PG13 area of FF.net. Hope all Rama fans enjoy.

Chapter Twenty Two – Searching

MICHAELANGELO:

     I didn't hear Rama come in when she should have but that really wasn't all that odd she loved slipping in quietly after being out somewhere.

 I could all ready foresee the sort of trouble I would be in for when she became, please not that any thing but **that,** a teenager. Then all this sneaking around and ninja stuff was going be used to sneak in or out of the lair past curfew to do what ever she pleased. I mean Raph and I used to do that all the time with Splinter. Rama was all ready far too good at ninja stealth by the time she reached her early teens she would have it down to a fine art.

I wasn't really that spiritual of a person but I often found myself praying a lot more then I ever did, such little things like " Give me patience so I don't kill her right now" or " want to perform a modern day miracle do me a big favour and make my daughter skip her teen years all together." I knew such things might not help but they sure couldn't hurt either.

So I had no inkling of her absence until Don entered the kitchen when he should have been teaching his reluctant student.

" Where is Ramiela Mike? She hasn't shown up for lessons" Don grumbled. 

I could tell by his attitude that he wasn't amused not that I could blame him. I groaned a little though at his words seemed Rama wanted to push her luck and see if we really meant business or not.

" She went for a walk in the sewer about an hour ago she said she would be back on time." I replied.

" Yeah well she hasn't shown up for lessons and I all ready searched the lair. Unless she is hiding some place I don't know about." Don insisted.

I sighed Rama only hid in the lair before bedtime, if she was going skip school she would disappear into the sewers so I figured our best bet to find her was outside our home because I just couldn't see Rama changing her M.O. ( modus operandi)

If Rama was hiding in the sewers we had two choices go out looking for her or wait at home fore her to return and pounce on her. The latter was my personal favourite, letting her come home when she was good and ready and then catching her it also was far better then searching for her when she didn't wish to be found.

Something though was all wrong with this though. First off Rama enjoyed her visits with Jessie far too much to go jeopardizing one. She wouldn't throw it away. She knew that would be the consequence and she also knew I would stick to that rule.

Secondly Splinter, Raph and Leo had impressed upon her the importance of paying attention to Don and respecting him and I knew their words, as well as my own, carried a great deal of weight with her. She would try to obey to the best of her abilities.

Take those things into account and I couldn't see why Rama would stay away unless she couldn't come back.

If Rama was unable to return home then that meant someone or something had to be preventing her from doing so, which meant the sooner we got looking for her the better.

" Don I don't like this one bit. I'm afraid Rama might be in trouble" I murmured as I sent a silent but highly urgent call to my other brothers.

Don didn't question my statement or deny it. Or even try to give me a logical reason for her absence but he knew that my instincts on the matter were probably more correct.

I hoped I was wrong, I really did but some tight feeling in the pit of my gut told me otherwise.

Moments later after the others had arrived and I had filled them in on the problem Leo gave me a concerned look as he inquired " Would Ramiela go some where other then where she originally told you Mike?"

I considered that question knowing it could be important to finding her quickly, because I truly did believe that Rama had every intention of coming back and because I also knew how much she enjoyed Central Park I gave a negative shake of my head. " I don't think so Leo not this time. Rama doesn't lie about that and while she might change her mind I really don't think she did."

This was a simple matter of how well did I know my daughter. If I was right hopefully we'd be able to find her fast. If not we could lose precious time as well as any possible clues could vanish making it harder to track her.

" All right we will stick together then for the time being. The Foot haven't been seen in that area recently but that doesn't stop a lone soldier from coming across her." Leo scowled slightly as he spoke " Let's grab our disguises just in case we have to go topside. I don't want to lose time," He ordered briskly.

I was anxious to get a move on all ready numerous scenarios were playing out in my mind and I had to say that I didn't care for any of them. I started another silent prayer " Let us find her and keep her safe. Please keep her safe."

Rama's mental abilities weren't that strong in this point of her training, she was far better at the physical aspects. Still I did have a bit of a connection with her being as she was my daughter, I could pick up on her emotions easily and sometimes all it took was a little reaching out of my own mental skills to know where she was at. Since Don had informed me I had been trying to get a sense of where she was and was getting nothing back. I couldn't pick up a sense of her anywhere and that usually only happened when she was sleeping. Only problem was Rama didn't sleep during the day not normally that is.

Of course Rama was far too young to carry her weapons with her so she wouldn't have had them if she got into big trouble and needed them.

We traveled Rama's main route to the park moving quickly but cautiously scanning every step of the way but had found nothing of her so far to prove that she had even passed this way.

We came to one juncture of the sewer that I felt lingering trace of Rama and fear.

" She was here Leo I can feel it. She was afraid of something but that is all I get right now" I whispered, my own heart starting to race under my plastron.

Don had moved out and bent down to pick up a watch with a broken band he scowled at it " No City workers have been down here recently. I know where they are and when. This watch is a ladies one to small and fine to be a males, but it isn't high quality."

Leo glanced his way " Out with it Don."

" Well Leo the watch is still running and it isn't rusty, which means it must have broken off it's wearer only in the last couple of hours probably not even that." Don replied simply.

Leo considered this " It hasn't rained in the last three days either, which means the watch wasn't washed down here from topside," he concluded.

I think all of us must have been thinking it but I gulped " You think who ever owns the watch might have Rama Leo?"

" It is a possibility Mike, though we have no idea who the owner of the watch is. Still unless the person was trained in martial arts, she would not have been able to hold Rama on her own." Leo replied.

" But if there was someone else with her Leo then Rama might not have been able to escape" I insisted and I knew that was as true as what Leo had said.

Her fighting skills ought to be adequate enough to break free from one lone female but more then one adult female or an adult male and female Rama might not be able to manage as well.

I noticed Don still examining the watch out of the corner of his eye he wiped it on a wristband and then commented rather casually in his unruffled way.

" There is engraving on the back of this watch a heart, a letter u followed by the name Sandra and the letter R" he smiled a little " I love you Sandra R."

Leo frowned his brow furrowing with concern " Let's head up and see what else we can find."

We headed to the nearest manhole cover and I saw that whoever had passed through it last hadn't replaced it properly.  I climbed up and lifted the manhole peeking out to insure the way was clear and no one was hanging around the back alley.

All I could see was bits of water near the manhole cover and the usual shadows of a trash strewn alley.

" Careful bros watch your step coming up. We might have some clues from leftover sewer water up here." I called down to them carefully climbing out and trying to decipher the bits of water, puddles and marks that were slowly drying and fading away.

Someone had kneeled near the manhole there was quite a bit of water too much for just wading through sewers, whoever had made that mark had to of fallen into the sewer.

There was another slight water mark, that showed just a partial foot print much smaller looking like that of a child.

Pushing up on a manhole cover was far easier then pulling it up from street side so I highly doubted any small child would find their way down into the sewer to play. The partial child footprint had to belong to Rama.

If it wasn't Rama we were dealing with a great deal of coincidence but in our line of work one could only accept so much as coincidence before accepting other avenues.

As the others came out I pointed out the marks " Someone has to have Rama and she wasn't walking with them." I gestured to the marks that left the alley only two footprints lead away.

One smaller probably a female, the other footprint was larger and was obviously made by a shoe.

That was an obvious clue in itself even the Foot soldiers wore boots when they roamed the sewers looking for us. The other person, most likely a male judging from the shoe print hadn't planned on going down into the sewer but had.

My heart crashed as even worse images joined the race of the possible things that might be happening to my daughter.

I think I really would have preferred the Foot having Rama after all they would only use her as bait to get to us. Not only that we knew where to find them if we so desired.

This could be far worse though because your average person might want to sell an oddity and we would have a much harder time tracking them down to get Rama back. The longer she was away from us the worst it could get.

They had left the alley packing her and I looked up to all ready see Leo jogging back towards us after checking things out closer to the street.

" Who ever has her must have left in a taxi cab. The water on the sidewalk says they must have waited a bit before leaving the area. If they had a car they would have jumped right in." He shook his head sadly and glanced my way apologetically.

I knew if those people did have Rama and were looking to use her for a quick buck, and that is what most humans might think upon seeing us, would of course try to hide her from other humans until they were ready to reveal her.

" We can't just give up now Leo. We have to find Rama and fast" I snapped, " these people have my daughter and I am not going to rest until I get her back." My voice rose slightly as I spoke until I was close to yelling.

" We will get her back Mike I promise you that but we don't really know where to go from here" he said softly.

I knew he wanted to calm me down I just glowered at him.

Don cut in between us " You both know all it will take is a few phone calls and I think that I will be able to figure it out."

I sighed the anger I felt quickly dissipating at his words.

" I might even be able to find out where the driver dropped them off at. After all we have some jewelry to return as well as get back what belongs with us." Don continued as he looked from Leo to myself.

I chuckled a little " I've got two questions then the first being what are we doing standing around here for?" I inquired all ready heading back down into the sewers.

" And the other question?" Don wondered as he followed me.

I looked up at him " How come neither Leo or I thought of that?"

" Easy I'm the intelligent one" Don replied as we headed towards home so that he could hopefully learn what we so desperately needed to find Rama.

TBC


	23. Good Intentions

                                          His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Twenty Three – Good Intentions

SANDRA:

  I met Randy about two and a half years ago he was actually a pretty good guy, not normally violent or aggressive but recently with all of his troubles and problems he had times of becoming so. In fact his one vice was gambling.

He gambled his life savings away and mine; Plus a lot more when he really couldn't afford to lose at all and had incurred a rather substantial debt.

Randy only knew me by the name of Sandra Stephens, not by my full name which was Cassandra, and he loved me and I loved him so it took a great deal for him to come and confess to me about the situation he was in. Because I did love him, I mean we were going be married, I decided that I would have to stick by and help him.

The first thing I did was go to the people who he was indebted to we had a long talk I showed them some pictures and outlined a plan I had to make them back the money they had lost and then some but to do it they would have to let me leave with Randy to bring back the star performer. Randy needed an extension to pay but if my idea worked they would get it all back with interest.

I told them where we were going when we would be back and that we could call in at any time, also they could use what ever means they wanted to insure we didn't just take off and leave them in the lurch.

Lastly I gave them my own body as a down payment. It wasn't the first time I'd done such a thing, though it had been some years since I last used sex as a way of seeing to my needs.

Finally they permitted us two weeks, an old van a map with the route we were to take there and back again and a gas charge card, which would lead an easy to follow trail. The only reason they permitted this is they had the photos studied and verified and were sure that it wasn't a fake.

New York, which had been my home at one time, was now to be our salvation. The biggest gamble I had ever made in my life. It was due to the years I had spent in New York that I even knew about the mutants who lived in the sewers.

I had no desire to run into any of the adults but I was hoping that with luck on our side we would run into the young mutant turtle girl called Ramiela or Rama to her daddy.

I looked at Rama now her small form huddled under the blankets we had tied her arms and legs up with bits of rope to insure she wouldn't escape.

I fumed silently at how hard Randy had hit her I let him know he couldn't do that to her.

~*~

" You have to be more careful of her Randy," I snapped at him as we entered our room and I grabbed a change of clothes while he laid her on the bed. " She is no good to us dead. You could have hurt her."

" Sandra you know I didn't mean to hit her all that hard. I didn't even mean to hit you down there you know that don't you?"  
I glared at him.

" Look at it from my point of view what little money we had is running out, our time here is also running out and you had us chasing giant turtles in the sewer on the other side of the country." He shook his head in disbelief " I didn't have any idea you were telling the truth about them."

" Yeah well learn to trust me because I won't steer you wrong." I shot back at him " we might have had her sooner if they hadn't moved."

Randy grinned, " Maybe we ought to go after one of the adults that you spoke of not just the kid."

I laughed at the mere thought, I hadn't told Randy every thing about them just what I felt he needed to know " I know her family well enough to know you wouldn't stand a chance of catching them out or holding them for that matter." I explained, "Her family has been trained in martial arts since they were young. She is also being taught it we can hold her because of her age only." I scowled at him " It might be an idea for us to pack up the van and leave now. If her family catches up with us they will most likely kill us."

I had told the cab driver to drop us off at a different hotel a few blocks away and we walked here. I knew how good those ninja were.

" Stop stressing babe we have the room until tomorrow we might as well use it. We can make sure she is all right for taking off about three in the morning. No one is going to find us" Randy assured me, " Next stop Las Vegas where we can show our freak to the world."

I growled at him " Randy don't you **dare** call her a freak. I told you they have human intelligence." I smirked a bit " think of it this way for all intents and purposes she is now your daughter and mine and if she is happy she will want to perform for us. It won't matter really what she does as people will want to see her for what she is."

There were all kinds of one of a type shows in Las Vegas but none of them had a mutant turtle in them. If scientist wanted to study her I might permit it as long as they didn't hurt her in any way.

But for the most part Rama would be treated as a member of our family she would just be expected to help us out a little at first and when you considered all she would get back it wasn't asking a great deal of her really.

~*~

Randy had left to get us all an early lunch and I was left to keep an eye on Rama as I waited for her to wake I recalled the silent way her family had of communicating with one another and realized that we might have to figure out a way to keep mental activity subdued just in case.

Course I didn't want Randy constantly knocking her out so I started to consider other options that might do the trick in keeping her family from tracking her that way.

Rama looked like she was starting to stir and come around I expected her to be a little groggy and disoriented at first but hoped that would be the extent of it. I saw her eyes snap open and heard a low whimper escape her lips as she struggled for a moment against the ropes that bound her before lying still her chest heaving.

" Its all right honey. We really don't want to hurt you."

" Let me go!" she ordered glaring at me.

" I can't not right now. Maybe later tomorrow after we leave New York I might let you loose then if you promise to behave and be a good girl for us." I moved over to the bed and sat down beside her stroking her dark hair " You are going be a part of our family now" I explained gently trying to be as comforting as I could.

" I all ready gots a family" she declared petulantly her voice sounding perilously close to tears. Thought there was a hard stubborn look on her face.

" Yeah well you have been with them for seven years now but you deserve a better life. Randy and I have freed you from a lifetime of living in the cold dark sewer to live topside with us" I gave her a coy smile " Isn't there something special you want in life Rama?"

" Ramiela!" she snapped as she tried to kick me " Hows you know my name?"

" Sorry Ramiela, I know because you are very special to me." I said then switched the subject " There must be something that you want or dream about Ramiela," I paused as I considered options that would not involve the martial arts " Why you could play with children your own age if you wanted to, or have a big pet like a horse perhaps" I suggested.

I hadn't met many young girls that didn't have some sort of affinity for horses. Young girls were drawn to horses like they were magnets. I saw something come up in Rama's eyes as I mentioned horses and I knew I had scored a hit so I smiled knowingly.

" Horses cost lots of money and need lots of space and all kinds of things that you don't have in a sewer but if you help us I'll make sure you get a horse of your very own" I vowed.

" But what about daddy?" she asked worriedly.

" Randy is going be your dad now Ramiela."

" I wants my dad Mikelangelo" she insisted.

" Well honey after a while if you want we could maybe arrange for you to come and see him for a visit." I stated, knowing all the while it wasn't going to happen.

Michael had Rama long enough, now he could learn what it was like to not have her in his life. He deserved to suffer some after what he had done to me. Cutting me out of Ramiela's life all because I had wanted to give her a life outside of the sewer. A normal life not one in a clan!

Of course it was only to be expected that Rama wanted her dad and the life she lived, she knew no other way of life but once we got her outside of New York and she got used to us I had a feeling she wouldn't want to go back to living underground with the Clan.

After all with Randy and I she could have everything her heart desired, any thing she had dreamed about, toys, playmates she would never go back after tasting the freedom of topside.

Mike could only give her a poor existence of fear and hiding. Randy and I would give her so much more then that.

Yes she would have to earn her keep the first little bit but I wasn't going sell her to a zoo or some science lab I wasn't that heartless. I didn't want her to be hurt.

Mike hadn't understood that before and he wouldn't understand it now.

I shuddered as I recalled Mike's last words to me when he denied me every thing and shut me completely out of their lives.

" I spared your life tonight, which is far more then you deserve. If you ever come back here and try to hurt me, or my daughter again I won't be so generous. Now get the **hell** out of my sight before I change my mind and don't forget we don't exist to you any more. You are no longer welcomed any where **near** our home."

I had only wanted to give her a life, which she deserved and Mike felt that I was trying to cut him out of her life and harm Rama.

He had no right to threaten me; he had no right to deny me or to tell me that I couldn't see her any more.

Rama wasn't just his daughter!

That was what I hadn't told Randy yet.

I had yet to tell him that I had once known her family very well in deed. Or had when I lived in New York, of course Mike and his family referred to me by my street name or my nickname Shay.

I was Ramiela's biological mother and I felt that I had just as much say in how she was to be raised as Mike did.

If he could cut me out then he deserved the same treatment back. Let him live the rest of his life without his only child. He had her long enough, it was my turn for custody. 

I didn't look on this as kidnapping not in the least because she was my child too and nothing was going keep me from her especially when I could provide her a far better life then he could.

I fully intended for Rama to want for nothing. I intended to give her a wonderful life full of happiness. 

My life with my daughter had just begun.

TBC


	24. Wishing

                                  His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Twenty Four – Wishing

RAMIELA:

 I was scared but doin' my best to be brave and not cry like a baby. I knew I had to be somewheres topside but I had no idea where I was so even if I could sneaks out I wouldn't be able to finds my way home.

I just listened to Sandra I thought I ought to knows her from somewhere but weren't sures where. She did know both my name and dad's name so she had to know us.

" Who are ya anyway?" I finally asked.

" Don't you remember me honey?" Sandra asked looking pleased.

I shook my head no " I were tryin' to help you. Why did you do this to me?" 

She smiled " Randy was just a bit upset he isn't like that normally. Besides Ramiela I told you that you deserve a life away from the sewers and you do know me or ought to" she scowled a bit, her face suddenly turning dark lookin'.

" You would know me much better if it wasn't for your father!"

I didn't like the way she said that.

Sandra smiled again " Ramiela you might not know it but I am your real mother. My name is Cassandra."

My heart started thumpin' hard and fast under my plastron I could hears it banging. I felt my mouth go dry and I shook a bit.

" Your Shay" I whispered.

She gave me a real big smile " That is right Ramiela. See you do remember me. I visited with you when you were only four years old I brought you some dress up clothes and played with you" Shay said " We had lots of fun together didn't we? Anyway that is how I know you will love living with us."

" I member" I muttered. I did remember that also knew what else she did that time. She took me topside and tole me things like " Your very bad and can't be a ninja cause the clan doesn't want you any more." And also " Your daddy doesn't love you or want you any more."

She lied then. Maybe Shay was lying to me bout havin' a horse too!

I really wants a horse but if Shay lied to me fore about thins like that why would she be tellin' the truth now?

I didn't like Shay I'd rather be at school with Uncle Donatello. Dad might be mad at me thinking I skipped. I wish he were here right now mad or not.

I didn't know much bout my real mom only stuff I knew bout her is what my dad tole me, and he didn't say much bout her. 

When the twins were babies I asked dad once if I had a mom like they did.

" Course you have a mom Rama. She left when you were a baby" Dad assured me.

" Why she leave dad?"

" Your mom was very young and she couldn't handle living down here. She missed topside too much" dad explained but he spoke in kinda soft sad way " she also wanted to go home and work out some problems she had with her own parents."

" Did she love me?" I wondered cause if she did love me how could she leave me?

Dad smiled a bit but it weren't his usual happy smile " Oh, she did love you very much. I'm sure she thinks about you a great deal."

I didn't ask dad any more about my mom least not then but I did ask Uncle Raphael what she were like. I figured dad must miss my mom and awful lot and that was why he were sad when he talked bout her. Uncle Raphael might be able to tell me without getting upset the way dad did.

" Yeah I knew your mom but I don't think too highly of her and I could end up saying things that you don't need to hear kid, so I'm not the right person to ask" Uncle Raphael said then he told me that I ought to ask only my dad about my mom.

Over the next few years dad only insisted that my mother had loved me but hadn't been able to deal with our way of life.

I didn't know back then that Shay was my mom. I had been told Shay was a friend of the family, that is till she tried to take me away and dad told her not to come back.

I don't know why Shay wanted to take me away from my dad back then but I found out this year that it might have to do with her being my mom.

Dad had only told me Shay was my mom recently after I had gotten so upsets about Jessie's mom who called us animals and freaks. I asked dad if my mom had left cause I was a freak. Dad denied it said that weren't it at all. That were when he told me bout who Shay really was.

" Your mom loved you so much Rama she wanted to give you a normal life like other children your age have. She didn't stop to think that others might see you as being different from humans. She didn't know that she was scaring you by taking you away from me or telling you the things that she did." Dad had bowed his head a bit, " you were so upset about what she had done. You had nightmares and you changed Rama. I didn't want to tell you that she was your mom before because it might have upset you." He took a deep breath and licked his lips " I didn't lie to you Rama she was a friend of the family until she took you. Then I couldn't trust her anymore. I couldn't let her visit you after that. I told her she was not welcome here and she couldn't come around."

" How could Shay loves me and do that?"

" It was because she loved you. She loved you as much as Karena loves the twins and I don't doubt that for one moment. She loved you enough to want you with her all ways and to give you some thing better then what you have here."

I didn't know what dad meant by that then. How could life be better away from him and the entire clan?

Now Shay had come back and she gots me again. Maybe this time she were gonna take me away and dad wouldn't be able to stop it.

" I'm going untie your hands and feet for a little while Ramiela but I don't want you trying to get away on me."

" I won't" I agreed only cause I didn't know where to go if I did get away.

She bent and kissed me on the forehead " That is my good girl Ramiela . Randy ought to be back soon."

I scowled at the sound of his name he seemed so scary the way he'd been hurtin' Shay. I was afraid he were gonna hurt me like that too. My head were soar as was from where he hit me.

Shay just smiled " I know you might be a little scared of him but when he gets back we can have lunch and you can get used to your new dad."

" He's not my dad!" I yelled in anger. I knew who my dad were. Didn't like Shay tryin' to tell me Randy were my dad now.

" Sssh Ramiela not so loud!" Shay scolded me " I told you before he is going be your new dad and you will like him."  
" No I won't! Can't make me," I snapped at her sulking.

Then I heard a sound coming down a hallway and saw Randy come in and lock the door behind him he entered the kitchen off the hallway and then peeped into the bedroom area where we were his face had hair all over it. I didn't like it.

" Good she is awake. How is she doing Sandra?"

" Ramiela is awake and she is a bit frightened but is all right. I think after lunch I'm going see about getting her something to keep her calm and quiet" Shay said to Randy.

" Can't afford to…" Randy began.

" Listen while she is here we can't have her causing a fuss or attracting the wrong kind of attention our way. I know some people from when I used to live here I'm sure I can get something that will suit our purposes without us having to pay for it" Shay insisted.

Randy looked around the corner " You going sit on your bed all day or come have lunch?" He demanded.

I didn't want him to get mad and hurt me so I went into the kitchen and sat at the table between him and Shay.

It were McDonald's food. I've had it before a few times and I liked it okay, but I liked dad's cooking better. Wished I had some of his cooking now. Instead I had McDonald's cheeseburger, pop and fries. A tiny puppet toy to play with later on came in the meal. I tried a bite but it wouldn't go down it sort of stuck in my throat and I had to makes it go down.

" Now we can't give you much for toys but since we are going on a long trip I picked you up a few things at a thrift store for you kid" he handed me a bag.

" What do you say Ramiela?" Shay asked.

" Thank you," I whispered softly not even lookin' at him cause I didn't want to thanks him at all.

" See didn't I tell you he would be a good dad for you" Shay smirked. " Now eat up."

I sighed and peeked in the bag it had a colouring book a bag of broken crayons, a little kids story book, a Barbie doll and two stuffed animals one was a dog the other a spotted cat of some kind.

I turned back to my lunch but found it hard to eat I weren't really hungry so I sat playing with my food somethin' my daddy wouldn't stands for. He'd scold me something awful he would. Wish he were here to do that.

Suddenly I felt awful sick " I gots to go to the washroom" I moaned.

" Come on I'll show you where it is" Shay took me into the hall way and to the washroom. 

What little I ate had decided it didn't want to stay down so it came up and out. I stayed in there for a bit wishing I were anywhere but there.

Then Shay called me to comes out so I did and went over to the bag of toys and brought out the stuffed cat to hold more cause I wanted something to hang onto then wanting to play with it. I wished it were my real kitty Baka. Baka always could make me feel good when I were sad. 

I didn't know what I should do and I were just so scared cause I didn't know how to get home and I didn't know what they were gonna do with me.

I sat down on the bed there were two beds a big one and a smaller one and a large dresser with a TV on it at the foot of the beds, and two nightstands one by each bed.

Randy started tying my feet up again " I will leave your hands loose so you can hold your kitty as long as you behave and stay quiet all right?"

I weren't bout to disagree with him. So I nodded.

Shay smiled " You be good for your dad now."

" He's not my dad," I growled, only wished he were. If he were my real dad he'd let me go home.

" He is a far better dad then yours will ever be!" Shay hissed. 

She sure didn't seem to like my dad any. My dad had never said mean thins to me bout her. Not ever. I pulled back and bit my bottom lip a little. I knew it weren't true no one were better then my dad was.

" You be a good girl and no trouble Ramiela" Shay said sternly before turning to Randy " Let her watch some cartoons or something to keep her occupied" she ordered before leaving.

I laid on the bed cuddling my toy tight, wanting dad to come get me. I looked at Randy.

" Won't you let me go home to my real daddy please?" I begged.

" Sorry kid you are coming with us to Las Vegas."

Didn't wants to go to Lost Vegas. Sides if it was lost how would we finds it?  
Randy watched me " You are going be a hit and if we can work up an act you could really blow the strip away." He drawled.

I sighed he sure talked funny. I didn't know what he were talkin' bout. I didn't want to be any part of it whatever it was.

' Oh daddy please come help me please! I don't wants to go to lost Vegas.' I wished daddy could hear my thoughts and find me. I knew daddy wouldn't be afraid of Shay or Randy like I were. I wanted to stay with the clan and be a ninja.

The thought of not seeing my dad or anyone in the clan again was enough to make me start crying which I didn't want to do but I couldn't seem to stop it either. 

I turned my face into the pillows so Randy wouldn't see me cry. I crushed the toy tight to my plastron.

How I wished I could really be in school right now!

Borin as Uncle Donatello was he at least weren't scary like Shay and Randy and that terrible sounding lost Vegas place.

TBC


	25. Obtaining Information

                                         His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Twenty Five – Obtaining Information

SARA:  
  


 Raph looked like he was in a complete sour mood when he came to pick me up from the school. Fact is I don't think I had ever seen him this irritated before. He looked as if something had crawled in under his shell and started to burrow into the soft skin for a nice long stay and it was going irritate the hell out of him until it decided to move on.

" Hi ya grumpy" I greeted him.

He didn't respond other then to glower menacingly at me.

" Good day for you?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

" I'm not in the mood for small talk," Raph snapped sharply.

 " Fine how about we just talk?" I asked the look he shot me then said that idea was pretty much out of the question. I gave an indifferent shrug fine if he wanted to talk to me he would whenever he pleased. Poking and prodding would only make him more irritable if such a thing were possible. I had all ready learned that sometimes with Raph it was far easier to let him talk when he pleased to do it.

As we neared the alley we used to head down the sewers I heard someone calling my name from behind me.

" Sara…"

I turned to see who was calling me as Raph quickly slipped into the shadows of the alleyway " Just don't be forever" he muttered to me.

I narrowed my eyes at his retreating back. First he shows up all out of sorts then he decides that I couldn't tie up his precious time with a little chitchat. I felt my own temper rise at his oafishness. I would take just as long as I liked and if he had to wait for me then so be it! Would serve him right he didn't want to talk I might as well get some conversation somewhere. I figured if he had a reason to not be held up that would be one thing but since he wasn't talking he better not be expecting me to jump to obey that was for sure.

I saw Candace ' Candy' was another woman who worked the streets she seemed to know everyone who lived or worked the streets as well as all their secrets. She was a freelancer like myself, and older then I was, a little on the heavy side but that didn't seem to keep clients away from her.

One thing I could say for Candy was she looked out for a lot of the younger street kids when and where she could. She wouldn't stop them from doing what they had to, to get by one of her mottos being " we all have to make a living in life." But she would look out for them give them advice or help them out where she could. Playing an almost motherly role to many of them.

She knew a lot of secrets and she knew how to keep them.

" Hey Candace you starting early or just heading home?" I wondered.

Candy laughed a bit " No I'm heading home worked the morning shift had some stuff to do before I headed back." She admitted.

I smiled the morning shift five until eleven was some of the best time and best money a call girl could make on the streets. It was often far easier for a guy to tell his significant other that he had an early morning meeting or had to go to work early then tell her he was working late. Woman usually suspected that I have to work late excuse if used too many times.

" A little late to be heading back after working the morning shift" I said probing gently.

" Yeah tell me about it. I am wiped out!" she agreed congenially, " But I saw an old friend who asked me if I could get her some stuff and drop it by the place she was staying at." She paused for a moment " Shay and her guy are leaving town tomorrow but needed this favour done quick."

My brow furrowed I was sure I had heard the name Shay somewhere " I know that name" I muttered more to myself then to her.

" No reason to Sara, she left New York before you started working the streets unless that is you heard her name on the job somewhere."

" That must be it," I agreed but I highly doubted it " I just can't place it."

" She was a street girl one of my brood. She came looking for me and needed a favour quick I didn't see any harm in doing it for her."

No Candy wouldn't see any harm in it me, I personally felt that street kids if they were going learn the streets and have it do them any good whatsoever they ought to take whatever life threw at them and take some responsibility for things. Candy felt the kids had it hard enough and needed bailing out.

" She wanted some stuff to calm an excitable critter down. When I dropped off the stuff she showed me it and damned if it weren't the strangest thing I have ever seen…" Candy was saying.

Suddenly without warning Raph had yanked Candace into the alley and back far from the street. He had her pinned against the wall of the building when I entered.

" Let her go! Just what the hell is your problem any ways?" I demanded of Raph sharply.

He didn't even bother pulling this sort of a stunt on my clients. I also knew the boys weren't supposed to be seen, not that Raph really seemed to worry too much about the rules mind you.

" Where is Shay?" He hissed sharply his tone dark and menacing, he had his head ducked down a bit so I doubted that Candy could see his face but she probably could see the hand that held her were missing a few digits and the wrong colour to be human.

" None of your business you damned freak. Let me go!" Candy raged at him.

I saw Raph tense at her words I had learned he didn't care for the word freak. Candace had unwittingly said a very bad thing around him.

" Raph!" I fumed irked at him for getting so anxious as to pull Candace away over talk about an old street kid what was it to him? " Just let Candy go now," I ordered. He was really going get on my bad side if he kept this attitude of his up.

" Sara you don't get it. Shay is Ramiela's mother and Ramiela is missing and Candace knows where Shay is and possible from her excited critter talk knows where Ramiela is too. And I want to know!" Raph informed me in short clipped tones.

Candace squirmed a little in Raph's tight grip " I'm not telling you a thing" she declared.

Raph reached up with his free hand taking off his hat and Candy gasped as she saw his face for the first time.

" You? Are you the critter's father?" she stammered slightly in surprise.

" No I happen to be her Uncle. You might want to protect your old friend but I have a niece who needs protection more right now" Raph told her his eyes narrowing to slits. " Either you tell us where Shay is or you are coming with us," he announced.

I glanced from Raph to Candy now understanding why Raph had been in a sour mood and also why he had suddenly gone after Candy. Candy might be the only chance of the boys getting Ramiela back they most likely had run into dead ends on any other avenue they had to begin with. Candy obviously was the answer to every thing.

However Candy never was one to divulge other people's secrets and after Raph's behaviour around her I wasn't even sure if I could get an answer from her on the subject.

" Candy what you don't realize is what your friend Shay is calling an excitable animal or critter is actually an intelligent, thinking reasoning sentient being. She is only a seven year old girl who is full of love and laughter." I tried to explain to her, she wanted to protect street kids maybe appealing to her motherly instincts was the way to go. " Don't continue to protect Shay when you could devastate an entire family through your silence" I pleaded.

" I'm not in a mood to be kept waiting and I am not that patient at the best of times" Raph growled.

" Raph stop it! Let Candy go and back off for a moment" I glared at him looking him right in the eye begging him to ease up for a moment and most of all to shut his mouth for a change. Intimidation wouldn't work here, especially if Candace felt that Raph and his family might harm Shay for taking Ramiela.

Raph let her go but didn't back off he stood nearby waiting for Candy to make any move or better yet to start talking about all she knew.

Candy just looked at me in stubborn silence " A friend of yours Sara?"

" Yes he is, and he is part of a big family that loves that little girl" I stated.

Candy shrugged and tossed her brown hair back " What it to me Shay ain't going to hurt her none."

Obviously I would have to try a different tactic. " You look out for the street kids and the homeless helping them out when you can. Ramiela's family looks after them too. Haven't you heard stories?"

" I have heard a few things around, not that I believe them" she admitted warily " the kids and some of the others talk of shadows that once in a while come alive and save them from bad situations."

" Yeah well my family are the shadows and we see it as part of our job" Raph grumbled crossing his arms over his plastron. " Now maybe since we helped you out, you can have the decency to do the same."

" Not many people get to see them this close and personal Candy. Ramiela's family have been looking out for me protecting me from Red."

Candy knew about my problems with Red her sole bit of advice to me when all the trouble with Red had started was " drop the charges before he kills you. I've seen to many girls disappear never to see them again."

That was something I couldn't do then or now.

" Look you owe her family big for helping out your kids when you aren't there to do so. The least you can do is tell him what you know" I declared firmly " they are good people who just want to be left alone to live their life just as we do. Ramiela belongs with her family."

Candy shook her head stubbornly refusing " That all depends on what they intend to do to Shay doesn't it? I know Shay."

" That all depends on what she has done to Ramiela. If my niece is unharmed Shay might get off with a warning" Raph replied evasively.

" Well the kid hasn't been hurt and she is in good hands," Candy stated emphatically.

Raph curled his lip ever so slightly I could tell he had probably reached the end of what little patience remained to him " If Ramiela is in good hands what the hell does Shay need something to keep her calm for?" he wondered. 

Then in a fast blur of motion he pinned candy back to the wall this time a sai was at her throat " What did you give Shay?"

It seemed Raph was going for answers his way.

" An injected drug." Candy gulped uneasily staring at the weapon.

I groaned at those words. It couldn't be good for Ramiela.

" Our physiology is different from humans. Now spill the beans and fast before I decide to spill your blood" Raph demanded quickly.

Something in Raph's straightforward attitude and menacing behaviour must have been enough to convince Candy for spill she did in a way that just wasn't normal for Candy.

She told us where Shay and her guy was, what the plans were for the critter they had found and most of all she told us about the drug she had given to Shay to keep Ramiela quiet and behaved for them.

Buzz was a new drug on the street made of various things and injected into the blood stream. It was reported to give a calm mental state with a strange mental euphoria connected with it.

Because it was new not a lot was known about it but typically there all ready had been a few cases of overdose and there were rumours that it had dangerous and unpleasant side effects to it. (A/N I have no idea if such a drug as Buzz exist that's just something I made up folks.)

Raph sneered, " Bout time you spat with the goods. Now move it you are coming home with us because I can't let you go to warn Shay." Raph hissed.

I glared at Candace as she looked towards me for help I didn't give a damn if my friendship with her was over or not anyone who could jeopardize the life of a child to protect an adult wasn't someone I wanted to associate with.

I only hoped that Shay hadn't administered any of the drugs to Ramiela. I had a feeling it would not go well for Shay if she had used it. Worst of all I feared what a drug like Buzz could do to the turtle child.

TBC


	26. Rescue

                                   His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Twenty Six – Rescue

RAPHAEL:

 I blindfolded candy and lead her back to our home as fast as possible the whole time totally infuriated with the damned idea of Ramiela being back in Shay's hands again. I could recall quite well what had happened last time Shay had Ramiela the kid had become so apathetic and terrified of nightmares it had been heartbreaking.

This time Shay was planning on taking Rama to Las Vegas a place full of drinking and gambling, then force her to go up and perform for people to be constantly on display for all the world and somehow this Candy felt that it wouldn't hurt her and Shay had the kids best interest at heart.

If that wasn't enough to worry me there was that little added factor of Shay being in possession of the drug called Buzz, which she clearly intended to use on Ramiela possibly in hopes that Rama would then be unable to reach us mentally.

Shay had lived with us long enough she knew a great deal about ninja and how we did certain things if she was hoping to cloud Rama's mental capacities to make it harder to find her then she would also be endangering Rama's life.

We had never used drugs of any kind, sticking to old homeopathic remedies and healing herbs teas and the like. Most of us didn't even take things like aspirin to ease pain. We had no idea what any drug would do to us if we were to take it, never mind how it could affect a child of our species.

Time was of the essence and I had the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that no matter how fast we moved it wouldn't quick enough to prevent what might be happening to Rama right now.

I came into the lair " I know where Rama is and we have got to act fast we can't wait" I yelled pulling the blindfold, my bandanna off Candy and putting it back on.

Mike was in the living room at top speed but then he had been quite upset about Don's search not panning out and had spent a better part of the day patrolling the city trying his best to pick up some emotion or something from Rama to let him know where she was. He had returned home dejected and angry shortly before I had left to pick Sara up.

" Where is she Raph?" Mike demanded not even looking at Candy. All the worry and stress of the day was in his voice and I could sense his fears. His usual playfulness was gone. He had but one concern.

In some way I didn't want to tell him what I knew I had to yet it had to be. I saw Leo and Don enter around the same time.

" Shay is back in town and according to her good friend Candy here, she now has Ramiela at the Carmel Hotel and plans on leaving for Las Vegas in the morning."

Mike growled low and threatening at those words his face growing dark and his hands clutching his chucks " No way in hell is she leaving with Rama. Only way she takes Rama out of New York is over my dead body."

I knew that Mike meant that quite literally. 

" Mine too Mike trust me on that" I told him, " But that isn't the worst of it."

" What could be worse then Shay having Ramiela?" Leo wondered.

" Candy here supplied her with the new drug that Buzz crap" I replied hesitantly still knowing I had to let them know though, I wished there was an easier way to have told Mike. " Shay wanted something to keep the critter quiet."

Mike's body trembled with pent up rage and fury at those words his eyes narrowed and I sensed his concerns and fears for Rama increase.

" If she has used them I will damned well kill her myself" Mike spat vehemently.

Candy glowered " You can't kill Shay!"

Mike eyed her warily " I spared her life once and I warned her then not to come back into our lives or suffer the consequences" he hissed.

" You won't harm Shay not if **I** can help it" Candy flared.

" That is obviously why you are here so you can't help it" Don returned grimly.

Leo smiled " I take it we have an unwelcome guest I hope she doesn't cause the problems Melody did for Karena."

Sara spoke up her stance and look said clearly she wasn't amused with Candy " Don't worry Leo I know Candy and I'll make sure she doesn't cause any problems for you now or later for that matter."

" Thanks Sara." Leo glanced at Candy and gave her a bow " We do understand your concern for your old friend Shay and I would like you to know that we rarely harm a person if we can avoid it and only kill when necessary." Leo gave a bit of a sigh " However there are exceptions to those rules and in some instances we must kill for our safety and this might be one of those exceptions."

" Come on Leo we can't wait, I don't care if it isn't dark Rama needs me" Mike snapped.

" Perhaps my wife Karena can explain to you our situation with Ramiela and Shay she knows it well" Leo glanced up and looked at Karena who was entering the living room she nodded to show she was willing.

" Leo let's go!" I barked. 

This was one time we couldn't afford to wait for darkness to fall we had to take advantage of the situation and fast. The sooner Ramiela was back home with us the better it would be for all of us.

We scrambled topside and headed out over the rooftops as we headed towards the hotel that Shay and her friend held Rama prisoner. We didn't stop or pause all of us were of one mind and we made damned good time even with the fact we were ninja going a top speed.

We stood on the rooftop for a moment the sun just starting to set. I smiled well I would at least have the cover of darkness for the execution that awaited Shay. I knew Mike had said he would personally kill Shay but I also knew that if Rama were hurt or ill then he would want to be with her instead. Course if Ramiela had been killed from a drug overdose I was quite willing to let Mike have first dibs at Shay.

" Which room Raph?" Leo asked

" Five ten according to Candy unless she lied and I doubt that she was too worried about her own life to come up with a reasonable alibi."

Leo nodded " Wait here I will scale down and check just to ensure that it is the right room I don't mind dropping in on Shay unannounced but I wouldn't want to do it to someone else."   
With that said he began scaling his way carefully down the side of the building.

Mike paced anxiously his eyes full of concern " I don't like this Raph. I can't even feel her at the moment and I should" he said.

He was unable to hide or disguise all of the fear and concern in his voice never mind the ones that were racing through his mind, it was a clear sign of how badly today's events had gotten to him as a ninja he shouldn't be letting such things show.

" She'll be fine she's a fighter." I soothed but even to my own ears the words sounded empty and hollow.

Leo returned moments later " Ramiela is in there all right I saw her. She looked like she was sleeping."

" Yeah like hell since when does Rama sleep during the day?" Mike wondered aloud at Leo's gentle observation. " Is Shay there?"

" Yeah her and a guy in another bed" Leo muttered something about his tone and stance said he was both disturbed and embarrassed by saying this to us.

I scowled knowing that must mean one thing Leo must have seen Shay and her guy getting it on in the bed with Ramiela sleeping beside them. That thought was just too revolting for me to accept and I decided I wasn't going to ask because I really didn't want to know if they had or hadn't been.

" I all ready unlocked the balcony door," Leo stated with a bit more composure.

" Then what are we waiting up here for?" Mike demanded, as he started downward.

He did wait below on the balcony for the rest of us to arrive but Mike who was normally so patient seemed to be more impatient by the moment.

I noticed the drapes that covered the balcony door were not fully closed and were open enough to reveal the smaller bed closest to the doors and Ramiela sleeping under the blankets.

Just past her was the larger double bed and the young unsuspecting couple I heard the guy say " That was good babe. She slept right through it too."

I shuddered then glanced towards Leo sending a silent " Now?"

He nodded his head in agreement and I opened the doors moving at top speed I headed straight for the larger bed with Leo right behind me.

Shay sat up with a startled scream at our entrance then seeing us her eyes grew large and her face became very pale.

" What the fuck?" the guy snarled sitting up and about to swing out of the bed but Leo's katana point near his throat halted his momentum and he sank back.

" I suggest the two of you do exactly what you are told to do. You will remain silent and dress quickly because you are coming with us. Like it or not" Leo informed them in a cold icy tone.

I glanced over at Mike and Don. Mike was frantically trying to get Rama awake but she wasn't responding and Don was giving her a quick check over.

" You gave her that damned drug didn't you?" I hissed at Shay.

" Just a little to keep her quiet and to keep you from tracking her. She is just sleeping. I didn't hurt her" Shay insisted her tone was one of protest and denial.

" If she is sleeping why won't she wake up?" Mike demanded harshly.

" Don?" Leo shot out.

" It doesn't look good I have to get her home fast Leo. Her pulse is up but her skin feels ice cold to the touch and her pupils are dilated. Her breathing is shallow." Don reported quickly.

There were things he also wasn't saying that even I could sense Don was worried that our limited medical supplies and his improper training would not be adequate to the task at hand. He felt that we might lose her.

Mike picked Rama up into his arms his eyes gazing tenderly down at his daughter sprawled in his arms. " Leo I told Shay what to expect if she came back and interfered in our lives again. Sentence her to death!" Mike said looking Shay straight in the eyes.

 " Michael you can't do this to me…" Shay stated.

Mike just turned and was out the door I knew that he was all ready planning on getting Rama home fast as he could.

Don glared hard at Shay " You might have killed her!" he yelled. " Death to them both Leo he was her accomplice and allowed Shay to give her the drugs that have endangered her life."

Before Don could leave I called out to him " Get Sara to help you." 

" I will" Don replied and took off after Mike.

I growled low in my throat if Ramiela was to die because of these two idiots they deserved far more then the death sentence themselves. Taking the life of a child, even through ignorance, was unforgivable in my books.

I saw Leo nod and I knew then that the clan had decided for execution.

I hoped that Ramiela would live to see another day she had brought too much into our lives for her to die now. 

Shay and her guy were not going be able to see another day. Their time was running out fast and I could hardly wait for the chance to be turned lose on them and pay back just some of what they had done to Ramiela.

TBC


	27. At a Loss

                                    His True Love

Disclaimer: Possession is 9/10 of the law. I possess nothing. 

Chapter Twenty Seven – At a loss

DONATELLO:

 I knew only a little bit about the various street drugs and their effects it could have on the people that used them. It wasn't a subject I had done a great deal of research on just enough to know how to help some of the guests that ended up staying with us from time to time.

I knew nothing about this new drug called Buzz, every year or two there would be a new drug hit the street and become the rage like ecstasy and the date rape drug, this time it was Buzz.

I also had no idea how much of the drug had been administered to Ramiela. Shay had only claimed that she had used a little, but how much exactly was a little? Little didn't tell me what I was up against.

A grain of sand, a pinch of salt, a flea, a pinprick a pebble and a dust speck were all little items. Yet all of them varied in size. Did Shay use more then those items when administering the drug?

No matter how large or small of a size Ramiela received of the drug it was quite obviously playing havoc with her and was proving to be far more then her system could handle.

What really worried me was I didn't know how to begin to go about counteracting the drug and it's present effects on her. But I knew that I had to do something to help her. If I didn't do anything I would feel to blame for not trying to help. However any thing I did to help her might make the situation worst then it all ready was.

 I had taught myself a great deal about handling certain medical trauma, we were all versed in first aid, and I had managed over the years to rig up certain equipment that might come in handy in a serious situation but I knew that I was out of my depth with this one.

Still as I hurried towards home I decided that I would have to treat the symptoms as I would under normal circumstances if that didn't work I could go from there, if there was time to still do so.

Karena looked up as we entered the lair she saw Ramiela's limp form in Mike's arms and gasped with shock her eyes welling up with tears. Karena had acted like a mother to Ramiela over the last few years and she had always been very attached to the youngster and Rama of course was devoted to her and loved her.

 Sara glanced our way and turned to Candy " So that is how Shay goes about not hurting a child. I would hate to see what she intended to do to one she meant to injure then" Sara scoffed her tone harsh and biting and yet her eyes were full of concern.

Mike just packed Ramiela back towards the infirmary while I paused to enlist help " Sara follow Mike see if you can help him out. Karena do me a favour and find all the spare blankets you can and bring them to me."

Karena nodded.

" You also know the herb tea we use to ease heart palpitations, can you make some up for us?" 

" Sure Don," She agreed meekly. 

Karena had often seen us after battle and had never been this disturbed or upset but then we were used to being hurt in those instances. Ramiela was only a child.

" Is she going to be…?" Karena couldn't finish her sentence.

I didn't know how to answer that not truthfully I shrugged " I hope so" I whispered " Get Candy there to help you she supplied the drug to Shay she might as well do something towards treatment."

Karena whirled on her " If you know anything that might spare that little girl's life now is the time to tell us."

I headed towards the phone I desperately needed to make a quick phone call to Jen. I waited anxiously as the phone rang once then twice by the third ring she picked it up.

" Jen listen its Don and I don't have much time to talk but I need your help."

I listened as she asked what she could do for me.

" I need to know everything you can find out on the new street drug Buzz and e mail it to me as fast as you find it. I will explain why later I don't have time now." I told her.

She could save me some time that way. Right now I had other things to do that would keep me from finding this information. " I need possible treatments used for overdose, a list of ingredients used to make the stuff. Things like that Jen."

Jen assured me that she would get right on it and I gave her a quick thanks and good by before hanging up and sprinting to the infirmary.

Mike all ready had Ramiela on one of the beds Sara was listening to her heart through a stethoscope " It is beating like crazy. I don't know what it is like normally but this sounds much too fast for a human."

" Ours is about normal to a human," I told her.

Mike popped a thermometer out of Ramiela's mouth " Her temperature is down far too low." He reported.

I went to find the heart monitor I had made, it wasn't as fancy as what could be found in a hospital but it worked we had used it on Splinter once when he was suffering from a few heart problems. The heart tea seemed to help him a great deal.

Sara quickly got a syringe and drew a blood sample for me with practiced ease the girl knew her stuff and I was glad of that fact at the moment. She was even recording everything on a scrap of paper.

I hooked the monitor to Ramiela and went to find one more of my little gadgets which would help us get an idea of what was going on with Ramiela's brainwaves.

I wanted all the information I could get.

As I sat down at the infirmary computer which held all of our separate medical information to set it up to break down the information from the heart and brain wave monitors and feeding in the other information we had obtained. The computer would give off an alarm if Ramiela's situation became critical. At the moment it didn't even like what it was receiving now.

I then worked on receiving my e-mails to see if Jen had sent anything yet. Since this computer was for the infirmary I didn't have it set up for e-mails but I could get it to pick up and put through the e-mails that came in on my personal computer.

Karena came in with the spare blankets Candy also carrying a bunch of them. " Do you want them all on Rama Don?" she asked sniffing a little.

" Yeah we need to try and warm her up. Find the winter stock too and bring them in just in case." I told her turning back to my work on the computer.

I knew the winter stock wasn't much better then the thin spare blankets we kept for guests. But at the moment Rama needed all the help she could get.

" I'll go get the winter blankets I know where to find them," Mike offered. I knew that he was trying to keep himself occupied.

I heard Sara page me from where she had set up a slide with Ramiela's blood and was viewing it through the microscope " Don I don't know what to make of this."

I wasn't surprised our blood was different from humans she might be worried only due to it looking stranger then what she was used to. I went over and one look was all I needed to know how much that drug had to be affecting Rama's system and it might continue to do so until the drug worked its way out of her blood stream.

I saw Mike come in with our winter blankets and put them down close by for later use just in case.

He went over to her bedside tenderly caressing her cheek and forehead with a gentle hand " Come on Rama babe fight it girl. Wake up for me honey. Your safe at home now Rama, don't leave me girl." He pleaded with her in a soft whisper.

If Ramiela heard his gentle pleas she didn't respond to them. I could sense Mike's fears and wished that I could lay them to rest and tell him she would be all right and pull through this mess. But I didn't want to give him false hope.

Karena then brought in the tea and I could only hope the herbal ingredients used to ease the heart would not disagree with the components in Ramiela's system from the drug.

I poured a half-cup and inhaled the scent and took a small sip to insure that Karena in her concern hadn't ended up using too much or too little of any ingredient.

Wild red sage root, rose, green tea, Hawthorne, jasmine and a touch of lavender as well. Leo had trained Karena well in healing herbs and medicine and she did have quite a knack for it. 

I managed with some difficulty to get some of it into Ramiela in spite of her unconscious state. Then went to check the computer. Hardly had I retrieved the e-mails, and thankfully there were some from Jen mixed in with the lot, when I heard a strange noise behind me.

" Mike help me roll her onto the side I don't think the tea is going stay down and I don't want her chocking on it" Sara ordered.

I whipped about in time to see the tea I had fought to get into her spew from her mouth.

Damn!

She needed her heart to slow down its wild race and fast but it seemed our normal treatment did not quite approve of her system while Buzz was doing its thing.

" Any more bright ideas Don?" Mike asked hopefully. I could see and sense his concerns increase. " How did she do that and still stay so fully out of it?" He muttered ruefully.

" A natural body reaction. She might be out of it but her body still does certain things." Sara replied, " Come on lets clean that mess up."

I sighed wearily wiping a hand over my face in frustration as I realized how much of a loss I was at with this reaction to the tea. We used herbs and old remedies that were based on all natural homeopathic type remedies.

I didn't know if I ought to try it again later in hopes it would stay down or forget all about it and think of other alternatives.

Only problem was what worked for people didn't necessarily work for animals. Reptiles were a different class of themselves due to their cold blooded nature. People could use anesthesia but a reptile placed under anesthesia or even tranquilized to keep it calm could actually die from it. Due to the fact reptilian metabolism was so slow to begin with slowing it down purposely for operations could actually kill the animal. It took a great deal of experience and knows how to find the right balance and some good hands close by just in case something was to go tragically wrong.

We were not quite human not quite reptilian and if what I knew normally worked for us was suddenly not working for Ramiela due to the drug in her blood, then I also knew that I had no idea where to go from there to help her.

If I did something wrong I could easily kill her instead of saving her life. This was the worst possible time for me to be at a total loss.

TBC


	28. The Executioner

                             His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Notes: Some Raph fans might not agree with this chapter too much due to the fact that Raph plays the executioner for the family when executions are needed. I figured any of the turtles could probably do the job but looking at the after effects of the task based on personality and decided that of all the turtles Raph would be least bothered by it. Raph is the sort that does what he has to do when it got to be done. While he values Splinter's teaching for him the safety of the family sometimes takes precedent.

I ended up writing something in this chapter I wasn't expecting and I debated about taking it out, however it seemed to read true and I liked it so I left it in.

Reinbeauchaser: I don't mean to give you grey hair. But my mom says she is glad she isn't the only one who gets it from me.

Lenni: Yes last chapter was a bit shorter but I felt I covered all I needed to with it.

Chapter Twenty Eight- The Executioner.

RAPHAEL:

 Shay sat frozen in the bed shaking her head " I won't" she sobbed.

I could sense her fear she had a right to be afraid she knew what was coming and she also had learned from talk while she lived with us who would carry out the sentence on her.

" Then I will take you just the way you are. I don't really give a damn," I snapped at her.

She turned and gave me a cold stare before fumbling the way out of the sheets and starting to dress.

Her guy Randy was dressed all ready being watched constantly by Leo's baleful eye " You have no right…" he began.

But Leo cut him off " Don't talk to me about rights. You had no right to take Ramiela, you had no right to hold her prisoner, you had no right to plan to take her out of New York, You had no right to make her perform like some circus animal for others, and you had no right to inject a drug that might end up killing her."

Leo didn't care for anyone causing harm to his family. Leo could be a real jerk and almost impossible to get along with at times with all his needs to be such a kiss up around Splinter but when some one messed with his family he became quite different all together.

" Shay you got anymore of that drug left?" I asked.

Shay looked at me " Candy only gave me a little bit" Shay replied.

I crossed the room to her side and grabbed her hard pinching a nerve she howled " You of all people should know better then to fuck with me when I'm all ready ticked off with you. Don't lie to me on top of it" I ordered sharply.

Shay trembled " The drawer on the nightstand" she squeaked.

" Better much better."

I went over and opened the nightstand's drawer taking out the syringe filled with a clear yellowish substance. " Leo Donny might need this." I noted the syringe was only about half full.

 " Was this full when you got it Shay?" I barked at her.

 " I know about drugs remember I used to use them. That whole syringe of Buzz is one adult dose."

I bristled so it had been full and Rama had half of this crap in her system. If the executioner in me weren't ready to kill Shay before let me tell you I was sure ready to right here and now.

Even Leo looked like he'd be willing to try it for a change but I knew he held to Splinter's teachings and would end up majorly guilt tripping about it later no matter how necessary it was.

Randy looked at me he must have seen some sort of change in my stance or attitude because all of a sudden the coward looked like he was ready to bolt for the door, he glanced quickly between us as if trying to figure out what his odds might be in doing it too.

Leo smirked at him " Go for it and we will cut you down before you even reach the door" Leo informed him coldly " It might make a mess of the hotel room and we really want to avoid that."

Randy shrugged glanced then towards Shay " Why is the kids family calling you Shay Sandra?"

Oh this guy was a real genius he was!

I gave a dry sarcastic chuckle " Your girlfriend here loves to lie and have her little secrets. Her real name is Cassandra but she goes by aliases like Sandra/Shay whatever she wants when the mood strikes maybe she feels it will make her a better person by doing that" I sneered, " she also loves having her little secrets. Did she tell you she was Ramiela's birth mother and she loved my brother and even me at one time?"

I could tell he wasn't privy to that information and he looked like he was totally repulsed by the idea. Come to think of it I was pretty repulsed by it too but probably for a different reason.

" Shay here is very good at keeping things hidden from people almost as good at it as we are. Either that or she is one of those people who can convince herself that black is white an so can convince others of it" I grinned slightly " But every once in a while I would pick up something from her that didn't seem to mesh with what she was saying." I bounced the syringe in my hand a scowl coming to my face and I crossed my arms over my plastron and glowered hard at Shay.

Leo came over to my side and took the syringe from me " You know something Raph?"

" Maybe Leo, I could be just barking up the wrong tree but sense it out. Under her fear for her own life, in spite of the concern she professes to have for Ramiela can you really pick up any thing that says she is worried?" I asked him.

To my way of thinking if Shay cared for Rama even half as much as she said she did. She ought to feel something for the child who might be fighting for her life. If Shay really cared Rama she would never have drugged her especially as Shay knew that we were different from humans. Some how the two things just didn't connect in my mind. 

I arched my eye ridges at Leo waiting to see if he could indeed pick up what I had.

I saw Leo scowl and his features tighten into a hard grim mask I'd seen Leo mad a lot of times, hell I was usually the one to drive him to it, but I had never seen him get this furious with anyone.

I knew then that he had found what I had Shay had no real interest or concern in her daughter. Possibly a part of her despised and rejected the hybrid child she gave birth to. I recalled that when Ramiela had first been born Shay had sort of sat back letting Mike do most of the work, started closing herself off. Finally she left abandoning the sewers.

Four years later perhaps feeling that her only daughter might have taken on more human attributes came back into our lives. She wanted to take Ramiela away saying it was no life for her but her true reason to take Rama away was to hurt Mike.

I knew it then and I wanted to kill her for it but Mike had let her off with a warning. He didn't sense what I had or if he did pick it up he still loved or cared enough about Shay to spare her life.

Mike was like that. Course when he spared her pathetic life he didn't know the problems Rama was about to suffer from what Shay had put her through.

Now she was back again bent on getting revenge on Mike as if she blamed him entirely for her pregnancy, and making her give birth when Mike had told Shay that it was her choice and he was willing to stand by whatever decision she came to.

I could sense her anger towards Mike but the feelings she had about Ramiela were more connected to greed and how she could use the child to hurt Mike the most. If she had any true feeling or concern about her daughter's well being it was very low priority with her.

Leo inhaled sharply " After all this time you figured you made a mistake in giving birth to her."

I nodded so I wasn't off base he had picked it up too.

" I did make a mistake Leo. You were right all along she should have been aborted from the first!" Shay hissed in fury.

I don't think she cared that we found her out.

" All the problems I had while I was pregnant with her, how hard it was for me to give birth to her when I was barely fourteen ruined me. I can't have another normal child Leo" shay smirked a bit " If Rama is going be the only child I ever have I have the right to have her and use her to compensate me for all I have lost. With her I can gain the life I want for myself."

" What about Mike?" Leo asked.

" What about him Leo? If I can't have another child my own daughter for myself why should Mike be permitted to keep his daughter?" Shay snapped, " I am** owed** Leo!"

Leo sneered, " Death is too good for you Shay however allowing you to continue to live would be the real crime." 

He turned to Randy " Get the key the hotel key."

Shay seemed puzzled by that order.

I laughed, " So when your bodies are found they can trace you." I told her coldly my eyes gleaming with eager anticipation it was time to get to work.

Randy took up the keys and headed towards the front door but Leo stopped him " We are leaving the way we came in. I suggest that you don't struggle during our trip you might fall."

I gave a wicked grin " Yeah if we were going to drop you from a height we would want you to die of it at least. But I think for this trip we ought to tie them it would make it easier Leo." I suggested.

" It is fair they did have Rama tied" Leo snorted a bit and gave a sad shake of his head " I was going start Ramiela on escape artist techniques soon after her experience here I might have trouble convincing her it is a game" he muttered reflectively.

We tied the two of them up and left the hotel by now night was closing in.

Leo looked at me to lead the way this time as the executioner it was part of my job to decide where the killing was to be done and what sort of scene to set for those who would find the bodies.

Yeah there had been a few executions in my time where we didn't want the bodies found and I had to make sure they were well hidden but this was not going be one of those times.

I headed out towards the river and the warehouse district it was a fairly quiet section of town at night not a lot going on there, which suited my purpose. Not only that it wasn't that far from the hotel itself.

Once there I interrogated Randy just a little to see if he would confirm what we had all ready learned from Candy and he did fess up to everything, funny how willing people were willing to talk when they thought they would be killed by a sharp and deadly weapon. 

Randy admitted he had amassed a large gambling debt, he was in the hole big time and some people were awaiting his return to Las Vegas. He said that Shay had shown them pictures of Rama and told them the creature lived in New York and if they could catch her and bring her back alive they could have an interesting show worth big money to them. According to Randy Shay had said that she didn't mention the adults to these people.

That was good enough for me. We wanted to send a bit of a message of our own just in case but we had to set a scene as well for the police to investigate. I could do both with one shot.

Money problems could cause arguments even between the most loving of relationships. The police would be able to learn of the debts easily and write it off as an argument about money, which got out of hand.

I had all ready determined this was going to be a murder/suicide scenario. Since Randy liked to watch things, like Shay drugging Rama I figured he'd enjoy watching me beat the crap out of his girlfriend. She was going to be my murder victim and she was dying first.

He was to be a suicide quick and painless but not without witnessing what I did to Shay and knowing that his turn was coming.

The police would be able to determine the scene well enough.

He would be worried about money and the large debt and it got to be too much for him. A fight broke out and Shay left the hotel he caught up with her somewhere between the hotel and here. Beat her up. She escaped again get down by the river and onto the rooftop of one of the warehouses. He follows and lets into her again this time killing her with a knife, which I would provide. Realizing what he had done after the fact he opts to kill himself instead of facing his problems and time in jail.

He had to die last so the evidence would stand up.

Leo looked at me " They are all yours Raph. I'm going back to their hotel and remove all evidence of Ramiela having been there before going home. I'll see you there." He said before leaving me.

My brothers didn't care to hang around for executions they didn't want to see it done they didn't care to do it themselves. Mike and Don were far too good natured and friendly to be able to handle this job.

For me it wasn't that I disregarded our Master's teachings but I knew that there were times that the family's safety took precedents. Sometimes it was necessary to kill to protect the family from future trouble and danger.

Executions sometimes were a necessity.

No body hurt those I loved and got away with it. Shay should have remembered that and stayed away. She should have valued her life more. I cut the ropes loose from her.

" Ready to come play with me Shay? And Shay you are going have to do a few things for me too. Don't hesitate to do them." I warned her sharply "It won't spare your life but it might make your death a little easier" I mocked as I closed in on her.

It was time to get started providing what could be believable evidence of her untimely death.

Far as I was concerned it couldn't happen to a nicer person.

TBC


	29. A Promising Sign

                                    His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Buslady: I really don't want to give more detail then that. I rather leave it to the author's imagination. Though bringing out Raph's darkside could be fun I think enough was in that chapter to suffice.

Chapter Twenty Nine – A Promising sign

MICHAELANGELO:

How I dearly wanted Rama to show some sign some little improvement, even the tiniest hint of one to let me know she would at the very least pull through this. Better yet I wanted her to sit up and tell me she was only foolin' her old man.

I could sense Don's frustration and it didn't help me feel any better. Don always knew what to do in matters like this. The very fact that he was out of ideas to help Rama wasn't very comforting to me. It was understandable considering the circumstances but I didn't want Don to fail this time around not with the stakes so high. I knew he was at a loss and so forced myself to be quiet and not badger him.

Give him time to think he'd come up with something he just had to.

Sara scowled she turned and poured a tiny bit of tea into the bottom of the cup " Here Mike see if maybe a smaller dose might stay down a little better." She suggested.

I looked at the cup there was only a mouthful or two in it and I had to wonder why we should even bother that little wouldn't do a lot of good for Rama and considering how quickly she had rejected the first portion I doubted that it would stay down.

" Go ahead Mike worse that is going happen is she rejects it again but if she keeps it down it might start to help her a little" Sara urged gently.

I nodded and slipped the warm drink into her mouth and then we waited patiently counting seconds then minutes and Rama kept it down.

Don turned and gave us a wearied grin after ten minutes " Try it again. Same amount then we will let her be for awhile," he decided.

I felt a little more encouraged by Rama's success and so got some more tea into her.

Don nodded " Good idea Sara the small amounts might be the key but I don't want to give too much at once." He turned back to the computer and the information he had found on Buzz.

" Any thing of interest Don?" I asked hopefully.

" There just isn't a great deal known about it from strictly the medical point of view Buzz is just too new and it seems to have some nasty side effects. Doctors have noticed that it does increase heart rate and it could be potentially dangerous due to that fact." Don murmured.

I sighed it didn't seem that the information would give us what we needed to help treat Rama.

" Why won't Rama wake up Don?"

" One of two possible reasons Mike. I am hoping that her inability to wake up could be connected to a hibernation response due to her dropped body temperature." Don began.

" Yeah but when animals hibernate their heat beat slows down" I stated knowing Don himself ought to be aware of that little fact.

" True but her heart beat is beating fast due to the drug and while there is nothing I see about humans suffering from a hypothermic style reaction to taking Buzz, we have to make certain allowances due to our differences." Don explained, " If it is a hibernation response well warm her up and she should wake up."

I nodded that was true enough as far as it went but Don had mentioned two possibilities

" What is the other option?" I just had to ask that question though I was fairly sure I wasn't going to like the answer.

Don looked away his voice a low whisper " She could be in a coma due to the drug."

I was afraid that was the other possibility. I knew we didn't really have the medical supplies to deal with a comatose victim. If Rama was in a coma she could easily die without ever waking up again.

I looked down on her small frame in the bed she looked so vulnerable huddled under the blankets. Sure she was home but she was a long shot from being safe or well.

Damn Shay! Damn her to hell!

I had been trying to puzzle out what reason she could have had to give Rama such a dangerous drug. Shay knew how different we were from humans. Okay she also knew our ability to pick up on things and our other mental abilities and might have only wanted to make it harder for us to find Rama.

Didn't she realize that she was jeopardizing Rama's life though?

Sure Shay might have had a problem getting Rama to swallow any pills especially if Rama was suspicious or scared. Injecting the drug meant that Rama couldn't refuse it or reject it later.

Then again knowing Rama's opinion of having needles injecting her was not an easy task. I had known times when Don and I both had a good fight on her hands to do a simple blood test or when Don went to give her some other necessary needle.

Course Rama had been tied up which is probably how they managed to give her the drug in the first place.

Don came over and pried an eye open and shook his head a bit " I think we might have to wait for the drugs to leave her system on their own."

I didn't like that it was the blasted drug that was messing her up in the first place " Don…" 

" Listen Mike quite honestly at the moment I don't know what to do to help her and I'm scared that what I do could make things worse." He sighed in frustration and gave me a sympathetic smile " What good is it to her or to you if in trying to cure her I cause more damage or accidentally kill her?"

I shrugged I couldn't answer that. 

Don placed a hand on my shoulder " I'm sorry Mike I will do what I can to treat her to help her. But I don't want to lose her either."

I nodded silently ducking my head I just hoped what little he could do was enough to save my daughter.

Don turned and retrieved the stethoscope and checked the heart monitors he gave a tiny smile " Her heart has slowed down a little. It isn't very noticeable but it has started to come down in speed. I think I will give her another mouthful or two of tea."

Leo came in and I saw him wince slightly a pained look coming into his blue eyes. I turned unwilling to meet or hold his gaze I looked instead on my daughter's still form.

What good was any of my training when I hadn't been able to protect her?

" Wake up Rama please" I whispered as I took her hand in mine.

I heard the infirmary door open and shut and realized that Don and Leo had left the room for the moment.

Knowing Leo he wanted to know every thing what was being done to help Rama, what her odds were of pulling through, and any other information that he felt might be pertinent at the time.

Knowing how stressed and frazzled Don all ready was I doubted that he would feel any better after our leader demanding answers that he didn't have. It wouldn't help Don any. I did know though that Don would give straight answers to Leo where they were available.

At the moment though I didn't want to know what Rama was up against it was hard enough just seeing her like this. If I knew that her odds of surviving were one in five it wouldn't be enough for me. But considering the circumstances I would guess that the odds were stacked far more against her.

Sara came over and sat down beside me " How you doing Mike?"

" I'd do better if I knew Rama would…" I paused and shook my head.

"Hey come on that isn't the optimistic Mike I know" she scolded gently " Look sometimes the best way of recuperating from an illness is to rest and her body knows that. It is doing what it needs to Mike and Ramiela is a pretty strong and healthy kid that will make a difference."

" Yeah she is a pretty lively thing normally" I agreed, " I think that is what makes it so hard to see her like this now."

" She stands a much better chance of making it though because of that. The tea is starting to help her some too not a great deal but maybe a larger amount of tea might slow the heart too quickly and cause other problems."

I turned to look at her. I had never seen Sara like this so compassionate and caring up until now she was this tough hardened hooker and yet she cared about kids otherwise she wouldn't be going against Red. It was just she had taken me by surprise because for once I was seeing in her the nurse she wanted to be.

She had held it together during the crisis and now she was offering me gentle reassurance. I realized then what a fantastic nurse she would be she was tough and hardened enough not to let blood, guts and gore get to her and yet caring enough that she wouldn't be telling patients where they could take their complaints.

" You want something to eat or drink Mike?"

I shook my head " No thanks Sara."

" You know Mike sometimes it isn't easy to sit by and want someone to do some thing to help those we love, but Don does have the right of it when dealing with things you don't know sometimes it is far better to let it run it's course and then see what you can do."

" I know that. I know Don is doing all he can. I just wish I could do something that might help Rama so I feel like I'm not so useless." I admitted.

" Now I don't know a great deal about hibernation but a great deal of coma victims wake up and tell you about music that was played for them, stories that had been read, conversations all kinds of things like that." Sara said " In fact medical science says that it is better for families to do that kind of thing with coma victims. It really helps them and that is something you can do for her."

I smiled she was right I could let her hear some of her music or read to her and talk to her it might not help her a great deal but it wouldn't hurt her and it wouldn't jeopardize her life either.

" It is so strange Rama is usually such a light sleeper." I murmured.

" This isn't a natural sleep for her Mike so of course it might take more to wake her up. Maybe it is just her body's way of shutting down until it is ready to start up again." Sara reminded me gently " I'm going see if Raph is here." she stood up to leave.

" Uh Sara he won't be home just yet. Raph is probably taking care of some Clan business at the moment." I informed her gently.

Sara paused her eyes growing large " Candy asked Raph if he would hurt Shay and he told her that it all depended on what had been done to Ramiela."

I winced she probably figured Raph was doing something unpleasant then and I really didn't want to be the one to inform her as to what it was.

" I don't think it would have really changed matters Sara even if Shay hadn't administered the drug to Rama" I explained " Shay has caused too many problems for our Clan. Each time she comes back into our lives she poses more of a threat to us." I sighed and glanced away.

I knew that Raph cared for Sara and she cared for him too and I was glad of it but I also knew her feelings towards Raph might change if she thought for one moment that Raph killed those who proved to be too much of a threat to us and our way of life.

" Raph is off somewhere beating the crap out of Shay?" Sara demanded sharply her eyes narrowing.

" Its possible" I admitted uneasily.

" What aren't you telling me Mike?" Sara insisted sharply.

Here was the tough no nonsense hooker back.

" Look Sara there are times when harsh as it might seem a person proves that they will be a continued threat to us. When someone decides to hunt us, destroy us or continually bring harm to a member of our Clan we are limited by what we can do to stop them." I stated in exasperation.

" Don't you try some alternative first or do you just skip to plan B?" she snapped sharply her eyes narrowing.

" Of course we try other alternatives we give them a warning, some times we might rough them up a little and give them a warning."

Sara glared at me.

" Look when it becomes necessary to do it to kill then we have to do it or spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders wondering when it will come. Raph has what it takes to do this job, none of us really like it or want to do it" I told her honestly enough " It's just Raph is more up to the task then the rest of us are" I confessed reluctantly.

I knew it was one thing to kill in self defense when you had no other choice but it was something else to take a life and justify the killing by saying it was necessary for future protection. That made it harder to accept.

" We don't do this indiscriminately Sara, we can't afford to kill someone without just cause" I tried to explain to her. I didn't want her leaving Raph because she could not accept that side of him.

Sara sighed " I just thought you guys wouldn't do that especially with Splinter's teachings about life being valuable."

" I know it makes it very hard to balance the two at times Sara. Look at it this way do you want to sell your body to pay for your schooling?"

" No but I don't want to be in debt for the next few years and allowing the debt to accumulate interest either. So I made my choice and I live with it," Sara replied then she gave me a small smile " I get your point Mike. You don't really want to but you make your choice and live with it."

I grinned at her. " Don't hold it against Raph."

" I'm not the type Mike" she assured me.

Don came in " Shay donated the last of the Buzz she had to us so I can maybe analyze it and break it down get a better understanding of it." He turned to the monitors " her heartbeat is still coming down bit by bit. Still have a way to go but it is a start."

" You think she will make it then Donny?" I asked him hopefully.

" It is a promising sign Mike but it is still too early to say for sure" Don hedged.

A promising sign, it might not be much in the grand scheme of things but at the moment I would take all of them I could get.

TBC


	30. Simple Thanks

                                  His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Thirty – Simple Thanks

RAPHAEL:

 I managed to get into the lair and into the showers without any one seeing me, not that most of the family would be too worried about me coming in with a little blood on me after an execution it was to be expected but I knew Karena wasn't that big on execution killings the less she knew about it the happier she was. So out of respect to Leo's wife I did my best not to show myself until I was cleaned up. 

The hot shower was just what I needed relaxing and refreshing after drying off I decided to head to the infirmary to check on Ramiela, I all ready knew by the depressed and subdued atmosphere of the lair that she probably wasn't doing all that great.

I saw Sara sitting on the couch in the living room she looked up at me as I entered 

" Mike told me what you were doing," she stated casually.

Well she would have to learn sooner or later so I couldn't exactly hold it against him for telling her.

" Listen if it bugs you I can understand that but…" I started feeling slightly irritated.

" Raph I know you were only doing what you needed to do. Mike explained all that to me and I've been thinking about it," she admitted.

Yeah. I'm pretty sure she had been and this was probably where she would start her morals speech or giving me some crap about how I shouldn't do that. Or some other B.S along that line that I just didn't need to hear right now.

" Look Raph I can't say that I approve or fully understand but when Mike told me to compare it to my night work" she paused and grinned a little " Well I guess I can accept that part of you. I'm just a little curious on if it bugs you to do it for the family?"

" You mean all this killing people just for the sake of killing them so they don't come back to haunt ya?" I asked arching an eye ridge her way.

" Exactly." She said.

" I don't deal with it Sara. I just do what has to be done. If I started thinking about it, it could bother me and then it could effect the job at hand," I explained simply.

" It still can't be easy Raph. Hell I know I'm training to be a nurse and people can get really squeamish over some injuries and stuff like that but killing…"

" No one said it was easy or that it was enjoyable." I countered " but someone has to take out the trash. No matter how much everyone hates taking the garbage out, and they will go to great lengths to avoid it sooner or later someone is going have the unpleasant task of taking out the trash."

Sara gave me a dry cynical look " Great I'm in love with the garbage man" she muttered.

I grinned at her humour then sobered "How is Ramiela?"

" Her heartbeat is slowly coming down. That is about the only good thing that can be said Mike doesn't want to leave her side."

I wasn't surprised to hear that bit of news.  Nothing would drag Mike from his daughter's side for more then a few minuets at a time. If Rama hadn't been ill, Mike himself might have let into Shay right then and there. 

I didn't know if I had the heart to tell Mike what Shay's true intentions had been. He was my best friend and I knew that it would hurt him deeply. If I hadn't picked up little things from Shay that had made me so suspicious of her in the first place I might have never known. Then again I still wasn't sure if I was right about her Leo had to confirm that he felt it as well.

Thankfully though it was all over now Shay wasn't going to get a third chance to get at Ramiela.

" Where is Candy at?" I inquired.

" Leo and Splinter had a talk with her and then Leo left to escort her topside"

I smirked a little knowing the Master and his star pupil they had arranged it so Candy wouldn't remember a great deal of the evenings events considering the fact Candy was Shay's friend it was imperative that she forget about us especially before Shay's body was found.

Much as I didn't feel like it but knowing how important it was to Sara I then asked her if she wanted to go to work tonight I didn't think it was fair for her to miss out on a night's work just because of other things.

Sara shook her head " Thanks for asking but I think I'd rather take the night off" Sara muttered resting her head on my shoulder.

I was grateful for that. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her tonight was a good night for just relaxing at home.

~*~

The next few days passed Rama's heart slowed down, her blood cleared up ever so slowly as the drug finally worked its way out of her system, her temperature started to rise all positive signs but she slept on.

Don, Splinter and Leo racked their brains and tried various remedies in hopes that one of them might encourage her to wake up but none of them worked.

Mike remained constantly at her side reading to her from different books, telling her things about the family and how we missed having her around and she ought to wake up before she fell drastically behind in all her lessons. He had some of her favourite music constantly playing on a stereo system that Don had set up in the infirmary.

Mike gloried in every twitch or move of Rama's body though Don insisted it was only a reflex reaction and not necessarily Rama waking up to join the living again.

Mike was tired and worn out he was near the end of his rope but none of us could convince him to go sleep in his own room even for a few hours while we watched over her for him.

Baka Rama's little black cat spent most of his time curled up near her side purring loudly as if by his purr alone he could encourage his mistress to wake up and pay attention to him.

I was starting to think what I had put Shay through hadn't been enough punishment for the crime she inflicted. She was dead and could feel nothing. Their bodies had been found and the police were at the moment suspecting no foul play but were investigating the matter to be sure.

Mike was bearing a load of heartache and pain, and the entire family wasn't the same an underlying tension was in the lair and it all had to do with our worries and concerns for our very own sleeping beauty.

~*~

Five days since Shay's death and Ramiela continued to sleep on. Sara had bought some supplies from a medical supply warehouse, so we could hook up an I.V to Ramiela. 

Damn it when would she wake up? Every thing else was back to normal why wasn't she awake. She ought to be awake by now.

It was hard to fathom. I was just as glad to go out and watch Sara for a little while she tended to her night job.

The court case with Red was now only a few days away and I was extra vigilant because I knew time was running out for Red's people to silence Sara.

It was a really slow night and Sara had all ready determined that if she didn't get any thing in the next half hour we'd call it a night.

I saw a familiar car passing by on the street it had all ready driven by here a couple of times and I assumed that it was only a prospective client trying to get an idea of what his choices were for companionship for the night. Or perhaps it was someone new to the whole thing and just trying to work up some nerve first.

The car was a Cadillac dark colour with tinted windows and I could see it now driving down the street toward us. I felt that something was all wrong and my senses started to scream as I saw the car slow as it neared us.

I didn't stop to think I just reached out and yanked Sara into the alley and pushed her forward into the alley. 

I swore I saw a glint of metal out of an open window under the glare of a streetlight and then the Cadillac exhilarated fast screeching around the corner. I gazed out onto the sidewalk and saw a spent bullet lying on the pavement. A drive by shooting Red was getting serious there was no doubt in my mind that he wanted Sara silenced. 

I bristled in anger. All I could say is better hope that the law did deal with him their justice was going be a lot kinder then what I was planning to dish out to him.

I headed back into the alley " That is it you are not going to be working another night until the court case is over" I ordered briskly.

I didn't want to lose her. I needed her damn it!

" Raph I…"

I whirled on her sure she was going to protest " You're life is far more valuable then any thing else Sara. You almost got shot isn't that enough?"  I barked at her.

This week had been pure hell as was I wasn't going to risk losing Sara on top of everything else.

" Listen Sara if you are worried about the money I will bust up a couple of drug deals and give you the money from it. Just no more of this" I pleaded anxiously.

" Raph I know I was almost shot if you hadn't pulled me into the alley I'd probably be lying in a pool of blood right now." Sara spoke in a slow trembling voice " The bullet just nicked my upper right arm" she admitted.

I checked her arm and saw the wound it wasn't serious there was only a small trickle of blood based on where it did hit her and where the bullet lay I guess that they had been aiming for her heart or lungs somewhere in that general area but I had pulled her out of the way in time.

" If you hadn't been here Raph" Sara gasped a terrified look in her eyes.

I pulled her into my arms hugging her close " I won't let them hurt you Sara. I love you" I murmured and knew it was true.

" Thanks for being here and caring" Sara sniffed a little bit " I'll be glad when this is all over."

" You and me both babe. Let's go home before the guys in the Cadillac realize they missed their target."

 Once at home Sara decided to go have a long hot soak in the tub and I went to check on Mike and Ramiela.

Mike was sitting and reading The Heavenly Horse to Rama but he paused and looked my way when I came in. Mike's face was haggard looking.

" Early night Raph?"

" Someone shot at Sara" I growled " We've agreed her night job is on hold until further notice."

" It's probably for the best," Mike agreed.

" How is she doing?"

" I don't know I think she might be starting to come out of it. I swear that she squeezed my hand earlier and her mental facilities seem more alert" Mike reported.

Wishful thinking on his part he was so exhausted that he might be only imagining things.

" Look her foot just moved," he cheered.

I sighed, " Don has told you before that is only an involuntary reflex Mike." I grumbled.

Then Rama gave a low moan and I began to wonder if maybe Mike was right after all.

" Rama honey, are you going wake up now just to find out if El Arat manages to become the new soul taker for the black barns by killing Pony's newborn foal or will Duchess and the herd thwart her schemes?" Mike asked as he gazed at Rama as if he truly expected her to reply.

" Daddy?" It was a groggy low whisper.

" Rama?" Mike replied putting the book down a smile coming across his face.

" Dad am I really home?" Rama asked weakly as she turned her head to face us her eyes were tired and yet they were open.

Mike wrapped her in his arms hugging her close tears in his eyes " You are home and safe and Shay will never hurt you again."

I saw Rama tremble slightly at the name " You said that once a'fore dad" she muttered her tone bordering on accusation.

" When I told you that Rama I believed she was gone for good and wouldn't come back. Shay knew if she returned to and hurt you in any way that she would be harshly punished by the Clan."

Rama looked in awe at Mike's words " Da Clan can really do that?" she wondered.

" We can. Especially when people prove we can't trust them and they continually try to hurt us for one reason, or another. The Clan looks out for everyone in the clan."

" Hows the clan punish Shay?" Rama asked curious.

She knew about punishments she got enough of them in her life that she could easily relate to when you are bad you get punished, but this was the first she had heard of the clan punishing outsiders.

Mike sighed, " When you were four and Shay took you I told her then I would spare her life but if she came around you again I wouldn't be so generous. Shay is dead Rama" Mike admitted simply.

Rama scowled her brow furrowing " You sure she's not comin' back ever?" she insisted.

I could see her fear and sense her terror Shay had broken all boundaries and once again turned her world upside down.

" Ramiela don't be afraid. Shay is dead which means she can't come back and she can't hurt you."

" I knows what dead is Uncle Raphael but you sure she's dead?" Rama maintained refusing to budge she had to know.

Mike must have sensed how important it was for his daughter to know for sure that Shay wasn't coming back for he heaved a sigh before answering.

" Raph is very sure Rama because he is the one who punished Shay and he did it because he loves you and he didn't want Shay to hurt you any more. He wanted you to be safe and home with us always." Mike explained to her simply.

Rama let out a large sigh of relief her whole body seemed to relax at those words then she looked up at me tears brimming in her eyes " Thank yous Uncle Raphael"

I smiled looked like Rama was going to pull through. I bent and hugged her realizing that very few of my family had ever thanked me for executing someone; sure Leo often conveyed his thanks for the clan.

But Rama's simple thank you meant so much more then any I had ever received before.

TBC

Reinbeauchaser- Hope you can now relax. Aren't you glad I did do Therefore first to provide the clues? Or there really might have been more concern for Rama.

Lenni – Happy belated birthday. Hope you liked the chapter.


	31. Setting A date

                                                 His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Thirty One – Setting A Date

DONATELLO:

 I made my way over to Jen's place I hadn't been to see her for some days, or nights if you wanted to be specific about it. The crisis with Ramiela hadn't afforded me the time to visit with my fiancé. I had phoned her a few times to say hi, see how she was doing and other general stuff like that. Including of course why I was staying away from her.

I had been searching, researching and trying out every possibility no matter how far fetched it might seem in trying to help Ramiela. 

As a result I was exhausted, totally beat from the stress and the tension. Ramiela I knew now at least would survive from the drug, the odds of her dying now were slim to none especially when one considered her odds a few days ago when the drug had been first administered. Even her brief stint in the coma could have ended far worse then it originally had.

It might be a while before Ramiela was fully recovered but she was on the right road at least.

This morning I had given her a full check over and she spent the whole time babbling away to Mike about what Shay had done and how she didn't want Randy for a dad. Nor did she care to go to Las Vegas.

" I don't wants to go to no Lost Vegas daddy. I don't wants to be lost," she told him

Mike had chuckled and reassured her that he didn't want her to be lost either.

Ramiela had a difficult time accepting the fact that she had actually slept for five whole days.

" Why didn't yous wake me ups after all that sleep I don't think I need to sleeps again."

I smiled at her " Trust me we tried everything and you were happier sleeping. Your body needed the rest" I replied not caring to frighten her about the possibility that she might never have woken up at all.

I had then ordered Mike to get some much needed sleep but he insisted that he was just fine and didn't need to. However after a bit of persuasion from Leo he did go and sleep for about fifteen hours.

I sighed I was anxious to see Jen again I longed to hold her in my arms and I was starting to realize that my proposal as impulsive as it seemed at the time had been the right thing to do.

I loved Jen and wanted to be with her. I couldn't imagine my life without her, I know I had existed without Jen before she came in to my life but to return to that existence would not be easy for I knew now the difference she made to me.

I paused for a moment and gazed out over the city and for a moment found my thoughts drifting to Raph and Sara. A low chuckle escaped my throat with the thought of them.

I knew it took a great deal of schooling and high grades both in math and sciences to even make it into nursing school. It sort of amused me that Raph would fall for a girl with that kind of education.

Sara seemed fully capable of handling Raph's churlish temper and wild mood swings without allowing his moods to affect her to any great degree.

Also there would be certain benefits to having a registered nurse in the family. It would be quite useful on those times we had been in battle, She would be able to acquire necessary drugs or equipment that we might have need of on rare occasions when we did need something along that line. Not that we needed it that often but we had built up a vast knowledge of homeopathic medicine simply because it was hard for us to get the other stuff.

Most of all Sara had all ready proven herself calm, helpful and an asset to us during a crisis situation.

I had no doubts in my mind that she could appeal to Raph's baser instincts being as she was a temporary hooker. In fact she could probably teach him a few things on the subject and knowing my brother he would be a willing pupil for her.

Sure she didn't take any gruff from him and that was a good thing. In fact I knew Raph would admire her far more for standing up for her self instead of caving in to him on every little thing.

A submissive woman would be no good for Raph he needed guidance. He needed to be told what was what and he needed someone who would at least back up their words with action. Sara I think was capable of managing that and then some.

The only thing that really worried me with that relationship was the temperament of both Raph and Sara. The two of them combined could make some very difficult children to raise.

Still all in all I felt that Sara would be good for Raph. We had dealt with him as a child surely his get couldn't be much worse. Or I feverently hoped so.

I shook my head clearing my mind of such thoughts and continued on my way to see the woman I loved.

Jen greeted me at her balcony door with a hug and a deep long passionate kiss that revived me in ways that I hadn't fully expected but enjoyed.

" So how is Ramiela and more importantly how are you?" Jen asked as she hugged me close.

" I'm doing much better now that I know she is getting better." I replied, " As for Ramiela I released her from the infirmary this morning. She still isn't quite acting her normal self and she was complaining of feeling cold." I sighed a bit recalling how she had huddled up on the couch with blankets piled around her shivering slightly. " The last effects of the Buzz I guess."

" Then there is how the whole kidnapping will bother her," Jen murmured.

I nodded grimly knowing full well what had happened last time and the whole clan was attentive to see how she'd react this time.

" Karena went out and bought her a couple of sweat suits made from the heavy fleece to wear for a bit until she warmed up again. She has hardly worn any clothes in her seven years but she appreciates having these at the moment."

That was putting it lightly Ramiela had practically dived into the outfits, even though she joked a bit about wearing a disguise in the home, and how strange she felt wearing it around the home. She thought it was rather funny being all dressed up for topside and yet staying below while the rest of us turtles ran around naked.

" She is for the most part all right though?"

" Seems to be if she is still cold in a few more days I'll give her a more thorough check over but I want to give her a few days first before rushing into things."

Jen nodded " I'm glad Don. I know it wouldn't have been easy for any of you to lose her." Jen got up and left the living room heading down the hall towards her bedroom. She returned with a huge thick fake fur blanket.

" I use this once in a while when it is cold in the winter time. Right now in the middle of June I can't bear to have it on the bed. Take it home with you Don let Ramiela have it, I can get another before winter if I need it." Jen offered.

I opened my mouth but before I could say any thing Jen shook her head.

" Don't say no to it Don. You have done a great deal to help out some of my clients and you have never accepted any thing for it."

" I don't mind helping you out with the programs you do Jen."

" Yeah well I'd like to help you and your family out a bit Don. Come on I am going be family soon right?"

I couldn't dispute that.

" Then you have to let me help out my future family. I know things don't come easy. Living off the cast offs from society and what ever else you can come by I have money I can afford to spare some to you guys if you need it." She implored.

I nodded my head " All right it's just I don't want to take advantage of your generosity" I explained.

" Don't call it taking advantage call it payment for services rendered. You are my employee if that makes you feel better. Not that I care to have too many underlings but I know I can trust your technical skills." Jen arched her eyebrows a small sly smile crossed her face.

Ah the double meanings she could put into words!

" Ramiela was lucky to have you Don."

" I don't know about that Jen. I didn't do a great deal. For the first time in my life I felt that I didn't know enough to be of use to her or my family" I confessed bitterly. I was unable to suppress the shudder at the mere thought of what would have happened if I had somehow failed.

Failure had seemed far more possible and imminent then success.

The very fact that she survived I think only proved how strong Ramiela's will to survive really was. That had been the deciding factor, what some doctors might term the miracle recovery.

I didn't know if I really believed in miracles but I was thankful for whatever had spared Ramiela's life.

Jen sat down beside me " Don't begrudge what you did do for her Don. It might not seem to be a great deal in your eyes but it could have changed the outcome in her favour." Jen assured me a she slid close to me on the couch. " I'm sure your family appreciates your efforts and all you have done."

" I don't doubt that." I said simply placing an arm around her pulling her close to me.

Jen gave me a teasing smile; I had a feeling she was trying to make up for lost time in teasing me.

" With Ramiela's recovery the legend and the impossible things that only you can do will continue to grow."

I snorted at that " Legend hardly Jen, I don't need that." I muttered, " I'm not invincible and I don't care to be thought of as such."

" All this and modest too." Jen insisted " Don't you like being right and being able to do things that the rest of the family just can't do though?"

I sighed she had me a part of me I supposed did like to show off the vast knowledge I had, especially when I had been younger.

" I don't mind being right Jen it is just the repercussions that might happen when I fail that I really fear." I said being blatantly honest with her " Lets face it sooner or later everyone fails at something. I keep worrying that when my time comes to fail that it will be bad."

I bent and kissed her felt her emotions stir with longing and desire for me. It was enough to fill me with ecstatic joy and yet humble me in ways I had never expected.

I broke off the kiss and stared gently into her brown eyes " I love you very much Jen and I missed you a great deal over the last few days."

" Are you ready to set a date then?" Jen asked simply, as she relaxed in my embrace.

" Any time, any where," I agreed fully. I wasn't going run from it any more she was a part of my life all we had to do was make it official. Then I countered my last statement with " Any where in New York that is."

Jen laughed " Always conditions" she fell silent for a moment as if contemplating a date and time. " I think sometime around the middle of August" she declared.

" Well that narrows it down from about the thirteenth to the twenty first. Either that or you want a very long wedding."

Jen smiled at me " So what is wrong with long weddings, are you getting impatient?" she wondered. " Why don't you suggest the day? I picked the month."

I considered and with very little hesitation said " The eighteenth."

Jen sat up and turned to look at me " Why the eighteenth?"

" It is a date around the middle of the month," I offered " Also we happened to meet on May Eighteenth," I reminded her. 

" Booth one eighteen" Jen recalled.

I nodded my head " Now I don't know about lucky numbers but if I did believe in such a thing I would probably assume eighteen to be very lucky for me."

" That is the most unscientific way I have heard for picking a wedding date," she claimed with mock exasperation.

I shrugged " You wanted a date I gave you one. A ninja would say there is no such thing as coincidence, therefore, there must be something significant connected to that number and the two of us" I countered, " Besides you want someone in love to be scientific about it?"

Jen laughed out right " Fine August eighteenth it is" she agreed.

I gave a sigh of contentment knowing that it was the right thing for me at this time.

TBC

Reinbeauchaser: Do you really expect Raph to admit to executions bothering him? He has a reputation to keep you know. He is also trying to impress a girl he likes and you know how some guys just have to pull that macho bit. 

As for Sara well, she might not like what Raph has to do but then again Raph doesn't really care for her being a hooker either. It evens out. 


	32. The Pain of Romance

                                         His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

Chapter Thirty Two – The Pain of Romance.

RAPHAEL:

 With only three days to the court case to go and suddenly almost all of Red's people disappeared off the streets. We all found this rather unsettling when we were doing our patrols and I was just as glad Sara wasn't on the streets.

When Sara went into the police office to be prepped for the case she found out why.

The police had been picking up as much evidence as possible on all of Red's illegal procedures and dealings. They had an undercover agent who had been retrieving all kinds of information that would not only back up what Sara said in court but also allow the police to put him away for much longer. The undercover agent had even obtained information on the hits made on Sara's life.

The police had gone to the judge and demanded that extra charges be brought and they were unwilling to plea bargain in any way. The officers knew that might put the case back a bit while Red's lawyers now had to scramble to keep him afloat. They would have their work cut out for them.

Still they hadn't heard any thing from Red's lawyers as of yet and so they were still acting like the case was a go.

" So I'm safe and can go back to work," Sara announced gleefully after filling me in on the details.

" Don't count on it. Some of Red's people might have gotten away and they will be gunning for you even worse then before. They know you sold them out and brought all the extra unwanted attention on them" I cautioned her " they are still hurting and they will want their revenge for it. Your life is still in danger."

She sighed and grumbled but I put my foot down and let her know that this was one time I would not give in to her.

True to my word I broke up drug deals and gave her the money to help towards her schooling. It might not have been all that honest but it wasn't the first time we had done such a thing to get by with either.

Besides it was the safest way that I knew of to protect Sara as long as she had good money being handed to her she wouldn't have to hit the streets and earn it. Since I didn't much care for her resorting to hooking for a living, it provided me a chance to keep her away from it that she couldn't exactly argue over.

I know I hadn't known Sara for a great deal of time as of yet but it didn't really matter to me. I was sure that she was the only person for me.

Part of ninjitsu was trusting in your instincts and hunches. I knew that. I was also highly aware of my impulsive nature quick to act and not think things through, which is how I often ended up getting my brothers into problems in battle. I'd do my thing instead of following orders.

I wasn't quite sure which of those elements were governing me now, but I couldn't escape the feeling that I had to prove how serious I was for Sara. True to my nature I was ready to follow through on those feelings only problem was I wasn't quite sure how to go about it.

 I wasn't even too sure of who I could talk to about this that might provide me with a sufficient answer without attempting to tease the hell out of me for it. Splinter and I always seemed to have our disagreements and I could never get over he feeling that no matter what I was a big disappointment to my sensei. It would be too difficult not to mention damn embarrassing to go to him.

Leo was also out of the question. It didn't matter that the two of us were getting along better then we had in our teens he could still be a royal pain in the nether regions. 

Karena, I finally decided had to be my best choice after all who could understand woman better then another woman. I highly respected Leo's wife and she wasn't the sort to tease me about the whole situation the way Mike would.

Karena was definitely the better half of the couple at least in my books. She was the only one capable of pulling Leo from his chores and duties of the clan, hours of workouts and meditation to concentrate on the really meaningful things of life. Fact is Leo had only learned after he got married that there was a life outside of ninjitsu.

Karena was busy with the twins Aiden, and Kaliann in the playground I entered just as Aiden swung a handful of sand into Kali's face for no apparent reason then she was there and why not?

" Aiden!" Karena snapped her tone sharp and scolding.

" NO!" Aiden yelled toward his mom. He knew what was coming and he was going to protest it right away.

I moved over to the sandbox and glowered down at the two year old " No back talk and no fits just get your butt over into the corner before I kick it there" I growled.

Aiden gulped and opted to hide behind his sister for protection but Karena scooped him up and packed the now submissive turtle to the corner.

Aiden might look like Leo but he sure didn't act like his dad all that much.

I cleaned off Kali's face brushing the sand out of her blond curls and off her face before she got some in her eyes.   
Karena smiled " You came just in time Aiden listens to you if only because you scare him with your posturing."

I chuckled " Hey he is quite willing to play with Uncle Raph and rough house so he can't be that frightened of me." 

" True but when you go to discipline him he listens instead of fighting over it the way does with Leo and I both." 

" No prob Karena." I assured her wondering how I could approach the subject at hand without coming off looking like a complete idiot. Something I didn't really need.

Karena glanced my way " So how are you and Sara getting along Raph?"

I shrugged indifferently " Al'ight" I muttered. Not really caring to expand on that. Sometimes I had the hardest problem talking over what was really on my mind. I was more into going out and doing then standing around and talking things to death the way Leo did.

Mike understood that and that was part of the reason we got along so well was he knew that if and when I wanted to talk I would and he also knew what I didn't say. But Karena after being with us for three years or so had a fairly good grasp of all of us mutants so it wasn't all that big of a surprise when she glanced my way and nodded.

" Let's see if Mike wants to look after the twin terrors for a bit," she suggested.

" Aiden happens to be the only terror" I replied.

" Yes but he pulls enough for both him and Kali." Karena laughed.

A few minutes later Mike had the twins busy helping him mix up a batch of cookies while Karena and I left to find some quiet spot to talk without being disturbed.

" You getting serious about Sara? Karena asked me simply.

" I'd like to just not sure exactly how to go about it" I admitted. Hell not even my relationship with Shay had been any thing all that serious, I was too young to know what serious was at that time and she was used to giving her body to whoever for money for food, drugs, alcohol. It probably didn't mean much to her when she gave me what she did. But it meant a lot to me at that time. It had been a relationship built mainly on sex alone.

This was different though hell, I was older and I knew more what I wanted for one thing even if I didn't know the first thing about how to obtain it.

" Well you have all ready showed her that you care for her Raph and there does seem to be a certain mutual attraction between you two and that is good for a start" Karena agreed, " But now if you want to go further you have to give her something that no one else can at the moment."

We entered a spare bedroom and Karena sat down on the single bed while I leaned against the battered dresser.

I arched my eye ridges at her " What pray tell would that be Karena?"

" Simple Raph just romance her a bit" Karena replied, " her clients don't need to romance her they pay her for the privilege of getting down to business" Karena explained " You can offer her romance and show her that it isn't necessarily her body that your interested in."

" Who says?" I growled.

Karena rolled her eyes " Her body might be one thing but it can't be everything and from what I've seen it isn't her body that first got you looking her way to start with."

" I don't do romance. Know next to nothing about it," I grumbled.

" Well then you might have to learn either that or lose Sara. I'm sure that girl has had more then her share of putting out. Maybe she wouldn't mind someone putting out for her." Karena shuddered a little bit " I don't know how she does it Raph. I could never do that. Maybe what she needs is someone to make her feel like the woman she really is instead of something to be used."

" I don't know Karena" I scowled.

" Look you don't have to do a lot of it Raph. A little can go a long way and I'm sure Sara will realize it isn't in your nature to do that sort of thing and she will appreciate it more." Karena countered logically.

I crossed my arms over my plastron, my back stiff and straight as I glowered at her.

" Oh don't go giving me **that** look Raph or I will have Leo come after you" She smirked, " remember you did come to me here not the other way around."

I exhaled and relaxed my stance a bit and she shook her head.

Karena chuckled a bit " look all romance is, is a way of saying you care about someone. You took the time to do something special for them because you do love them. Guys often have problems with the romance things and a good many of them have to be taught."

" What about woman don't they romance guys?"

" Well yeah we do, But in different ways. A woman likes the intimacy of a candlelit dinner a guy is more interested in the food or the game on TV. A guy might enjoy that slinky negligee his wife wears for him. The fact is we woman have ways of showing men that we care without getting into romance." 

" Ah ha" I felt I had her there.

" Men don't respond to romance the way woman do. The things that appeal to a female isn't going to appeal to the heterosexual male." Karena declared. " If you put your self out for her she will realize that you do care for her a great deal. She will think you aren't afraid to show your feelings and your sensitive …"

" Like HELL!" I snapped.

Karena gave a slow rueful shake of her head her blond hair flapping about slightly as she did so " Raph what are we going to do about you?" She tsked, " face it Raph for Sara uncouth is easy to come by some guy who is willing to cater to her needs and puts her first is going make an impression. You won't regret it and neither will she." 

Karena sat back on the bed and gave me a sly look out of her green eyes " It comes down to sacrificing a little now to get a worthy payoff later. Do you want to sacrifice Sara or some of that attitude of yours Raph?"

"Listen I don't dance, I can't handle watching those mushy romance movies."

Karena sighed wearily " You can be so impossible Raph" her tone was bordering on irritation " I well recall the time you tossed a sai into the VCR during Sleepless In Seattle."

" It was a boring movie I was putting it out of its misery and out of mine" I shot back.

Karena scowled her brow furrowed as she watched me out of narrowed eyes " Leo once told me that you once memorized large portions of Shakespeare, poems and other parts of literature as well."

" Yeah so?" I demanded " we all had to do it Splinter insisted on us having an understanding of literature. He also felt that memorizing would help us for other things in ninjitsu later."

" Fine you must know some poetry or something from all that which you can use and if you can't say it to her write it out for her in a letter, get Mike to make a special dinner for the two of you alone. Give her a nice massage to help her relax with all your training you ought to know how to manage that much" She remarked in a slightly biting way. 

I groaned this was going be way harder then I had first expected that was for sure. In fact it could be the greatest mission I had ever embarked on and knowing how romantically challenged I was I had a feeling I was going to fail miserably.

About all this romance venture would get me was a chance to embarrass myself and, or, the loss of Sara. At the moment I didn't know which of the two would be worse.

I grunted pessimistically " I might as well give it up right now I don't stand a chance."

Karena rose from the bed " That is your choice alone Raph" she stated blatantly before turning to leave. She paused at the door way " Sometimes being in love means you put yourself out to do things that don't come natural and you might not enjoy and sometimes you might look like a fool because of it but in the end if it works what does it matter?" She asked. " Stop and think Raph Sara might not find it natural to live in a sewer, or to keep things hidden from friends and coworkers. It might not be enjoyable giving up the things she will have to topside to be with you. What are you going to give her in return for all of that?"

I looked at her " You ever feel that way with Leo?"

She smiled " It was the hardest the first bit but Leo did make it worthwhile. You want to talk embarrassing my Japanese was never that great" she laughed at her own words. " Think about it Raph" she encouraged.

Then she left leaving me alone in the room with my thoughts and the task of trying to come to a decision that wasn't all that easy for me to make.

TBC


	33. A Little Romance

                                       His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

Chapter Thirty Three – A little Romance

RAPHAEL:

  Red's court case went right ahead on schedule I was rather surprised his lawyers didn't try to press for more time, course maybe they had asked for it and it was denied due to the fact that Red had been busy trying to take Sara's life.

Whatever the situation was Red had his day in court and Sara missed school to testify. Personally I wouldn't have minded sitting in on the case and watching Red and his pals squirm like the worms they were, but I didn't fancy being in a stuffy courtroom where there were too many observant people around.

Not to mention the fact of all the security and having to give up my weapons before entering the courtroom, which could cause a bit of a stir in itself. It just wasn't going to happen.

While the court case went on I had time to consider Karena's advice about offering Sara a bit of romance.

Okay I admit I still wasn't all that sure about the whole romance bit and I absolutely refused to get all mushy about it. I absolutely detested all that mush and lovey-dovey crap. Even a little romance wasn't going be that easy for me to do.

However I did feel that Karena had the right of it that it might be all I needed to convince her to stay and at this point of the game I was willing to try anything, even if I did have to look a fool to do it.

Meanwhile I had things to arrange in preparation of our little romantic evening.

~*~

SARA:

 The sentencing was always the best part of any court case because that was when the judge let the creep have it and you found out if all the trouble and hassle was worth it. Of course with schooling I had to miss that part.

However the officer's who had been investigating the case called to let me know the verdict and the lengthy charges that Red was now convicted of and serving time for. A lot of his underlings were also charged on lesser counts but they still wouldn't be out of jail for about two years minimum. 

I think the judge was making an example of Red and his men sending a loud and clear message to the streets that selling minors for sex was a bad idea all the way around because it brought too much unwanted attention your way and a loss of money that was overwhelming.

Course I fully realized that it wouldn't stop some of the pimps from handling children or dealing them to clients but it might slow a number of them down if nothing else.

I was satisfied with the verdict and pleased that I had been able to shut Red down at least. I was even happier with the fact that in about month I could say goodbye to my hooker life forever.

It would be a welcome relief to be done with it. I wasn't ashamed of the choices I had made but the whole thing was getting to be a chore and a hassle especially with the boys watching over me. I was glad that I didn't have to make it the mainstay of my life the way some girls did.

It would be nice to be rid of the whole damned thing, truthfully I had rather enjoyed the break from working the streets it gave me time to realize that I was tired of it. Course I wasn't about to let Raph know that or he'd be telling me not to bother.

His family had all ready done enough for me; I didn't need him earning my keep even if he did get plenty of enjoyment out of busting up drug deals.

Raph as usual was waiting at the usual spot when I got out of the school.

" Get the verdict today?" he asked me.

" Red has been put away on conspiracy to murder, attempted murder, exploitation of minors, numerous child abuse and sexual assault charges and drug trafficking" I informed him unable to hide the glee in my voice " It is going be a **long** time before he even gets parole never mind getting out of jail a free man."

" Good he's much safer behind bars cause if he sets up shop in New York again I will get him," Raph announced flashing his sinister look.

I knew that he meant it.

I felt very safe and protected when I was around him, which seemed a little weird when one considered the threatening way Raphael acted.

I liked hat powerful intensity, that slight hint of danger that seemed to be so much a part of who he was. I suddenly had a brief thought, not for the first time, of what he might be like in bed that mere thought was enough to send a warm almost electric tingle through my body.

That was something that surprised me cause personally I hadn't felt any thing like that before not even when I was dating in my teens.

You could bet that none of my clients ever caused that sort of reaction in me, in spite of the many ways I had learned to satisfy a man and to do the deed as a hooker. I had yet to find a guy that would cater a bit to my needs.

When I first started turning tricks plain vanilla was all I knew but I learned fast to expand it was the only way to make it. I had a feeling Raph wasn't a vanilla man himself but that was all right I could deal with that aspect.

At least in my lust filled thoughts he never went for the plain and simple but he did make it enjoyable and fun. Sure we hadn't tried any thing that way yet, so I wasn't sure if my hunch on his needs was right or not, but one thing being a hooker did for you, you could almost look at a guy and figure out what his favour was. Some girls on the street placed bets on such things.

Raph chuckled slightly as he looked at me " Yeah I love you to hon."

" I didn't say any thing" I retorted.

" You didn't hafta" he leered, " I uh can pretty much pick up on what your thinking."

Realizing where my thoughts were I suddenly felt my face grow warm and flushed embarrassed that he would know that I was so hot for him.

Raph turned " No it's all right Sara I don't mind" Raph hastened to assure me " You might have had every Tom, Dick and Harry…"

I couldn't help but smirk as I recalled his line from before and shot it back at him " And every Tom's hairy dick too."

" That too, but it is **me** you are thinking of and want" Raph replied simply he slipped his arms around me kissing me, deep and long. I wrapped my arms about his neck and pressed my body close to his.

I suddenly felt those lustful thoughts grow within me becoming stronger, and more demanding with his attention. I felt my heart hammering hard against my ribcage as he released me and gave me a coy wink.

" Tonight we are going celebrate Red's incarceration," he stated.

I sniffed a bit I had a feeling that after picking up on my thoughts that his version of celebrating was to take me to his bed for the night. I didn't care if I did want him like that and that his kiss could practically send me off the deep end. I wasn't cheap and I was anything but easy. 

I wanted far more in life then to put out. He would have to work harder to get me.

~*~

Later that night well after dark Raph suited up in his coat and hat slung his backpack over his carapace. " Come on Sara let's go for a walk."

" Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

" Just wait till we get there" Raph replied not even willing to drop a simple hint.

He lead me through Central Park and over to one of the taller buildings in the area and then up the long fire escape stopping every once in a while to let me catch my breath and offering me a water bottle.

" Why are we climbing up mount New York?"

" Cause it is here" He answered.

I groaned.

" You want me to carry ya?"  
" No I can do this" I grumbled I didn't know why I want to but I was going do it. No stairs were going get the better of me.

After long minutes we reached the top of the building and I stared at stunned amazement someone had created an entire rooftop garden up here, long boxes full of vegetables containers and planters full of flowers. There were a few benches sat near a long rectangle table possibly for picnics at, and a lawn swing set up to look over the flowers two sturdy wooden tables set at either end of the swing.

The different heady scents of the flowers filled the air I collapsed on the swing relaxing at what little of the garden I could see in the dim light of the solar lights that lit the pathways.

" We learned ages ago that the owner of the building set this garden area up for his tenants but he locks the entrance to the garden overnight. So we won't be bugged." Raph explained as he hauled off his backpack and started to rummage through it. 

He hauled out some candles and candleholders setting them up on the tables by the long swing and lighting them.

" There is a fountain and a bit of a pond over in the far corner with goldfish in it" He said jerking his thumb back in the direction he was speaking of.

As I listened I could hear the faint sound of running water. " You will have to give me the guided tour later."

" Oh I will but first a little snack after our climb up here I figured we might want something." Raph muttered reaching into his pack again he brought out a large plastic container he lifted the lid to reveal strawberries, some dipped in dark chocolate others in white and some without any dip.

I raised my eyebrows, wondering if Raph was aware of these foods being touted as aphrodisiacs. I had a feeling Mike probably had more to do with it being as Mike was the main cook in the family.

Another container held a thick slice of cake drizzled with berry and chocolate sauce, a third smaller container held chocolates. Someone was definitely sending a message here I just didn't know who it was and how much a part Raph had to play in this. But I didn't dare ask him.

He then pulled out two plastic wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

All right even if Mike had prepared the food, it was clear to me that the big strong tough guy was trying to appeal to my senses and be a little romantic with his garden picnic. I was impressed and stunned I wouldn't have believed that Raph knew any thing about such romantic endeavors.

He sat down beside me and pulled me into his embrace, I used my leg to gently push the swing lazily swaying back and forth as we talked and shared mouthfuls of dessert and sips of the wine.

Watching the stars slowly come out above us, most places in New York you couldn't see the stars the city lights hid them from view, but we were high enough up that some stars were actually noticeable.

After we had relaxed for a while Raph stood up and took my right hand in his " C'mon it's time for the tour."

" In the dark?" I muttered hesitating slightly. I was afraid that Io would stumble and end up falling flat on my face not exactly something I was in a hurry to do.

" I won't let you fall or get hurt. There are enough lights and here" Raph dug in his pack again bringing out a flashlight.

We strolled the gardens hand in hand admiring the view from high up and the many flowers that grew there. Raph paused by a rose bush and plucked some of the roses for me.

My first impulse was to ream him out for damaging private property but I couldn't help but feel touched by his gesture and I had a feeling if I yelled at him he might never offer me a flower again so I swallowed my rebuke and quietly thanked him instead.

Finally we reached the fishpond a fake waterfall tumbled down a built up rock garden area, down to the pond where the fish swam, small creeping plants filled the small garden.

I sat down on the brick wall that contained the pond area turned my body a bit so I could look down into the water at the gold and white fish that swam there.

Raph sat beside me his hands reaching up and gently beginning to knead my shoulders and the back of my neck easing knots and tension I hadn't even been aware of.

I felt him press his body close to my back as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear " I love you."

I reached up grasping his hand in mine and giving it a squeeze in silent reply before turning to face him.

In the dim light of the garden lights I could just see a flicker of a smile play about his face. He took a deep breath as if in preparation and then began to speak.

" When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes.                                                                                                  

I all alone beweep my outcast state.  

And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries.

And look upon myself and curse my fate.

Wishing me like to one more rich in hope.

Featured like him, like him with friends posses'd

Desiring this mans art and that man's scope.

With what I most enjoy contented least.

Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising.

Haply I think on thee and then my state

Like to the lark at the break of day arising

From sullen Earth, sings hymns at Heaven's gate.

For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings

That then I scorn to change my state with Kings." (A/N this is Shakespeare's sonnet 29. I don't own it just in case you didn't know. I just felt it suited Raph perfectly.) 

I sat utterly stunned Raphael could quote Shakespeare? And do it with such depth and feeling?

I knew in my heart no guy had ever gone to these sorts of limits for me. Under his gruff, churlish, bitter hard exterior was gentleness, caring, warmth compassion and so much more. For once the walls had come down and he was letting me in.

I couldn't help but feel honoured and overwhelmed by the insight he was permitting me. He had in all essence borne his soul and made himself totally vulnerable. I felt hot tears burning at my eyes and blinked them back.

Raph got down on one knee in front of me.

" Sara will you marry me?"

 I considered his question, we had only known each other a short time, and yet so much had happened in that time. He had saved my life more then once, he had given me all of this, me nothing more then a hooker working her way to a better life.

He was watching me a little nervously and anxiously in anticipation of my answer.

I knew that if he could treat me so special now there was no doubt in my mind that he would continue to do so. There was but one answer to give and I gave it.

" Yes Raph."

Next thing I knew he was on his feet and had me in his powerful arms and his lips were locked on mine.

TBC                                                                                                                


	34. Raph's Promise

                                             His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Thirty Four – Raph's Promise

MICHAELANGELO:

 Rama no longer needed the clothes Karena had bought to keep her warm the first day or two out of her coma but she opted to keep them for possible trips topside if and when we permitted such things.

The blanket Jen had passed to Rama through Don was a favourite and Rama insisted on keeping it on her bed.

Meanwhile all the clan watched for any adverse effects caused by Shay having kidnapped her. One of the first she showed was a wild vicious anger out of nowhere she would suddenly yell or start hitting or kicking at the nearest person.

Leo didn't want to discipline her for this breaking of the no hitting outside the dojo rule, as he was well aware and even Don had let all of us know that this pent up anger and hostilities had to be allowed to come out. He also said it was far better that we let her know this anger was a natural thing and that it was perfectly all right to hate Shay or whatever you wanted to call the bitch!

When Rama started to release that anger I would pack her into the dojo kicking and screaming then let her loose on one of the punching dummies letting her know that while it was appropriate to release that anger she had to do it in the right way.

Rama would hit into those dummies with a wild vicious fury and then the anger would leave and she'd collapse into a huddled sobbing lump on the dojo floor.

She sought comfort from Karena, thankfully Rama never lashed out at her, only going to Leo's wife for plenty of cuddles and kisses. Karena knowing everything Rama had been through recently did her best to cater to my daughter's present needs even over the twins when and where she could.

I knew Rama suffered from nightmares she woke me with them now and again with terrified screams. But at the very least she didn't close herself off the way she had when, that no good for nothing, Cassandra had kidnapped her back when she was four.

No this time Rama was quite willing to talk and ask numerous questions about Shay.

I was hard pressed to answer some of those questions Rama posed, I'd always done my best to be honest with her, that plus I had truly believed that Shay did love Rama at least once upon a time but maybe that love had soured. I'm not sure what happened all I knew was I now doubted that belief and didn't know really what to tell Rama.

I only told her what I could hoping that it would be enough for her to make sense of things and find peace.

~*~  
  
Morning practice went over quite well, Raph never an early bird in our family seemed in rather high spirits but then again considering the night before was his little get together with Sara.

Their romantic evening, poor Raph being the romantically challenged person he could sometimes be needed all the help he could get so when he asked me to prepare a special dessert for Sara and him I had decided to do what I could to help it along.

I sidled over to Raph " You two enjoy your dessert?"

" Yeah Mike thanks." Raph said.

I could tell by his tone that he didn't know what all that chocolate meant some things could be such a waste with him.

" Hey any time bro, a few sweets for your sweet" I teased him.

" Sara ain't sweet that is why I like her" Raph protested in a mock growl.

" Yeah but you still happen to be sweet on her" I retorted diving nimbly out of the way as he made his lunge.

~*~  
  
I was preparing breakfast and had it just about ready when Rama came into the kitchen after her morning lesson with Leo and dutifully began setting the table.

Raph and Sara came strolling into the kitchen their arms around each other's back and I had to chuckle " You two are just so cute!"

Sara scowled walked over and grabbed hold of my bandanna tails yanking on them hard as she could.

" Ouch! Let go!"

" I'm a lot of things but don't ever refer to me as CUTE, not if you value your life!" she hissed

Raph snickered with amusement " That's my girl a bod from heaven and a temper from hell."

You could tell by his pleased tone that he liked that combination.

I shook my head and tried to loosen up my bandana that was now far too tight " You two are made for each other all right" I admitted.

" Glad you agree to that Mike because it just so happens that Sara and I became engaged last night. We're going be married." Raph announced.

" No you cant's I won't let you marry her" Rama yelled quickly before any of the rest of the family could even begin to congratulate the couple.

" Rama…"

" Uncle Raphael can't marry. I won't lets him. It not 'lowed." Rama screamed making sure the clan knew her feelings on the subject.

" Rama that is enough now…" I scolded gently.

**" NO!"** Rama charged towards us she swung a kick my way and punched Raph before running out of the room.

Don scowled " I don't think Ramiela is ready to accept that kind of change in her life on top of every thing else she is dealing with."

I looked towards Raph who had a startled stunned look on his face " Go for it Raph marry her" I then had to give them a bit of advice " However if I were you I'd skip the line about if anyone has any reason why these two shouldn't be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." 

I heaved a heavy sigh " You guys start breakfast I'll go talk to her."

Raph shook his head and placed a restraining hand on my arm " No Mike let me go this time. Ramiela doesn't have any problem talking with me. Let me see what I can do for her okay?"

I nodded assent and watched Raph leave.

RAPHAEL:

I found Ramiela sitting in the dojo her back to me " Hey kid whassup huh?"

She turned around sniffing and wiping her eyes " I just don't wants you marryin her" She insisted sulkily.

" Don't you like Sara?" I wondered.

Rama shrugged slightly " I likes her okay" Rama admitted

I kneeled down by her " So what exactly is the problem then?"

" You marries her gonna be nuthin but trouble" she declared firmly as she wiped at her tears with a free hand.

" You don't have a problem with Don and Jen getting married do ya?" I asked curiously.

" No don't matter wit him. He can be married if he wants" she informed me.

Seemed I was the one who wasn't allowed, " So what exactly is the problem then Ramiela?"

" You gonna change and I don't wants you changing. I likes you just the way you are" Rama replied.

" Who says that I am going change here?"

" You wills. Karena did." She sniffed dejectedly.

I thought about her words considering them and what I knew about the relationship Rama had shared with Karena. Before the twins had come along Karena had spent a great deal of time with Rama teaching her little children's songs, to read and write, how to do numerous arts and crafts, and who knows what all else.

Then Karena had the twins and suddenly she didn't have the time to give to Rama that she once had, Rama had to learn how to play second fiddle instead of first in Karena's heart.

It took a long time before Rama accepted that demotion yet still realize that Karena still loved her. Karena might have her own children and a husband but she was still quite willing to play a mother to Rama. She felt the five year old needed a mother's influence on her.

" Are you afraid we aren't going be staying friends Ramiela?"

" You gonna have kids of your own and you'll wants to be withs them and won't be with me so much." Rama moped hanging her head.

I cupped my hands under her chin tilting her face up " Are you kidding? Do you know how long it takes a kid to become interesting? Hell first Sara has to get pregnant, then you have to wait almost a year before the kid even puts in an appearance." I grumbled " And the first little bit they are more pains then any thing else. Trust me you will be much more fun" I assured her.

" Maybe but you'll be a daddy then and you'll have to says no and obeys rules and…"

Ah, now I got it Rama had heard many times Mike say " When you have kids of your own maybe then you will stop giving into Rama so much."

Rama was aware that I spoiled her, as her uncle I was totally entitled to that. But once I had kids that spoiling might come to an end and that could in deed change a great deal of the wonderful relationship we had formed since her infancy.

I laughed, " I might have to be a dad to my own kids but I don't have to be a **dad** to you" I told her " I am your uncle and as such I am allowed to spoil you rotten. It isn't my job to see that you obey rules."

She gave me a faint smile and a sad wistful shake of her head.

" Look Ramiela you are a part of our family and I know we will never have to lose you because that would hurt all of us so much but I don't want to lose Sara and the only way she can stay is if she becomes part of our family."

Rama didn't say anything to that no denial no acceptance.

I sighed " All right as a ninja I am bound by my word of honour if I promise you something I have to keep that promise to you."

Rama sat up straighter and looked at me expectantly " Really?"

" Really" I agreed, " Now on my word of honour I promise you Ramiela that no matter how many kids I have. I will always be there for you as both your friend and your Uncle. No one will ever take that place in me that belongs only to you."

She gave me a small flickering smile.

" I won't promise you things won't change honey, life is about change but I can promise you that you will ALWAYS be my favourite niece."

Rama stood up threw her arms about my neck and hugged me " I loves you."

" I love you too Ramiela."

" I guess I oughts to shares ya. You can marries Sara if you wants Uncle Raphael but I thinks shes gonna be nuthin but trouble for ya" Rama said with utmost certainty.

I knew that she was basically telling me that she would have no more problem with me getting married " Are we still friends kunoichi?"

" Friends!" Rama cheered kissing me as I hugged her tight.

~*~

 That day when I went to pick up Sara I stopped in at a small toy store I wanted to find something for Ramiela. I poked around not seeing anything that I felt would be all that great until my eyes came to rest on a stuffed unicorn. 

I knew that had to be her gift, she loved unicorns not only that it could represent the promise I had made to her earlier in the day.

The price was more then I was hoping for but I just had enough to cover it and I'm sure Rama would appreciate the gift.

Promise the unicorn, a promise I fully intended to keep too.

TBC

Buslady: I really think you ought to go for that idea and not scrap it. For a guy not into mush Raph don't do too badly.

_Lenni: Well now you know how Rama feels about it. Hope this was fast enough for you._

_Reinbeauchaser: Do you know how many Shakespeare sonnets I read and rejected before that one? Some I thought might do in a pinch but they just didn't seem too Raph. I really wanted something suited to him if I could find it. Luckily I did, and though I looked further decided none suited Raph better. Ah yes positive things about Cathy- " she's not Shay!"_


	35. Digging

                                              His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Thirty Five – Digging

LEONARDO:

  It took a few weeks before Ramiela started to calm down and start showing signs of returning to her normal self again.

I knew Mike had spent most of his time catering to Ramiela's needs and helping her get over the trauma of Shay's final betrayal, as he had spent all that time caring for her I wasn't too sure how he, him self was now dealing with the problem.

There were times when being ninja and having the ability to close off your thoughts and emotions from those around you could end up causing some problems to grow far out of proportion and harder to deal with in the long run.

Yes we could pick up such things but being ninja we were trained how to close these things off as well, and if you closed off certain events then you might be able to kid yourself that there really was no problem to be dealt with.

I had learned it took time to do a bit of digging but digging was rewarding, as it would turn up the truth of the matter at hand. Digging could be painful and delicate work but often necessary if it was to prevent certain situations that might crop up later if it was ignored instead of dealt with.

Now that Ramiela was returning back to normal I figured it was time to see if Mike was as fully all right on the subject as he acted.

Shay had once meant something special to Mike as important to him as Jen was to Don or Sara to Raph.

I smiled as I thought of Sara and Raph, I knew she would be good for him as I had all ready detected slight changes in Raph's attitude that could attributed to Sara alone.

The other day the newly engaged couple had gotten into quite an argument over Sara wanting to return to her night work.

She had informed Raph point blank that engagement or no engagement she still had bills to pay and it would be business as usual and if he couldn't handle it then he could forget all about marrying her.

I knew Raph wasn't about to take that ultimatum lying down. He didn't want her returning to that lifestyle she was engaged to him and he didn't want her being with other guys even if they didn't mean any thing to her.

For awhile both of their anger and boiling tempers could be felt throughout our entire home as the two tried to get the upper hand on the other.

The anger had dissipated quickly when Raph pointed out that Sara's exams were closing in and she might make better use of her time studying so she could pass.

" You fought damn long and hard for a nursing certificate and now you want to possibly just throw the thing away," he had snapped at her. 

Sara backed down and as she calmed down quickly she then was able to get Raph to calm down as well. In all of her anger Sara could not refute that statement or put it down to Raph just being his usual boneheaded, thick shelled self. He cared about her and he wanted to help her. 

So they agreed that he would continue breaking up drug rings and giving her the money so her bills would be cared for. She meanwhile decided if this was the end of her hooker career she would have herself tested for any diseases before marrying.

Sara had confessed to Karena later that she had thought Raph was only trying to force her into early retirement as he didn't care for her night work and she was fully aware of it. She hadn't stopped to think that he had other reasons in mind.

Perhaps originally Raph's only intent was to get her off the street on the basis of their engagement but it wasn't enough to deter his equally head strong young lady friend, however his feelings and caring came to the front.

The depths of those feelings might shock Sara if she could ever feel them but the rest of the clan wasn't in the dark about them or how he felt towards her.

There was no digging to be done to know that Raph felt a great deal for Sara.

I thought for a moment of our teen years, not all that long ago really when we were constantly at each other. I hadn't been too sure how to get my irresponsible brother to grow up and saw it as a failure on my part to get him to smarten up. Raph stubbornly refused to give in and I was just as bad. Both of us were so sure that we were right. That I hadn't seen until some years later that I had only made matters worse and had contributed to the problem instead of easing it.

It was Karena who pointed these things out to me and informed me that if I wanted Raph to change perhaps I might do well to start with myself first. It was amazing how Karena could provide an insight into my own nature that I wasn't even aware of and more important was how she helped me see it for what it was.

I knew she had changed me for the better and being father had changed me again. I couldn't wait to see what changes Sara would have on Raph but I had no doubts she would be an asset to us, as Raph seemed to heed her.

The times I had to dig with Raph was usually after court executions much as Raph let on it didn't bother him I knew otherwise for he was still trained as the rest of us were, to value all life and no matter how necessary it was, it created some conflict for him. He used his attitude and remarks to cover it up and he would never freely admit to it.

But a little digging revealed the truth more often then not and while Raph truly was able to get over the executions and probably handle them better then the rest of us ever could, I knew it was not an easy task he did when we requested it from him.

I had all ready searched the entire lair and found no sign of Mike since it was evening time and Ramiela was all ready tucked in bed asleep I figured Mike must have gone for a walk. I had a feeling though that I might be able to find my brother easily enough.

I headed topside and checked a couple of Mike's favourite spots to no avail and then headed to the rooftop garden we were all familiar with. All of us would go there for our own reasons I found it a wonderful place to meditate at night and Splinter would sometimes join me, Mike enjoyed the plants and the fishpond, Raph liked to go there to be above everything and Don came there to star gaze.

As expected I found him there sitting on the swing.

" Hi Mike mind if I join you?"

" Hey Leo go right ahead" Mike sat up and gestured to the free spot now on the swing.

" Ramiela seems to be getting back to her old self again," I said casually as I sat down beside him

" Yeah but I still don't think she'll be forgetting Shay any time soon Leo. I've been trying to figure if I ought to dump all those cards and letters Shay sent when Rama was a baby. I only held on to them because I felt she might want them one day" Mike began he shook his head " now I'm just not sure."

" It is possible that those things might only open what will be old wounds by that time Mike but then again Ramiela might one day want to know other things about her birth mom and she might find the answers in them" I replied softly " as a kunoichi she must learn the balance of_ in_ and_ yo._"

In and yo were the ninja's version of Yin and Yang the two parts that encompassed all of positive and negative in one place helping a ninja to free his mind from such simple aspects as this is good, this is bad, this is black and that is white. No ninja saw in grey.

It was these concepts that Western Civilization found hard to accept in fact such thinking as good and bad were part of the theories and philosophies of contemporary Martial Arts schools.

" She is never going to be a true Kunoichi" Mike stated a small smile on his face " Our Clan thankfully doesn't go into the sexual aspect training."

" True and we focus far more on battle and fighting with weapons and mind skills then most kunoichi would receive but she will be needing those aspects more in her life" I agreed.

Kunoichi were suppose to have less battle training and were taught in more submissive ways of gaining their needs so traditionally the kunoichi was trained to please a man in any and every way but what few people realized, even those who might be aware that kunoichi were trained for such matters, was that male ninja were also trained in that way and if a preference for same sex was known the Jonin would send in a male ninja to accomplish the task at hand. Hence ninja catered to same sex couples.

In fact we were probably the first to condone such relationships though I really couldn't vouch for that.

I grinned, " Knowing her behaviour she just might become far more shinobi then kunoichi" I couldn't help but tease. I knew full well that the shinobi took the training of a kunoichi and turned rebel. They were rebel ninja.

" You are going have a problem if she does turn rebel won't you Leo, especially considering her future in the clan" Mike's tone was flat and hard.

I looked up at him " What do you mean Mike?"

 " You know her being a shinobi won't sit well if she has to be jonin one day." Mike declared simply.

" Mike…"

" No Leo, I know what you and Splinter are really training Rama for. It makes sense she is the oldest after all but I just…" Mike paused faltering slightly, " I just think someone else would be better suited for it is all" he finished quickly, then he looked away.

He knew that he had no right to say who was or was not trained for that position. That was up to the Jonin of the Clan alone. Though Splinter and I hadn't tried to hide the fact that Rama's training would take her eventually down that path. Splinter himself hoped that his faculties would last long enough to train Ramiela in some of the mental aspects of ninjitsu.

The whole problem was the five year age gap between Ramiela and her two cousins in existence at this time left the clan little choice in the matter. If there had only been a small gap of one or two years it might have been different the clan could have picked a leader from the three children. As it was Rama was the future Jonin and would be trained as such, while either Aiden or Kali were trained to become her chunin or second in command.

I didn't deny Mike's accusations just shrugged and stated " It can't be helped Mike."

" I know that Leo I just wish it could be otherwise," Mike admitted.

" Mike I know you cared for Shay once…"

" That was a long time ago Leo. It almost seems like another life time" Mike grumbled slightly. " You know I got over her and the feelings I once had for her after the last time she took Rama at the age of four."

I nodded " I remember that. I was just wondering if some thing else had come up for you since then."

" No what bugs me most is she almost killed Rama with her own stupidity in trying to keep us from finding her Leo. I can't figure out why she would want to hurt Rama like that."

" I don't think she really wanted to hurt Ramiela Mike. I think she wanted to hurt you though but you were too much for her so she hurt you by hurting Ramiela instead."

I saw Mike bow his head slightly " Well either way Leo it is going be a long time before I trust my heart to anyone again, that is if I ever do."

" Mike I hope you have a chance to meet someone special who will share her life with you. No one could enjoy being a father in the clan more then you, you love the kids so much."

" Maybe, one day Leo sure but that person has to accept both Rama and myself and you know how difficult it is even getting people who will accept us for who we are never mind taking on a kid from another relationship." Mike noted then he chuckled a bit, " besides I don't think Rama wants a mom at the moment."

" Don't be too sure about that she doesn't seem to mind Karena," I refuted.

" Karena is the exception to the rule and Rama has been crazy about Karena long before she became your wife." Mike admitted.

" You are all right then Mike?"

" If you want to know if I am fully over Shay yeah, any feeling I once had for her in that way is dead and as gone as she is" Mike replied the firmness in his tone assuring me that he harboured no more romantic feelings for Shay. Hurt feelings possibly, and it was to be expected with what Shay had done to Ramiela.

" All that really matters to me is that Rama herself is all right Leo" Mike confirmed my thoughts.

" That is as it should be Mike," I allowed.

The two of us sat and talked some more as night closed in around us before we headed home.

I was glad of the digging I had done and what it had revealed. Most of all I was glad that Mike was all right with things as they were because I knew now that he had let go of Shay and all she had once meant to him. He fully planned on moving on and learning from it.

Under the circumstances it was the most he could do and all that we could expect of him.

TBC

_Reinbeauchaser: You do realize I hope that Raph only promised Rama three things._

_1) __He would be there for her as a friend and Uncle._

_2) __No one would take her place in his heart, which was reserved for Rama alone._

_3) __She would always be his favourite niece._

_Personally I don't think Raph will have much of a problem keeping his promise._


	36. Preparations

                                         His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Thirty Six – Preparations 

DONATELLO:

  I had phoned April to find out the name and church of the fellow who had done Leo's wedding only a few years before, priest William Jacobs offered us a special opportunity that we would never have been able to have without him. With him we could actually be legally wed as husband and wife.

This gentle but aging priest could wed us, for one reason and one only he was blind. Not even a hint of partial vision and so he had no knowledge of what we truly were and we were very careful to ensure that he did not learn of our secret even with his other senses being heightened as was often the case when one loses the sense of sight.

 Without him we could live together as husband and wife, or we could have a clan sanctioned marriage with the Jonin of our clan performing the ceremony for us, but these things were not exactly considered legal marriage in the western world. Living together might gain you some of the same rights as marriage when it came time to separate, and do taxes but it just wasn't the same as saying you would take that final step and commit yourself to one another.

As it was Splinter had all ready approved both Raph's upcoming wedding and my own. I knew a real wedding wasn't really necessary.

Jen all ready had her fairy tale big wedding when she married for the first time, this time she was quite willing and happy to have a small and simple ceremony. She told me that she had told her parents about the nice guy she was interested in, who was very camera shy but she didn't plan on telling them of us getting married until the deed was done.

Much as she was willing to settle for a small ceremony and she had told me that she didn't care if Splinter did marry us she did insist on having a ring, which she would provide.

I figured if she could provide her own wedding ring I could at the very least make our marriage, and union legal if at all possible. I knew how much the proper wedding had appealed to Karena when Leo had surprised her with it.

Now I crossed my fingers on one hand while I dialed the phone with the other.

I waited for the phone to be picked up on the other end and surprisingly got Priest Jacobs himself though I had been expecting an answering machine.

" Priest Jacobs, my name is Don Turtle you happened to marry my brother and his wife just a little over three years back and um," I paused then hurried on " I was wondering if you would be free to wed my fiancé and I on August eighteenth?"

Priest Jacobs warm voice replied " Your brother three years back, what were their names?" he asked gently.

He was probably trying to place them; with all the weddings he probably performed it might be easy to forget one or two, especially as time went on.

" Leonardo Turtle and Karena Davis. Our friends April and Casey Jones held the ceremony at their place it was just a simple affair for my family and our two friends." I replied and then gave him the date of Leo's wedding.

" Oh yes, I think I can recall them now. A nice young couple but your brother suffered from some sort of odd skin condition as I recall."

" Yeah, that skin condition sort of runs in our family" I agreed readily. We had told him before that our skin was a little cool to the touch and slightly scaly feeling due to a skin problem.

Jacobs sighed content " Yes I do placed them now. Since I cannot see a face it is far too easy to forget them so I have managed to work on other things to connect to names. Your brother was a very nice gentleman." Jacobs informed me in his companionable way " that skin condition though must make it difficult for all of you to get by with."

" Well it doesn't make it easy when we go out around people and it is why we have so few friends. It really gives us all a rather strange look." I confessed honestly but keeping the truth to a bare minimum without really lying.

" Yes I understand so few people are willing to look past the outside and see what is held within. I truly believe my blindness is a blessing for I can never be taken in by outward appearance" Jacobs laughed a little " So how are the young couple doing?"

" Oh they are still very much in love and their relationship gets stronger with each year. They have twin two year olds and have been talking about having another child soon."

" That is wonderful. I'm so glad to hear that their union is doing well after this time. Children are truly a blessing."

I smiled a bit as we chatted a bit more and I had to wonder if perhaps he might guess or know a little of our secret, that there was something not quite right about us in spite of all our precautions and care in tricking him.

I wasn't much one for religion myself trusting far more to science. Religion was fine for those times when people didn't understand such things and needed to but a reason to things like earthquakes and how life came to exist in the first place. Once science explained these things in a far more rational and believable manner then religion wasn't as necessary, except possible for those who were in it for spiritual reasons.

I could understand that aspect of it, I was ninja I could understand the spiritual aspect but did not go into the religious explanations when science was far more accurate.

Still knowing people with religious views on things like same sex weddings I could just think of their views concerning a marriage like ours.

I had a feeling that a man of God as it were, would be very much opposed to wedding some one like us to a human as they would probably only see how wrong it was in god's eyes and blasphemy. Never mind the term bestiality. No such union would ever be sanctioned by the church under normal principles. It would be a true slap in the face to all that was considered holy in the face of God.

Therefore William Jacobs truly didn't know what sort of couple he had really married on that day, if he had I don't think he'd be talking to me in that congenial way he was doing at the moment.

" And now you have found that special someone for yourself have you?"

 " Yes, in fact I've known Jen for a few years now and we are ready to take the next step we will be having just a small private ceremony." I stated.

" August eighteenth was it? Let me check here" I heard something being shuffled and then he gave a heavy sigh " It seems I am fairly booked up that day." 

The crushed feeling that followed his words only made me realize how much I longed to make our wedding legal for Jen and I both and I had to keep the disappointment from my voice.

" Well thanks any ways…"

" Now hold on there son…"

" Don" I interjected gently.

" Don I could do an evening ceremony for you right here in the church for a small fee" he hinted.

Money wasn't easy to come by in our household and what little we did get usually went on necessary supplies of groceries, first aid supplies we happened to use a lot of that, and other things that just could not be found by dumpster rummaging. I drummed my fingers absently on the concrete wall of the sewer pipe.

What might be a small fee for him could be extravagant for us.

" What kind of a fee are we talking about?" I wondered apprehensively.

" For you eighty dollars, for the use of the church for about an hour to an hour and half and my services." Jacobs said, " Most couples prefer to wed during the day and have the reception at night so it might be inconvenient for you however it is the only way for me to do the service" he explained " other then that you might have to look elsewhere."

" No that sounds fine. Shouldn't be a problem" I accepted hastily wondering where we could come up with that sort of money on short notice, still I highly doubted I could get my wedding much cheaper unless I did stick to the clan wedding.

We arranged a time in the evening that was acceptable and I hung up.

I knew Jen would easily pay for it and probably think nothing of it but this was supposed to be my gift to her.

Still our family didn't have a lot of money to spare. A great deal of our earnings came through picking up dropped change, or turning in recyclables by using April, Casey, or Karena to turn them in for us. The same thing for hocking lost jewelry. It wasn't a great deal and on rare occasions Raph would supplement these meager bits by breaking up a drug bust but Splinter didn't care for what he termed dishonorable money.

The biggest amount of money though was earned by me I would repair various electrical items and such for a small but reasonable fee for April's friends and neighbours. She would have them drop off the items at her place. I'd pick them up fix them and return them with bills of the work done. April collected the money and gave it to me.

Anyone who tried to get away without paying no longer got their items repaired by me. I built up a bit of a clientele this way. 

No one ever saw me but it was a way I could use my skills to help the clan out. Of course every thing I earned was given for the whole family to use. Splinter allowed me to keep a portion for my work and services but the rest was divided amongst the other members of the clan or put to use in purchasing our needs.

Karena did tutoring it was her way of not having to deal so much with probing questions by coworkers, she was able to avoid such hassles and maintain our secret while still doing what she loved.

A percentage of the money she earned went to the Clan for our use and the rest she kept for her family's use. Raph jokingly called this her rent payment. Her rent had greatly improved our life style.

Of course once Jen and I were married she would also be expected to pay rent to the clan and I had let her know this so it wouldn't come as a surprise to her. Knowing what she must earn for her work I knew that our life was only going to get better with her money to help supplement our meager means.

Still I knew the Clan would have to be made aware of my needs to have so much given to me. Perhaps I should have consulted with them first on the matter before accepting Priest Jacobs offer. 

Still perhaps I could borrow the money from Karena and slowly pay her back from my own earnings later on. I sighed and headed off to talk with Splinter, Leo and Karena about the possibilities available to pay for the wedding now that I had committed us to doing so.

I explained every thing to the three of them while we sat in the meditation room sipping tea.

Karena smiled " That is a wonderful idea Don. Let Leo and I at least contribute fifty dollars as your wedding gift."

Leo's head snapped around to look at his mate with eye ridges raised.

She laughed at him " Come on Leo, the twins won't do without and we can manage it. Don't you recall April and Casey paid for the whole thing for us? Not only that we still have a little over a month to come up with it" Karena pointed out, " And it leaves less for the clan to care for."

" Of course" Leo murmured agreement a small smile on his face, " however if we are going do it for Don and Jen then we ought to do something similar for Raph and Sara later."

Splinter smiled " Raphael told me they do not plan on being wed until she is an intern as he wants her to concentrate on her exams, so there will be time" his whiskers twitched slightly " I have no idea whether Raphael plans on having a wedding or not."

" HA! Knowing him he probably had enough trouble just asking Sara and probably feels that is enough" Karena mocked.

" He is probably quite happy enough that the clan has sanctioned his union. I know it would have been enough for me it was just I thought you'd like it to be official in more then clans eyes." Leo replied drolly, " Either way Don the clan can't offer much else to the wedding so I think we can manage this. You have at least given us enough time to prepare for it."

" Thanks" I said feeling relieved about it all.

Karena looked at Leo calmly " Every girl wants a wedding day and one that is special. It is making it official that makes it special for this clan so perhaps we ought to drop a few hints to the good blind priest that Raph and Sara might be living in sin in the near future."

I chuckled slightly " I don't think living in sin would disturb Raph in the least. Considering he has probably broken most of the ten commandments."

" Haven't we all Don? We have murdered, stolen. Now I know Raph covets the good life…" Leo joined in.

Splinter's bushy brows were raised " The ninja does not do these things in a bad way though. It is to serve our purpose." He chided gently then a smile crossed his face " Ninjas I suppose play gods and to that end it is breaking one of the commandments." With that the Master sat back his eyes sparkling and his tail tapping the floor in the way it did when he was in a very good mood, as we all started to laugh.

Karena shook her head " I might be married to one, I might live with them but I still don't understand ninja." She muttered.

Leo went folding her into his arms and kissing her gently rubbing his muzzle against her nose.

I smiled as I saw them and hoped that Jen and I would be as close as they were in the years down the road.

I was glad that at the very least our wedding would be legal before all and my gift to her of it was not in jeopardy in any way.

I found myself suddenly looking very much forward to the day when she would finally be my wife.

TBC


	37. Love and Marriage

                                    His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Thirty Seven – Love and Marriage

DONATELLO:

   Strange how fast the days seemed to speed by that is until the day before the wedding then the time warp that I had entered slowed down to a snail's pace with every second seeming to last an hour or more.

Ramiela had for once been strangely attentive in her lessons for today, some thing I was immensely grateful for, as my own mind seemed to be wandering often on various paths and I was having problems focusing.

" Ramiela thank you for working so hard for me today, for once your father will be getting a good report on you."

Ramiela giggled a bit behind one raised hand her eyes sparkling brightly " Its my gifts to yous Uncle Donatello" she replied.

" You're telling me I shouldn't get used to this?"

" I wouldn't if I weres you. This is me your talking bout" Ramiela reminded me as she started to laugh.

"Point taken" I heaved a sigh and smiled " there will be no homework for you tonight and no school for you tomorrow either."

" Yeeeeahhh!" Ramiela cheered with enthusiasm throwing her hands into the air.

" On Monday you'll have Karena for a teacher" I informed her.

" I knows that daddy say you goes to the farm with Jen for a bit." Rama interjected quickly practically bouncing in her seat.

" For a couple of weeks yes" I admitted, I half expected Rama to start begging me to take her with us she loved going out to the farm but Ramiela didn't say a word on that subject.

" Karena won't be able to spend as much time teaching you as I do as she has her tutoring and the twins to care for, so Leo said he might be giving you more ninja lessons while I'm gone." 

" You sures you can't stay away longer Uncle Donatello?" Ramiela chirped up, " couple weeks aren't much."

" I think it will be quite enough for Jen and I" I responded.

" I wouldn't minds. Honest!" Ramiela insisted in her cheeky way.

I shook my head with amusement and laughed at her then reached out to tousle her hair " Go on before I decide to give you homework after all."

Ramiela immediately took off to enjoy her long weekend and vacation from me. At the moment I didn't know which of us would end up enjoying our break the most. I just hoped that I'd be ready to handle teaching again when I came back because I had a feeling the first few days back weren't going to be easy ones, not if I knew anything about my niece that is.

( )( )( )

That night Raph and Mike insisted that I join them and Casey for a drink at a bar. I was not much one to hang out in those sorts of environments though I know Raph did enjoy visiting them and Mike would on rare occasions join him.

Mike insisted I needed some sort of bachelor party and I only had to come for one beer, which was probably all I would drink for the night any ways. I figured I might as well go it might pass some time though I was quite sure that my brothers and Casey were going be having some fun at my expense.

" It is your last night of freedom Don so you might as well enjoy it and enter a bar for the first and last time in your life, cause once you are married your wife might be putting a stop to it" Raph informed me.

" You think Sara will do that to you Raph?" I wondered.

" Hell no she'd probably want to join us." Raph responded.

We found a quiet booth in a back corner where we could watch without being observed and little chance of being noticed in the dim lights. Casey bought the first round.

When the drinks arrived Mike raised his mug " To Don who takes the sort of plunge I don't dare take."

Casey chuckled " Yeah once Raph here gits married you'll be the last bachelor Mike," he paused and glanced towards Raph " Here I always thought you'd be the lone bachelor. So how much you paying her to put up with ya?"

Raph sneered, " She wants to be with me, unlike April and you Casey. I always said you got April under false pretenses."

" Well there is a chance Sara might change her mind and say no between now and then," I stated casually.

" Like HELL!" Raph snapped, " Sara agreed."

" Yeah but have you seen how quickly woman can change their minds?" Casey asked.

Raph ignored that comment and looked my way " Ashita yoru Donny-san dotei o ushinai." (Tomorrow night Don loses his virginity)

" What?" Casey demanded. 

Casey knew we spoke Japanese but after all these years he still hadn't learned much of the language. He knew we didn't speak Japanese around guests due to the fact that we didn't wish to offend them and a guest might feel we were saying something bad about them if they heard us speaking another language around them. Casey wasn't easily offended and we had known him long enough that we were comfortable speaking Japanese around him.

" If either of you tell him so help me." I growled a low threat.

" Hey bro you want me to teach Jen Ja shitai motte iru seiko ka, just in case you want to use it one day?" Mike asked eagerly ( Want to have sexual intercourse?)

" Iie. Anata kame gyogi no warui" I responded sharply. (No you are a naughty turtle!)

" Hey I was only trying to help like I did with Karena" Mike grumbled a protest.

" I don't need your help Mike" I fumed, " and don't tell me you actually said that to Karena."

" Of course I did. I wanted her prepared if Leo ever asked it. I just never told her what it meant and to forgive me because, as you pointed out, I'm a naughty turtle." Mike replied.

" Leo would never have said such a thing," I declared.

" Maybe not then but I bet he does NOW" Mike chortled.

I gulped at my beer ready to finish it and get out before these three got far too much into their fun and games. However even with speeding my pace up on the drink I still ended up being there for a bit and the three of them continuing to rib me.

Mike and Raph made sure to include kanjo kofun shita before I left. ( Feeling horny.)

 I escaped the bar barely with my dignity, hanging on by a mere thread at least it was out of their system and they ought to behave themselves for the wedding ceremony tomorrow night.

In less then twenty four hours Jen would be my wife. I paused wanting so much to go see her and be with her but I figured she needed her rest.

Jen had actually ended up buying us both rings though mine she had custom made and she wanted me to try it on before hand to make sure that it did fit right.

I looked at the night as it closed in around me and knew that I wouldn't be getting any sleep myself I was far too wound up for that.

( ) ( ) ( )

I had opted for Leo to be the best man or turtle as it were, and Karena was going to be the lone bridesmaid. Jen was going come down the aisle with Leo, though he would not be giving her away. Jen said she was giving herself to me, and no one else was allowed to take that from her.

We had told Priest Jacob that we would stick to the traditional vows though we would like to add our own bit as well, and we did make one slight change.

I saw nothing wrong with ' Love and Honour" but obey was for me a bit harsh. Obedience might be expected from a dog but I didn't necessarily need it in my wife. I saw no need for obedience where one loved and honoured anyways, for through love and honour came the means to accept and respect each other as a whole, demanding obedience seemed in opposition to that, which love and honour brought to a relationship.

I was filled with a nervous, yet excited anticipation as the time slowly passed and the hours to the ceremony grew shorter and yet still was far too distant for me.

( ) ( ) ( )

While it was the first time that any of us had ever entered a church of any denomination I was by that point far beyond taking in my surroundings I just wanted to get on with it. I could never recall ever being so ready for act to be complete as I was now.

I noticed a few stained glass windows but I couldn't focus on the images they portrayed or if they even depicted any thing, there were a few statues of the Virgin Mary. I know that much, the long carpeted aisle and the many long rows of pews that filled the room we were in.

Priest Jacobs gave me a warm smile and offered his hand " I really appreciate you taking the time this evening to do this for us" I admitted.

" Oh it was nothing, we do have a bit of a soup kitchen for those down on their luck we can only manage to run it about once every two weeks. It isn't much but it helps I think" He stated, " today was the soup kitchen and so some of my people were volunteering to help out while we did the lunch and dinner meals then cleaned up afterwards. I was here helping out where I could." He explained with a shrug " That is why I could not do the service for you earlier today."

" I'm just glad that you could fit us in to your schedule today. It is greatly appreciated Priest Jacobs." I insisted.

April and Casey arrived with their son Jeremy who was only a little older then the twins. Since every one was here those that, weren't needed for the ceremony found their seats close to the aisle in the pews. Mike was in charge of keeping Aiden and Kali amused and quiet through the ceremony while dad and mom were occupied.

To ensure Priest Jacobs didn't get too suspicious by us not wearing clothing of some type, we boys had all found large suit jackets, which we wore over plain t-shirts. I had on a bow tie and Leo and I both had on dark sweat pants that might not go to well with our suit coats but they fit a lot more comfortable then most pants did, and at the very least we had made sure it didn't clash too much or look far too tacky for the ceremony. 

It wasn't much but it was the best we could do under the circumstances. Raph and Mike being able to sit out for most of the events hadn't bothered to wear pants of any type. Aiden was only dressed in a nice tracksuit but was all ready kicking up a fuss over having to wear clothes, though Kali seemed much impressed by the dark blue dress Karena had bought her for the occasion.

Then a sort of hush fell over the room as Leo escorted both the woman down the aisle my heart began pounding hard and fast as I saw Jen dressed in an off white gown, with some slight beading along the front, three quarter length lacy sleeves with beads along it. She looked more stunning then I had ever seen her before and I felt something catch in my throat and for a moment I forgot to breath as I watched her glide to my side.

Jen was holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses a sign of our friendship and love we had for each other.

I reached out my hand and took hers in mine as a smile grew on my face.

I knew my emotions were going totally out control and I didn't care, though as a ninja I should be able to stop them or silence them. At this point in the game I didn't want to hide what I was feeling and I could sense the assurances and well wishes of my clan in return.

I wanted to feel everything on this day at this time and wasn't going close it off.

" Don Turtle do you accept this woman to be your wife to love and respect all of your days in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer…"

I didn't think I could get any richer or poorer then I was right now.

" I do" I said the words being exhaled on a gentle breath of air that had escaped me.

Then I waited almost anxiously until Jen agreed she would have me as well. Not that I doubted it for a second but hearing it was something I don't think I would tire of.

Priest Jacobs turned his sightless eyes first on me then on Jen before speaking again " Now I believe you have something to say to each other before the exchange of the rings."

I gazed deep into Jen's dark eyes sensed her happiness and her joy at this " All I have to offer you is my love it is the only riches I have."

Jen gave a tender sweet smile " It is enough. Love is enough." She proclaimed and I sensed the truth the sincerity of her words.

" If it is truly enough then surely you must know that the first time I loved forever was when you whispered my name and I knew at once that you loved me for the me of who I am. The first time I loved forever I cast all else aside and I bid my heart to follow. Be there no more need to hide." I responded. 

It was true too, she had accepted me for who I was and I loved her all the more for it.

Jen swallowed slightly and in a slightly trembling voice as if she was fighting back tears replied " And if wishes and dreams are merely for children and if loves a tale for fools. I'll live the dream with you. For all my life and forever there is a truth I'll always know, when my world divides and shatters your love is where I'll go." (A/N: Don and Jen's vows are actually from a song called The first time I loved forever sung by Melanie Saflia. Music by Leo Holdbridge. It appeared on the TV show of Beauty and The Beast- The story of Catherine and Vincent. There is a website where the music is played too.)

She was letting me know that she would rather be considered a fool and have my love and lean on me when she needed it then to be alone. It was enough, more then enough.

We then exchanged rings; mine was a single gold band while Jen's ring had a gold heart with diamonds set within it.

Then it was declared that we were finally man and wife and I was permitted to kiss her for the first time through the ceremony. I pulled her close to me and kissed my wife.

Jen turned and tossed her bouquet straight towards Sara who caught it with ease. Course she was the only single female not including my two nieces. Rama scowled she liked roses and I could see she didn't approve but I saw Raph whisper something to Sara.

Sara nodded and handed Rama two roses one of each colour from the bouquet.

" The one who catches it gets married. You are a little young for that," Sara informed her.

" I don't wants to be married I just likes the flowers" Ramiela insisted sharply.

" Another wedding in the family?" the priest inquired seeming to perk up.

" Oh yes, Raph and Sara plan on getting married in about six seven weeks or so now. She is just heading into her nursing exams" Karen answered quickly.

" And will you be requiring my services Raph?"

" Um… well I was…" Raph began.

I could tell he hadn't even thought about it and I knew I wasn't going let him down about it. I was going get my revenge for my bachelor night.

Sara smiled " Would you be able to? I would love that so much. Wouldn't you Raph?" She asked sweetly entwining her arm around his.

" Of course and I was going ask our good priest it just didn't seem right to do it and take away from Jen and Don ya know?" Raph explained.

I knew it was an excuse, believable to some extent unless you could pick up the fact that it was an excuse.

I couldn't help but to snicker a bit it seemed Raph had walked right into it and like it or not Sara was going get her proper wedding if only for him to save face. With Sara so close I doubt Raph had much of a choice in the matter.

The Priest not willing to let this pass by informed Raph that he would like to be informed of the date as soon as possible.

I gave a wry grin it wasn't every day I got to see Raph squirm.

( ) ( ) ( )

Jen and I decided to leave for the farm right away driving to the farm by night would mean less chance of any one noticing me in Jen's car. It was still early enough in the evening that we ought to arrive before midnight if all went well. Casey had all ready gone out a head and aired the place out and stocked up the cupboards for our honeymoon.

So we said our goodbyes and departed.

 Though we did arrive at the farm late we still took some time in those early morning hours to learn about one another. 

I checked out her software, she checked out my hard drive and we found how compatible the two were together. I had a feeling we could run some very interesting programs together.

TBC


	38. Fit To be Tied

                                            His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait on this chapter fans. I was sort of stuck for a bit because I didn't want to do one wedding right after the other but I didn't know what to use to separate the two wedding chapters especially as the story is winding to a close.

It took a great deal of consideration before I settled on this. Hope you like.

Chapter Thirty Eight – Fit to be Tied.

LEONARDO:

 I had been planning on introducing Ramiela into early escape artist methods when Shay had kidnapped her and put the idea for the time being on hold. I had wanted to give her a chance to recuperate from what she had been through but I was also quite fully aware that I could not procrastinate too long.

I knew very well that Ramiela might not view tying up as a game or fun now, and unfortunately that was how ninja did a lot of training. Children's games like hide and seek were amazing for teaching skills ninja needed. Traditionally all ninja children were trained under the guise of some sort of games only the games helped build up their stamina, running, leaping and balancing skills to the forefront. Make it fun and of course the kids wanted to learn.

Of course mixed in with these games were other lessons in basics of martial arts and other training like gymnastics or similar aspect which would help keep the young ninja's body supple.

Ramiela had good reason to fear the thought of being tied up and I doubted there was little I could do to make it fun, however I could not ignore this aspect of her training. I knew the longer I let it go the more frightened she may become over it all and soon panic and fear might block out every thing else making it impossible to teach her.

I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a little help for the first one or two lessons while Ramiela was given a chance to boost her confidence. I knew I would have to be very patient but firm with her and I would have to choose my assistant wisely.

My niece was fully aware that as her sensei she was to obey me quickly and that often I asked her to do things that she either wasn't interested in doing, or couldn't be bothered with. However she had learned that refusing or disobedience; was not tolerated by her father or myself for that matter. Thus she learned that what I asked her to do was not optional.

As her sensei I had to be hard with her and firm. I had to gain her respect and keep it. But Ramiela had also learned that as long as she gave me a good effort in everything I asked that I would reward her by letting her pick something she wanted to do.

Over the last few years she had come to respect my authority over her but I knew that it might not be enough if fear should get a hold of her and cause her to become disobedient thus damaging the relationship between us.

I also knew if I forced her to be tied when she feared it that she could easily lose all respect she had for me, this was a very delicate situation.

I knew of all the clan there was one member that Ramiela trusted fully and for some reason he always found it the most difficult to punish her for even her small crimes. Yes he encouraged her to act up and misbehave but Raphael just might be the only hope I had of introducing this lesson to Rama with any success.

I found Raph and explained the situation to him as well as my concerns.

" Ramiela trust you Raph and she might feel safer if you were there. Plus with your help we can show her how easily ninja can get out such predicaments. If you were near she might accept the game a bit better."

" Mr. Perfect needs **my** help. World must be coming to an end" Raph gloated cheerfully.

" Ramiela also needs your help if you won't do it for me at least do it for her" I reminded him.

" The kid isn't the one who is asking Leo" Raph pointed out.

I rolled my eyes in frustration " Will you or won't you Raph? That is all I want to know," I said with a sigh as I crossed my arms over the plastron.

" Sure Leo. I'll help ya make it fun for Rama" Raph agreed with a smirk on his face.

I could tell that he wasn't going to be letting me live it down either, he'd be using this to his advantage somehow in some way in the near future I was sure of it. I didn't have much of a choice though.

" Uncle Raphael you comes to watch my lesson with Sensei" Ramiela squealed with delight as she spotted him, she forgot all the rules and tore over to Raph to hug him as if she hadn't seen him for ages instead of just a few hours ago.

" Nope I've cone to help him" Raph corrected her.

Ramiela scowled a confused expression clearly showed on her face " Sensei needs your helps?"

" Yeah hard to believe huh?" Raph admitted.

I decided enough of that " Ramiela what are you supposed to do when you enter the dojo for a lesson?" My tone was firm and carried just the slightest hint of rebuke.

Raph rolled his eyes as a shock look came over Ramiela's face.

She turned and came towards me bowing humbly " Sumimasen ga Sensei" she said contritely.

" Yurusu" ( forgiven)

" Ramiela I asked your uncle Raphael to help with today's lesson because that way it will be much more fun for you. I know how you enjoy playing games with him" I explained.

Ramiela perked up at the sound of 'game' and she looked up her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

" It new game Sensei?"

 " Yes" I agreed knowing I had her attention now " The game I'm going teach you today is called escape. You know what escape means don't you Ramiela?"

" Don't that mean to gets away from somethings bad?"

" That is right it means to get out of or away from any thing that might be dangerous to you." I agreed. I could sense that I still had her interest but the next part was going be the deciding factor. " For today you are going to learn how to escape from ropes which have tied you up."

Ramiela jerked back at my gentle words and I saw fear in her eyes and sensed it rising inside of her " No please Sensei. Don't ties me," she begged her eyes filling with tears.

" Ramiela trust me it won't hurt you." I spoke soothingly but I could tell that she wanted nothing to do with this lesson she was shaking her head violently and looked like she wanted to make a break for it.

Raph came forward and placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder she instantly turned to both hug and cling to him desperately eyeing me with trepidation.

" Why don't you want to play the game Ramiela?"

" Shay tied me and then she hurted me and made me sick. It not fun Uncle Raphael." Ramiela chocked out.

 " That is only because Leo here hadn't taught you how to play escape before that. You know how funny it would have been if when Shay tied you up you got loose on her?"

Rama only sniffed and clung tightly to Raph it was clear to me that she was expecting her favourite Uncle to save her from her mean Sensei.

Ramiela knew that she would not be leaving the dojo without being tied up, I was being a monster but Raph was her protector, her security. Part of Raph's job was to help convince Rama to allow this to happen and keep her calm enough to pay attention to the lesson.

" Shay could never have made you sick if you had been free Ramiela" Raph told her.

" Ramiela kunoichis and ninja both have to learn how to escape from being tied up. If you don't learn this you will never be a proper kunoichi" I hoped those words would appeal to her.

" Don't wanna Sensei" she declared " Don't lets him do that's" She told Raph.

" You know we won't hurt you right?" I asked.

" I knows that still don't wanna though," Ramiela snapped letting me know exactly where she stood on this matter.

I allowed her this momentary disrespect towards me, knowing she was upset.

Raph grinned and began play fighting with Ramiela at first she seemed to ignore it but then joined in " I bet I know what your problem is kid" he said reaching through to tickle her and she giggled a bit.

I had to wonder if this was normally how Raph carried on a lesson but his playful antics did seem to be helping her to start to relax a little.

" I bet you think no ninja could get away when they are tied up. After all you were tied up and you couldn't get loose right?" Raph asked.

Rama nodded ever so slightly " yeah it not funny" she insisted " it scarys."

" Really?" Raph asked astounded as if such a thought hadn't occurred to him " I think it is a great joke and I know how much you love playing jokes."

" Maybe Ramiela might feel a bit better Raph if she could see how easily one of us could get out of such a position" I suggested kindly. So far Raph was doing his part well he was keeping her relatively calm but I wanted her to agree to be tied and I didn't think she was there quite yet.

" Your Sensei is into bondage," Raph murmured.

" Whats…" Ramiela began.

" Never mind forget it kid. I'll show you how funny this is" Raph interrupted her quickly.

I took the rope from out of my belt and began tying Raph up using one of the more complex ways to do so, he was fully trained and I wasn't going to go easy on him. Rama watched with great care as I did my work.

I then gave Raph a pat on the shoulder " Let's see how long it takes for you to get out of that" I stated coolly before backing off.

" Too easy Leo." Raph chuckled.

In less then three minutes he was free of his restraints " That wasn't even a challenge" he snorted.

Rama laughed " Uncle Raphael gots free. He escapes sensei," she cheered.

" So he did! Maybe it is because he is a ninja." I hinted winking at my niece. " How bout we let Raph tie me up now?"

Rama nodded eagerly.

" Oooh kinky!" Raph murmured, " I just hope Sara doesn't come home early and see this she might change her mind if she thinks I'm into stuff like this."

Of course Raph had to use one of the most difficult ones to get out of before giving me permission to play Houdini.

As I worked the ropes I explained to Ramiela exactly what I was doing and got Raph to show her so she could see for herself, part of the tricks ninja used to escape from such bonds. Due to my explanation and taking my time for the demonstration it did take me longer then normal to work myself loose but I was still out in five minutes time.

Ramiela grinned as she saw me stand with the loose ropes.

" See Ramiela once you know how to do it, it is very easy. Now will you let me tie you so you can play escape too?" I asked softly, keeping my tone as gentle and encouraging as I could.

I saw Rama glance towards Raph.

" It's okay kid we are both right here. You are a brave kunoichi you can do this" he assured her.

" What if I cant's?" she moaned.

" Then I will personally let you loose and I'll beat Leo up for you as well if you want." He vowed.

I didn't like the idea of just letting her go if she decided she had enough but still I figured Raph might have the right of it. If she permitted herself to be tied up it would be a big step. This might have to be done slowly by degrees as Ramiela felt more secure with the whole deal.

" I promise Ramiela we will let you go if you think you can't but you do have to try for us okay?" I vowed.

" Okay I let Sensei trys" Ramiela finally agreed.

I could still sense her fear and uncertainty.

" That is a very brave kunoichi Ramiela," I crooned gently.

 I made sure that the rope was loose around her wrist and easy for her to slip out of, I wanted her to get out of it the first few times. This was more about getting her over her fear and building confidence then it was on escaping at the moment. Later we could make it harder for now nice and easy was the only way to go.

As I bound her hands behind her carapace I could hear Raph whispering softly to her though I couldn't catch a single word he was saying I knew he was doing his best to keep her calm and reassured that it was all right.

" Now Ramiela I want you to think of what I told you about how to escape. Do you remember what I said and did?"

Ramiela sniffed a bit and shut her eyes then in a trembling voice replied " Tuck thumb into the palm and curve hand up to make it smaller" she said in a quiet little voice.

" You do remember. Very good Ramiela. Remembering how to escape is the most important thing" I encouraged her.

Of course she ought to relax as well but at the moment I doubted that she would relax any further then she was at this moment.

" Go ahead and try to get out now Ramiela"

For a moment she just struggled in almost a wild panic then she paused and I could see her start to try and work things out slowly.

A couple minutes later she had freed one hand from the ropes. A large relieved smile crossed her face " I did its."

" You sure did Ramiela. You were able to escape because you knew how to do it. You are becoming a wonderful kunoichi" I approved letting her sense my feeling of approval as well as hear them. " Want to try it again?" I asked.

" Okay" she nodded though it wasn't too eagerly it was at least more promising then flat refusal.

This time I made the rope just a bit tighter, though still loose enough to permit an easy escape for the novice she was.

Ramiela proved she had learned from her last effort for she didn't waste time struggling and got out quicker then she had before.

" That was very well done Ramiela and I think that has been enough for now." I dismissed her allowing her early freedom.

I sighed and gave Raph a grateful look " That went far better then I expected. Thanks Raph I don't think I could have done it with out you."

" No problem Leo. Such a pity the kid didn't know this before if she had Shay might not have gotten the drug into her."

" True, at least now though she has some much needed confidence to replace the fear." I said.

Raph nodded " Do you want me for her next escape lesson too Leo?"

" Maybe just to be on the safe side Raph." I admitted

" Okay I'll be here" Raph declared before going off.

I watched him leave. I knew it was only because of that close friendly bond Raph had with Ramiela that had allowed Rama to accept being tied up by me in the first place. If I had tried it without him it would have been a disaster. The bond those two shared had helped Ramiela face and start on the path to conquering her fear.

It was a good day!

Still it never ceased to amaze me how the brother who had irritated me the most in our growing years could every once in a while in his adulthood make such a big difference for the better.

TBC


	39. Because I love You

                                                His True Love

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: The song in this chapter was written and sung by a fellow I graduated high school with he also did our graduating song, A fellow by the Name of Dave Edwards. Doubt any one will recognize it.  My thanks to Buslady for her understanding about something in this chapter after reviewing notes from other stories I knew it had to be this way but I didn't want her feeling offended, just one of those weird coincidences folks.  And thanks to all those who reviewed. This is the last chapter sorry it took so long to write and post. Ramica.

Chapter Thirty Nine – Because I Love You.

SARA:

 Of course exam time had to be the absolute worst, all my cramming, stressing out over whether I was even studying the right things, the doubts of not passing at all and everything else that made me feel like a kid in high school again but had me so tense and uptight that I ended up snapping at Raph far more then I knew I should have, especially considering we were supposed to be a happily engaged couple.

Raph seemed to take it all in stride however, sometimes he would scream and yell right back at me and then when we had a chance to vent and cool off he would growl that he would be quite glad when the exams were all over.

" Hon, trust me you aren't the only one" I grumbled in reply after one such battle.

" Come on you know this stuff Sara. Just relax a little and you might be surprised with how much you have retained" he advised me gently.

I suppose he was right but I couldn't help but worry about it nonetheless; I mean this was my dream. I had fought so hard and so long to get to this point in my life to fail now would be a hard blow, a possibility that maybe I hadn't actually chosen the right path for myself. Still I know if I did fail I would go right back to school and try again. I didn't want to risk failing though I wanted and needed so badly to succeed to prove that it hadn't been a waste of my time or energy. I wanted to finally close the door on that part of my life that made me a hooker in the first place.

The night before exams I was so wound up I didn't think I could sleep but after working my tired old brain through weeks of studying, it was reaching the point where I could almost smell the smoke from its overloaded system as it reached critical shut down. Try as I could to push just a little more information in there, I found that the sentences no longer made any sense.

Raph convince me to work off some of my pent up energy in a sparring session with him, it felt good to get in there kick, punch and even better to scream and yell. After we finished I had to admit I felt a lot better for the work out.

" Come on we are going to your room and I'll give you a massage help ease the stress, then you can have a good night's rest and wake up ready." He informed me as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

A massage did feel like something I could use I could feel the tightening of muscles and the stiff soreness that accompanied such all along my neck and shoulders. So I didn't argue just laid down on my bed on my front. While he straddled me around the waist, keeping most of his weight on his legs, that he was kneeling on.

I soon felt his thick roughened fingers sliding, rubbing and kneading through the cloth of my shirt as he began the massage. His knowing fingers easing the stiffness and deftly working it out.

I closed my eyes relaxing as he worked his skilled hands.

" Mmm, that feels so good Raph" I purred.

" Yeah, glad you like it. I figured it couldn't hurt you know."

" Where did you learn to do this stuff Raph?" I wondered curious, I knew it took time and a bit of training to know how to give proper massages.

Raph sniggered a bit " You kidding Sara? With the kind of life we need trust me we need to know this stuff. Splinter taught us it along with our training so we could help each other out when we got a pulled muscle or what have you" he explained, " though I got to admit it is a lot more fun doing it to a pretty lady."

I could easily picture the leer he must have on his face as he said those words. I turned over to look up at him and saw him smirk, raising both eye ridges my way. So confidant, so damn sure of himself, so intense and so flippin' hot.

I kept my voice low, sensuous, and gave him a seductive look " You want to have fun doing it to a pretty lady huh?"

" Yeah" he agreed simply he placed one hand lightly on my breast caressing it slightly not letting the material of the shirt bother him. I could feel the warmth of his touch.

" I want you Raph," I whispered softly.

Raph didn't seem to need any further invitation then that. His intensity was so high that it didn't take him long before he had driven a simple want and longing to a desperate need. Yet at the same time he was making me feel more alive then I ever felt before and for the first time in my life I found myself begging and meaning every word of it.

He was incredibly hot in bed and I had a feeling this aspect of our life was going be very entertaining for the two of us.

By the time we were done he had me relaxed enough that I could sleep and he pulled me into his embrace as I slipped off blissfully to a well earned and much needed rest.

During exam and the waiting time for marks Raph seemed quite willing to cater to me, and what ever needs I might have especially as the stress was having me a little ill by the time the exams were over and we were informed of our marks I found out I had passed in the top ten making me feel quite happy about achieving my dreams and on such a great level too.

Raph decided a small party was in order to congratulate me on my success and perseverance.

When I found I was still ill even after the exam was over and done with I picked up a pregnancy test, the results were positive and I knew there had to be only one father, my last John had been over a month ago at this point and my time had come regular as clockwork shortly after Don's wedding. I also had used contraceptives while working the streets and hadn't bothered with them since I left that job.

I was silently thankful that our wedding was the thirtieth of September, as by that point I wouldn't be showing much.

" Raph how soon do you plan on being a father?"

" We ain't even married yet an you want to know, prob'ly not for a copla years." He muttered.

" Try again boy, you might want to be a father in a couple of years, but you are going be a dad next year like around late May early April by my guess."

Raph shook his head giving me a deep penetrating stare " Your jokin' right?"

" No I'm serious Raph. At least the test I took said that I was; it could be a false reading though but I doubt that as I have been feeling sick and…"

" Morning sickness, it wasn't the nerves and stress after all." He grinned a light coming up in his eyes. " I'm going to be a dad!" he whooped picking me up into his arms and kissing me.

" You probably want a son huh?"

" Nope if you have a girl, no problem Casey and I will just turn her into a tomboy like we did with Ramiela." He replied.

" You okay with it Raph?" I asked

" Are you? I mean you are the one who is interning and stuff," he stated quickly.

I nodded slightly I hadn't really wanted to get pregnant this early in my career but I hadn't been too careful about it so it was a done deal.

" Hey it happened and we deal with it. I'm okay with it Raph, sure I wouldn't have minded waiting a while but its obvious that your boys and my girl had other ideas."

Raph nuzzled my neck " I have a few ideas of my own" he breathed against my ear.

" Why am I not surprised?" I laughed.

The family of course was quite happy about the news though Splinter gave a soft sigh, Raphael was always impatient" he said in a mocking way his bushy eyebrows moving up and down and his dark eyes lit with pleasure and amusement.

Around a week before our wedding Karena announced that she too was pregnant with their third child.

" Bets on whose kid is born first." Raph said.

" Mine," Leo replied, " after all I have two all ready."

" Yeah that don't mean this one will come popping out of the chute any faster Leo." Raph snapped lightly.

" Why do you have to turn everything into a competition Raphael?" Leo demanded to know.

"It's more fun that way Leo."

Mike cast a worried look around the lair " Oh-oh I think I will just pack up Rama and head away from here for about a year" he muttered.

" Whys Daddy? This is our home, I don't wants to move," she complained.

" I don't care how big our home is at the moment two pregnant woman at the same time in the same home is a recipe for trouble. The emotions, the hormones, the… oh god just get me out of **here!**"

I gave a wicked laugh " Oh come on Mike I promise to make it fun."

" It couldn't be fun" Mike retorted.

" It could be fore me while I make your life a living hell" I responded cheerfully.

" Hey, I didn't do the deed woman, not for some years and trust me the results have made my life a living hell." Mike teased back.

" Yeah, but think of the fun I could have with you besides Raph and I will be newly weds it just wouldn't be right to blame him" I reasoned sweetly.

Mike groaned, " Your fiancé is truly evil Raph."

Raph nodded in agreement " I know its one of the reasons I asked her to marry me."

Ramiela cast a worried look Raph's way a sullen pout coming to her face he went and picked her up kissing her before whispering something in her ear. She hugged Raph tight.

" Loves you" I heard her say quietly.

" I love you too kid." He responded.

I sat back smiling with how much he loved his oldest niece I had no doubts in my mind what sort of a father he would be.

Ramiela cast me a wary glance then she sighed as Raph put her down " I shares him" I heard her mutter as if she was reminding herself of something.

I knew that the two of them shared a very close bond. I'd seen it for myself plus had heard stories about Raph's devotion to her. I also recalled how upset he had been when she had been kidnapped and the five day coma that had followed.

I wasn't about to go into this marriage with the idea of molding Raph into what I wanted in a guy, hell if he wasn't it why would I bother marrying him in the first place? No, I wasn't going start making numerous ridiculous demands, I knew if he were to do that to me I wouldn't take it very well and I had a feeling he would resent it almost as much.

Of course there would be some demands and some changes, a bit of give a bit of take, a little compromise but that could be done by degrees as we learned more about each other and what we could live with as opposed to _I just can't stand this!_ So you made any changes necessary slowly and bit by bit.

When one wasn't constantly making demands of the other the few points that were brought up would be harder to ignore and personally I had no intention of jeopardizing their relationship from what I heard it was Raph's love for Rama that had gotten him to calm down, I was by no means threatened by their bond.

I also knew that when and if changes had to be made Ramiela would hopefully take to it better as well.

( ) ( ) ( )

RAPHAEL:

I had decided that I wanted Rama as part of our ceremony in some small way hoping that would deter her from any acting up during the ceremony. She was a pretty good singer for a kid, and knew numerous songs and loved to sing. Sure her voice wasn't the sort of thing that might wow people and make them sit back and notice but the whole clan thought it was rather pretty and she didn't screech at least or grate on the ears.

So I had asked Rama to sing for us at the wedding.

" Whats I sings?" she asked.

" I don't know get Karena to find a song for you that she thinks you can learn kid."

" Okays, Karena teaches me lots of fun songs, like the Halloween one and daddy's monster." Rama grinned.

 I didn't even know what song Karena had opted to use for this, I knew she had gladly accepted the challenge and had spent a great deal of time with Rama teaching her the new song in private but I hadn't heard it in any way. Luckily I trusted my sister in laws judgment.

We had also arranged to be married at April and Casey's apartment in the evening time. Sara had arranged for five days off one for the wedding and the other four for a little honeymoon on the farm.

The day of the wedding Sara left early because April and her planned to spend the day, primping, polishing and beautifying themselves in every way they could never mind doing some good ol' girl talk while they were at it.

I had no idea why woman needed a whole damn day to get ready for a few hours for a simple event. I wasn't even going try to comprehend that fact.

Instead I spent my day sparring with Ramiela and playing with her and she was fully aware of Sara and I heading out to the farm after the wedding was over.

" You takes me too Uncle Raphael?" She pleaded eagerly.

"Sorry kid this is an adult only trip." I replied.

" I gonna miss yous" Ramiela sniffed.

" I'll be missin' you too kid but we won't be gone long, not even a whole week" I comforted her. I smiled " Maybe I can bring you back something special" I offered.

" A pony. I wants a pony" she squealed bouncing up and down.

I grabbed her pulling her into a hug " The sewer is no place for a horse Ramiela."

" Why nots? I take care of him myself I promise. I cares for Baka" She pointed out as if that would help matters.

" Honey, I know you really want a horse, but there is just no way horses eat lots and they need fresh air and sunshine." I replied.

" Still wants one" she sulked a bit.

" When you have a nice cat like Baka trust me you don't need a horse."

" Yes I does I cant's ride Baka." Rama refuted. She had a point she really couldn't ride Baka.

" Trust me I will bring you back a surprise." I vowed.

Rama grinned and her eyes lit up " Goody, I like surprises" she cheered.

I chuckled " I know you do."

( ) ( ) ( )

When the time came I showered and dressed in my suit coat, a red tie, my sweat pants, and placed a red rose in my button hole or whatever fancy name you might want to call it by.

Mike was my best man we had been friends for so long I couldn't see it being any body but him. While Casey was given the honours of escorting the bride down the aisle and April was going be the sole bridesmaid.  It was a way of including two of our oldest and dearest friends into the ceremony so that they could once be more then spectators at our weddings. After all if it hadn't been for April and Casey I don't know if we would ever have made any other human friends I mean with all of Splinter's lectures about what could happen if humans knew about us.

We made it to their apartment but April and Sara were hiding in the master bedroom when we arrived but Priest Jacobs was happy to be meeting the family and acting like it had been longer then just six weeks ago, when he had last seen us.

We visited for a bit but I found myself getting more anxious and nervous as the minutes began to drop back and the time drew closer.

Mike leaned over and whispered " Just try and make a break for it and so help me I'll have you down and tied up so you can't get loose then hold you at sai point till the wedding is through" he mock threatened.

That was Mike for you, no matter how serious or important an event Mike could find some way of easing the tension.

I let out a breath slowly. This was going be okay. I could handle this, hell if my nerdy brother could find someone to share his life how hard could it be, and if Leo, boring as he was, could manage to keep a woman like Karena with him when any other sane woman would have run the other way well I figured it could work for me. At least I hoped it would I wanted it too. I needed it too damn it!

Come on what was taking so long? I reached up and pulled at my tie a bit, darn thing felt like it was suffocating me.

Then Mike slipped off and the taped music finally began to play after what felt like long excruciating moments and only after I was sure that I had neared the end of my patience.

I tried to relax but found that it was easier said then done, in fact if anything my nerves got worse when I saw Mike walking April towards us.

Followed by Casey escorting my lovely and soon to be wife if all went according to plan that is.

I had to admit all those hours of primping and beautifying had paid off in a big way. I stared a little slack jawed as I saw Sara in her gown, felt my chest tighten ever so slightly.

Sure I had seen her dressed down in all kinds of outfits for her hooker days, but never had I seen her look so lovely and yet stunning at the same time.

She gave me a small smile of amusement as she drew near, I could tell she was wearing heels as she was naturally shorter then I was but now she stood a little taller then me by a couple of inches.

She wore a floor length light peach coloured dress, with a tight bodice that clung to her chest and waist area revealing all the curves and making the swell of her breast look more generous, the long skirt puffed out at the hips and fell to the floor in satin waves. Her hair was pulled and pinned back by various jeweled combs that flashed among her red hair like a crown, she wore a single necklace around her throat with a teardrop opal pendant that landed between her breast, drawing attention to that area.

She carried a bouquet of peach and white roses. According to Don the peach rose meant sincerity, appreciation and let's get together. The white rose said reverence and I'm worthy of you.  There were also two red roses for love.

Don and Jen had also generously supplied us a ring for Sara.

She looked very innocent and pure, and yet something about it seemed to hint at that wilder more knowing side and I had to admit I liked that effect. Talk about your devil in disguise.

Once she came on to the scene I just about forgot everything else other than her that is.

I realized what a good idea it had been just for us to stick to the traditional vows, which Jacobs would lead us through because at the moment I highly doubted my ability to recall any thing, I was in such a knot if you asked me my own name I probably wouldn't be able to answer it.

When we reached the point of the " I do."

I heard a tiny voice whisper " Says no you won't like it."

Then I heard Karen shushing Rama gently and almost chuckled at my niece sole protest.

After the vows and both of us saying I do in spite of prompting not to. Priest Jacobs looked up.

" I hear Ramiela is supposed to sing a song for you."

Ramiela came up and grinned " Karena taughts me this one. It a icky love song but she says it were what should be sung so I learns it any way." She informed us.

Sara lifted a hand to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter.

" When your down and it feels like no one cares

You know I will be there

Because I love you.

When it seems like no one wants to know

When your feeling kind'a low

I'll always be with you, cause you, you mean the world to me.

And I want you to see I'm always on your side

And I, I want you to know I'll always try to show my love for you will never end.

And I'll always be right here, I'll always be your friend

Because I love you.

You know your always on my mind

And I know I'll never find another girl like you.

Cause you, you mean the world to me and I want you to see

I'm always on your side.

I want you to know

I'll always try to show

My love for you will never end.

And I'll always be right here I'll always be your friend

Cause I love you.

I love you."

I reached over and ruffled her hair " Thanks kid"

She giggled a bit.

Priest Jacobs then asked me to kiss the bride, like I needed to be told this?

And proclaimed us husband and wife.

Sara smiled " For that lovely song you sang for us Ramiela you can have my bouquet."

" I don't wants to be married," Rama snapped lightly.

Sara grinned " You only have to get married if you catch it I'm giving it to you."

" Wellllll, I guess that is okays then" Rama decided as she took the flowers quickly.

I looked at Sara thankful to have found her, thankful that she had decided to join her life to mine.

Yeah there had been plenty of times, more times then I could count really, in my life that I felt like a total outsider, rejected and unwanted, where there had been plenty of times where I wanted and longed for so much more then what I had been given.

For once though I was truly happy with where I was and who I was. For once I wouldn't trade being me for the world.

I had a feeling my feelings of life in general were now going to change with Sara to share in it. How could my views of life and its general unfairness not change when I had her?

She was willing to share her life with me and I was willing to do any thing to keep that. I was sure of one thing that she was my one true love.

Dreams really could come true, miracles could happen and when they did happen to you personally every thing else became insignificant.

I smiled at my wife finally comprehending that last line in the Shakespearian sonnet about scorning to change my state with kings.

The End.

Pretender Fanatic: Kids are supposed to be cute it is their job in life and they are great at it!

_Dancingfae: Well everyone has their uses even Raph. Leo had been planning on teaching her it before Shay grabbed her but the best laid plans of turtles and men…_

_Buslady: Raph beat Leo up not in this particular fic perhaps another time. Course I did one songfic called Get off My Back, which dealt with the old Leo and Raph fight._

_Reinbeauchaser: You know a horse threw me once he took off just before I was fully mounted and I ended up in the dirt, and to add injury to insult the stallion came back and autographed my ankle. Of course I had to get on him and ride him or it might cause problems later. It was a very short ride; because my ankle was far too soar to permit my usual length ride. Ten minutes of a ride just enough._

_Unfortunately Rama could not be rescued but Raph's help made it possible to start conquering her fear and as you pointed out grow from it. _

_Lenni: Well you can't break loose until you are restrained and of course Rama's favourite Uncle wasn't about to let her down. Besides Raph got to play the good guy role to Leo's bad guy role and then Raph gets to hold it in Leo's face as well. With those sort of perks how could he resist? _


End file.
